The Hanyou and the Vampire (revised)
by Fulcano
Summary: (Adopted from ShadowStar91)Kokoa wasn't the only new member to the Newspaper club, a blond freshman with whiskers on his cheeks joined as well. Now a part of a club that always gets into more than they bargained for, how will Naruto Namikaze handle life? Naruto will struggle through school all the same while trying to figure out his new feelings for a certain orange haired vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Adopted From ShadowStar91**

**Author's Note: For the record I have adopted this fanfic, and I will also be making a few changes but I doubt they will be noticeable.**

**I'd also like to say before I start that this is my first story.**

* * *

"**Welcome to Youkai Academy. Make sure to be careful it's a rather scary place."** The Bus Driver commented in a creepy voice as he let the new freshmen students out to the school for the first time. Many rushed off while a few took their time. One student simply swung his bag over his shoulder before hopping off the bus with a grin.

Scary my ass I bet my mom throws scarier tantrums when I steal the last bowl of ramen." He comments as he scratches the back of his head. Looking over the school youth was impressed by its size and design before checking his watch. "Heh, I've got an hour before orientation. Might as well go check out my dorm room." He mutters to himself before reaching into his pocket for the groundsmap all freshman were provided with. "Let's see… this way."

Chapter 1: Enter the Hanyou, Naruto Namikaze

"So in order to blend in with human society better, it is chool policy that all students join at least one extracurricular club. Today you will be let out of class early to check the various stands set up by the multiple clubs to hopefully find one that catchs your interest. You have two days to find a club before you will be forcibly assigned one as this rule is non-negotiable. You must join a club, so it's better to join one you like." It had only been a week since the new term started and now the freshman classes were being told to join a club while the upper classmen were busy preparing to wow and attract the new blood, so to speak. Afew students cheered at how they'd be let out early while others groaned at how they had to join a club. It was then the bell rang so they all gathered their stuff and headed out some faster than others.

"Join a club huh? Well… I wonder what they've got." The boy wondered aloud as he adjusted his shirt and walked out with a bag over his shoulder. After a quick stop to his dorm room to drop said item off he began looking around to see the clubs. _'Mummy Club, with a real mummy too. Neat but no. Swimming? Nah, never really liked getting wet too much. Music Club? Maybe if I don't find anything else.'_ He thought as he walked along. Eventually he went towards the outdoor club exhibits and saw a small crowd gathered. Walking over he saw it was for the Karate Club. They were both showing off a bit of their skill while also giving out a challenge. Break more tombstones than one of their members and you get a cash prize, said prize being all the money they gathered from the fee they were charging for an attempt. The boy was about to grab his wallet and walk up when he froze, as he did just about all the other guys froze as well since an orange haired bombshell, wearing a cheerleader uniform with 'Newspaper Club' on it walked up and paid the fee. She was tall with her orange hair tied in two bushy pigtails and she a perfect hourglass figure.

'_Whoa… who is that and is she single?'_ The boy thought before gaping in shock when she shattered tombstone placed out for her with one punch. _'Holy shit! On second thought, maybe I should stay back. She might kill me of I piss her off.'_ The boy thought before walking away while shaking his head as the girl took all the cash from the stupefied Karate Club members and walked away. _'Still, Karate Club wouldn't be too bad I guess. I mean, Ilike getting into spars and all and I need to keep my skills sharp. So ill head back if I can't find anything else. In another note, that chick was HOT!'_ He thought giving one last glance to the orange haired girl as she walked off before going back to checking the other clubs for anything of interest.

* * *

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"Apparently the Newspaper Club got into a fight with the Karate Club and beat the shit out of all of them. Even the Karate Club President was totally annihilated by them."

"No way really?"

Yeah, I heard it was a Club war or something." The boy stopped as he overheard the rumors flying around the supposed fight between fight between the two clubs. Walking around and hearing more or less the same story everywhere else the bot walked back to the Karate Club booth to get some concrete answers.

'_If the Karate Club really did get their asses beat by the Newspaper Club then I know what club I'm joining' _He thought as he walked along, tossing his empty soda can away as he did.

* * *

Zero new entries. There was nobody that wanted to join the Newspaper club.

All their previous entrants, mostly perverted boys wanting to get close to the girls, had retracted their desire to join after their fight with a few members from the Karate Club. Honestly, it had been an accident. They had wanted to cheer up Moka's little sister Kokoa after accidentally hurting her feeling by treating her like a child due to the backlash of Yukari's pills actually reverting her to her actual child body. So they also took the pills to become younger and show they didn't care when upon finding Kokoa, had found her being picked on and harassed by a few members from the Karate Club so they ran in to help and things just went from there. It wasn;t a Club war, just an accident.

On a side note all the girls agreed they were incredibly cute when they were kids.

Still, the story had spread and now nobody wanted to join the Newspaper Club, leaving them without any new blood. The current members were all standing around a table that had their empty entrant list, silently cursing their rather horrible luck that usually drew them into such incidents.

Currently the only male in the room had short brown hair and was wearing the standard school uniform of a green suit. His name was Tsukune Aono.

The only other person wearing an unaltered school uniform was a girl with bright pink hair that went down her back, only she had on a short skirt rather than pants. Around her neck was a chocker, with a small rosary hanging from it in the gap between her breast. She was Moka Akashiya.

Next to her was a girl with short blue hair and a rather large bust, easily the biggest of all the girls in the room. She had on a skirt like Moka, but rather than the green suit top she was wearing a sleevless, light beige V-neck swaeter that hugged her form rather tightly. This was Kurumu Kurono.

Also at the table was a girl with light lavender hair with a lollipop in her mouth. She wears an outfit similar to Moka and Kurumu but with a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. Her name was Mizore Shirayuki.

The youngest and shortest of the group was next to Moka standing only as high as the others chests. She wore the standard school uniform only with a stereotypical witch's hat over her short brown hair and a small cape on over her shirt. The little girl's name was Yukari Sendo.

Standing slightly off to the side was a girl with long black hair wearing a dress with plenty of leather straps covering her form. In her hands was a spell book that she used for her magic. She was Ruby Tojo

The Club members let out a collective sigh at their lack of entrants before a voice brought their attention to the door.

"You look like you have a problem." The speaker was a short girl with orange hair tied in two bushy pigtails resting on opposite sides of her head. She wore athe regular school uniform only without the jacket. She wears a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. Sitting on her shoulder was a small furry brown bat named Kou. The girl herself though was Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's younger sister. The club all looked towards her as she crossed her arms and looked off the the side. "Since you said 'in any case' I guess I'll join for you. I'll join the Newspaper club." It took a second for her words to sink in before the group broke into smiles and cheers as they welcomed Kokoa into the group. Moka meanwhile leaned in close to her little sister before whispering to her.

"You know if you wanted to join, all you had to do was say so."

"Th-that's not it!" Kokoa sputtered out before the door was knocked gaining everyone's attention. Standing at the door was a boy slightly taller than Kokoa with spiky blonde hair. He wore the school jacket open showing a plain white T-shirt underneath and a necklace with a green gem over his chest. He also had on regular blue jeans rather than the school pants and a pair of black shoes on his feet. Strangely though, it was his face that attracted the most attention with his bright blue eyes and weird marks on his cheeks, three whisker-like marks on each.

"Is uh, is this the Newspaper Club?" He asked as he scratched behind his head with his right hand.

"Uh yes. Can we help you with something?" Tsukune asked after cleaing his throat. The boy grinned before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his student ID.

"Great! Is it too late to join the club?" the groups was once more shocked before Moka spoke up.

"You really want to join?"

"Even after the rumors about how we beat up the Karate Club?" Kurumu chimed in since it was impossible to not have heard the rumors by now. The boy nodded as his grin grew causing his eyes to squint. The look strongly reminded the girls of a grinning fox and it was only by sheer will that none of them responded with a squeal of 'Kawaii' at the sight.

"Yeah, I figured if you're all strong enough to beat the Karate Club then maybe I can get a good spar every once in a while. Plus I worked on my schools paper back in middle school so I have experience and stuff." A couple of the girls gave small nervous chuckle at how he pointed out their victory over the other club. It wasn't like they actively searched for conflict; they just went around and got drawn into them by trying to protect their friends.

"You can join. We'd love to have more people." Mizore spoke up.

"Great! My name's Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you all." The now introduced Naruto said as he gave a short respectful bow.

"Tsukune Aono."

"Moka Akashiya."

"Name's Kurumu Kurono."

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki."

"I'm Yukari Sendo. Nice to meet you desu."

"My name is Ruby Tojo."

"Kokoa Shuzen." As soon as the introductions were over Kurumu grinned.

"This is great! Now we have two new members. Let's celebrate!" she cheered as did the other girls save Kokoa. Bottles of soda were brought out as Naruto walked over to the only other freshman in the group.

"Are they always this rowdy?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've spent a bit of thime with them before today since Moka is my older sisterand this does seem kind of normal for them." She admitted while Naruto crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well I guess we'll have to get used to it then, huh?" The vampire girl just scoffed lightly as Yukari came over to get the two involved in the celebration.

For the most part it was the older members asking Naruto some things about himself since they had a basic idea of Kokoa from the time she spent with them before joining the club. He in turn asked a bit about them to get an idea of who he was going to work with. It was almost an hour later when the door was opened and someone else walked in.

"Oh? What's with the party here?" The woman had sandy brown hair with a few parts on top pointed like cat ears. She also had on glasses and was smiling towards the club members even as they turned to face her. Kurumu grinned before grabbing both Kokoa and Naruto by the shoulders and pushing them forward slightly.

"We've got two new members Shizuka-sensei!" The older woman let out a small squeal of joy before she started hopping in place in excitement, even as her human transformation came slightly undone revealing two actual cat ears on her head and a tail of the same sandy color of her hair coming out from under her skirt. Kokoa simply stared at the older woman, wondering how someone like her could become a teacher while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'_Shizuka… that sounds family-wait!'_ "Neko-chan!" Naruto cried out as her grinned, while the rest of the students looked to Naruto in shock and confusion. Shizuka stopped for a moment to study Naruto before her face lit up in a matching grin and she grabbed him in a hug before spinning him around.

"Oh Kit-kun! I didn't recognize you! You've gotten so big!" Wait, back up. How does their new male member know their teacher well enough to call her Neko-chan and how does she know him well enough to respond with Kit-kun? Naruto had wrapped his arms around the woman and hugged back while laughing at her reaction to seeing him, before Yukari cleared her throat getting Shizuka to stop spinning and set the boy down.

"Um sensei? How do you know Naruto-san?" She asked, getting everybody else to nod their heads in agreement. Naruto scratched the back of his head as Shizuka placed a hand on top of his shoulder.

"Oh that's easy. I'm a good friend of his mother's. I've known Kit-kun here since he was six."

"Yeah." Naruto chimed in, "Neko-chan here is like an aunt to me. She used to come around all the time for holidays and stuff." The boy then pulled away from Shizuka, fixing the teacher with a put as her crossed his arms. "But then you vanished on us five years ago and me and mom couldn't reach you anywhere. What happened?" Shizuka suddenly looked off to the side as she brought her hands together and poked her fingers.

"Well I um… started working here. And I uh… may have… forgotten… to um, mention it?" She stated nervously. The sophomores of the group that had dealt with her for a year all sweat dropped, knowing just how absent minded the woman could be sometimes while Kokoa was again wondering how she had managed to become a teacher. Naruto kept up his pout as her huffed and turned to the side.

"Hmph, see if I get you some of mom's tuna casserole." The reaction was instant. Shizuka was on her knees hugging the boy's waist with large comical tears rolling down her face.

"NO! Kushi-chan's tuna is the best! I'm sorry!" She cried out as most of the older students started chuckling. Naruto kept up his look for a few seconds longer before he started laughing with the rest of them. Shizuka took that moment to realize that she had been played before getting back up in a huff. She then gave a warm smile to the younger blond. "Seriously though, it's good to see you again Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I never contacted you guys."

"I forgive you. But I'm not helping you when mom finds out." She shivered for a second before pushing that thought aside. "So what're you here for?"

"I'm the faculty advisor to the Newspaper Club." She told the boy as he grinned. "Now if only I had you in my class, my little Hanyou."

"Hanyou?" The girls chorus in shock, while Tsukune did in confusion. Naruto's head instantly dropped and he hid his gaze as Shizuka continued, not noticing.

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet? Kit kun here is a Kitune Hanyou." She said as she wrapped an arm around the boy, only for him to jerk back. "Naruto-kun…" she started just for him to turn back and bolt out of the room. "Oh dear… I forgot he's sensitive about that." She muttered before turning to the others. "Listen, could one of you find him and tell him I'm sorry? I only stopped by to check if we had new members. I have a meeting to get too soon. Thanks." Shizuka asked before leaving herself, leaving the club members alone.

"What's a Hanyou?" Tsukune asked as he had heard the term in passing but never knew ehat it meant. To be honest his lack of knowledge about the monster world was beginning to annoy him. Being ignorant wasn't cool!

"A Hanyou is a being that's half Youkai and half human. Humans refer to them as simply half-demons in their stories." Unsurprisingly it was Yukair, the child genius that spoke up. "Remember how everyone hated me last year for being a witch? Well at least I'm a full Youkai. Compared to a Hanyou witches are golden. Even you, a human with Youkai abilities are considered better than a Hanyou since you can just say you wanted to 'get rid of your human weaknesses. Hanyou's aren't very well liked."

"That's an understatement. Just about all Youkai races hate Hanyou's." Kurumu picked up. "Most view humans as beneath them so the fact that one would willingly mate with one and have a child is considered a great insult to Youkai kind. Not only that, but the child is hated as well. Hated by humans for being a monster, hated by monsters for being a human; Hanyou's rarely ever find acceptance or lover from anyone other than their parents, and some don't even get that." The other girls looked at Kurumu in slight shock that she knew so much before Mizore pointed something out.

"Wait, don't Succubae have kids with humans sometimes?" She asked, ignoring that she herself wanted to have kids with Tsukune, a human. Kurumu shook her head.

That's different. Some races have strong blood that overpowers others when children are concerned. For instance, as a succubus, any girl I have will be another succubus. No exception. Any boy I have will either be the fathers' type or in rare cases our male counter-part, the incubus. In races like that, where our children are guaranteed there's a bit of tension but it's considered okay." Mizore nodded her head as it was the same with Yuki-onna race as well in that all female children were Yuki-onna's. "Humanity is also considered a weak race in this instance as most Youkai blood will overpower the human half and ensure a pure Youkai child. But in the races with 'weak' blood that will mix with the jumans rather than overpower it, it's considered a disgrace to have a human mate. That one of our own would 'defile' themselves with a 'weak human' is enough to bring hate and somethimes even death to the parents and child." Kurumu finished before looking around. "Hey, where's Tsukune-kun?" She asked, getting the other girls obsessed with the boy to look around for him as Kokoa scoffed.

"He went after the Hanyou after you explained what they were." She told them while jerking her thumb towards the door. She was thinking over the info that Tsukune was apparently a human turned Youkai and not a pure one like she had thought after their encounter with the changeling a couple days ago. She had figured he was a weak pacifist that couldn't really control his own power which was why he had a seal on it not that he was originally human. And that was the one her beloved Onee-sama was infatuated with? Something had to be done about that.

"Well quick! Let's go after him!" Kurumu cheere before Moka called for them all to wait.

"Just a second!" They all stopped to look at her as she glanced at all of them. "I know it doesn't bother me at all but does it bother any of you that Naruto-san is a Hanyou?" She asked, getting the girls to understand why she stopped them. They all glanced at each other before Yukari spoke first.

"Not really. I know what it's like to be hated just because of what you are. I'm not gonna judge him for that desu."

"It doesn't bother me." Mizore added while moving her lollipop around in her mouth. Kurumu shook her head right after.

"I couldn't care less."

"I feel pretty much the same as Yukari, though I didn't have to deal with as much of the witch hate she did." Ruby finished off before they all heard a scoff from Kokoa.

"Well I do, just like I don't like that that Tsukune boy is human." She added with a look towards Moka. "Onee-sama, how could you, an S- class vampire tolerate being around some human filth? We even drink huan blood for food! And now you're fine with a Hanyou? That's even worse!" Moka sighed as Kokoa ranted.

"Kokoa-chan, Tsukune was my first friend. Not only that but he's a really great person who's kind and loyal and honest. The fact that he's human doesn't matter. Remember kaa-sama said to never judge someone based on race?" To be honest, it was one of the few memories she had of her mother as most were missing, however Moka had forgotten while in human schools. After meeting Tsukune though, things had changed and she let her irrational hatred go, while also remembering one of her mother's lessons. Kokoa looked off to the side at the reminder of Akasha as she was a woman that Kokoa looked up to and respected. She even thought of her as a mother more than her real mother.

"Yeah but…" She started, trying to come up with an argument but failing. "Fine… I'll give the Hanyou and human a chance." She admitted. That didn't mean however she was going to let Tsukune or her sister be in a relationship. That part still had to be fixed. Moka smiled at the girl before turning and following the other girls out of the room as they started searching for Tsukune and to a lesser extent Naruto.

* * *

'_Where is he?'_ Tsukune thought as he ran down the hall looking for Naruto. Once he learned what a Hanyou was he left, knowing enough to guess that Naruto had run because he instantly assumed they would all hate him for what he was. Tsuknune didn't care at all seeing as he was a human in a school for monsters and he was pretty sure Moka and the others didn't care either since they didn't care that her was a human. He wasn't too sure about Kokoa but guessed that the younger vampire would likely go with her sister's choice and accept him. As Tsukune ran he ended up outside and he looked around. He paused for a bit to catch his breath as he had been running for a few minutes now and happened to glance up when he saw a figure sitting on the roof. A figure with spiky blonde hair. _'There he is'_

It was only a couple minutes later Tsukune managed to make it to the roof and walked out, seeing Naruto sitting on the edge with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was looking out at the sunset with his back to the though so he couldn't see what was on the younger blonds face. "Naruto-san?" He called out hoping to get the boy's attention.

"What?" Naruto didn't bother turning around to face him but rather just kept staring off to the horizon. "If you came out here to tell me to stay away then don't worry, I won't bother you or your club. I'll go somewhere else. I know when I'm not wanted." Tsukune shook his head, not that the blond saw it.

"That's not it."

"Oh, so you're here to pick on the Hanyou huh? Well then fine, go ahead. I'm used to it." Naruto cut in Tsukune looked appalled that he could that so simply as if it was already a forgone conclusion that he was to be hated. "If you attack though, I will fight back."

"I'm not here to mock you or hurt you."

"Then what are you here for? I said I'll stay away but that's not what you want. I told you to go ahead and mock me like the rest always do when they find out but you're not going to do that. So what're you here for?!" He shouted as he spun around that while they hadn't fallen yet his eyes were filled with tears. Tsukune gave the boy a sad smile before offering a hand.

"I came to bring you back to the club. We don't care if you're a Hanyou." Naruto eye's went wide before they narrowed.

"Bullshit." Now Tsukune was shocked as Naruto continued "Everyone hates me once they find out what I am. Everyone. Don't you stand there and lie to me and say that you don't care!"

"I don't! and I know that the others don't either!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's not! I know it's not because they don't care that I'm human!" Tsukune shouted to the boy getting Naruto to freeze. He then narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"That's a lie. I can sense youki coming from you." Tsukune sighed and held up his arm, showing the chain and lock on it.

"That's cause I'm not a pure human anymore. Last year some stuff happened and in order to save my life Moka-san gave me some of her blood, since she's a vampire. It gave me a power boost so I could survive and cven fight back against our enemies but eventually I was overcome and turned into a ghoul. I would've gone on a rampage and attacked everyone around but a friend locked up my powers in a seal. As long as it's on I'm still human." The sophomore explained. Naruto rubbed the tears out of his eyes while looking closely at the holy lock on the older boys arm. "I may not be a full human anymore but I still am one and the others don't care one bit. To be honest I'm still learning about the Youkai world but no matter what I learn, I wouldn't hate someone just because of what they are." He finished with a small smile. Naruto stared at the lock for a little while longer before looking off to the side.

"It's not that simple for Hanyou's. Mom's hated everywhere she goes and I get it even worse. I've even had people attack me for being a Hanyou and I actually have an entire race under orders to exterminate me if they see me." Naruto admitted, which shocked Tsukune.

An entire race wants you dead?" Both boys turned to see that the girls had come up to the roof, apparently just in time to hear Naruto's last words. The blond grimaced but nodded.

"Yeah, the Kitsune. Their numbers are starting to decline, not enough to be in danger but nough that people are starting to get worried. As such, their pressuing their own to have more children, especially the stronger ones since it's believed that strong parents bring about strong children. Mom's one of the strongest. But she fell in love with a human and had me instead. She's been exiled from the kitsune clans while a death order has been placed on any kids she has for doing what they see as disgracing their mighty race. My mom is the only kitsune I can trust. Any other will attack me the moment they find out who I am and try to kill me." He explained

"Then that's more reason for you to stay with us." Tsukune spoke up, surprising everyone, the girls included. "Earlier the girls beat the Karate club because they were picking on Kokoa. And last year we got into plenty of from protecting each other. We're strong, and we look after our friends no matter what." Naruto was looking down through his speech thinking over what Tsukune said, as the girls were now all smiling towards Tsukune. That was why they fell for him to begin with. In their heads they weren't looking forward to fighting off an entire race but Tsukune had spoken the truth. They all looked after their friends, no matter what.

"I… I don't want to cause any trouble." The young blond mumbled as Moka stepped forward and lifted his head to give him a smile.

"You won't. None of us care you're a Hanyou and if you stick with us then that makes you a friend and we'll fight for you." The others in the club nodded in agreement as Moka took a step back. "So, do you still want to join the Newspaper Club?" She asked, getting them all to chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I placed a poll on my profile for people to choose who you want Tsukune to be paired off with since I couldn't really choose.**

**Also please don't forget to leave a review**

* * *

"So someone is going around attacking girls and you said you saw the latest victim with werewolf standing over her last night?" Naruto asked as Kokoa explained what had happened last night to the Newspaper Club.

"That's right Namikaze." The girl answered. She still didn't like the boy or Tsukune, but she was at least being respectful enough that she wouldn't flat out ignore him. "He had on a hair band, a silver chocker and spoke with a noticeable Osaka accent." Naruto nodded as he figured he'd look for someone fitting that description while the older students all shared nervous looks. When the group reached the club room they were greeted with the sight of the club president, Ginei Morioka, sitting in a chair reading an older copy of the school newspaper.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

**Chapter 2: Runnin****g ****Through**

"It's him!" Kokoa instantly accused as she recognized the voice. Plus Gin was wearing the same hairband and the same choker as the werewolf last night.

"Hm? Who're the two new faces?" He asked as he set the paper down and the sophomore club members calmed Kokoa down.

"New members." Naruto started as he walked forward. "Name's Naruto Namikaze." The blond offered while holding out a hand.

"Ginei Morioka, club president. Please, just call me Gin." The teen replied while shaking Naruto's hand. _'Namikaze… why does that name sound familiar?'_ "Nice to see another dude in the club. I mean the pretty ladies are welcome but it was kind of unfair that Tsukune and I were the only males here." Naruto smirked for a second for a second before stepping aside as Kokoa came up. Her actions were extremely shocking when she grabbed Gin by the neck and started choking him.

"You're the prankster! Admit!" She shouted before being pulled off the man by Moka.

"So you're the little sister I've heard about huh? Well you're not bad but…" He started as he stared down at her. "You could use a little growth here ya know?" Gin commented as he cupped Kurumu's chest. Most of the girl's flushed but said nothing while Tsukune blushed in shocked of his act. Naruto blushed then face palmed muttering about another pervert, and Kokoa just gaped. Kurumu though, was quick to get him to back off by slamming her fist into his face. "Nice to meet you Kokoa."

"Yeah… you too." She replied but in her head she had other thoughts _'I'm going to expose you for what you've done.'_

* * *

"So… following him around?" Naruto asked as he stood behind Kokoa, who had been hiding behind a trash can and staring at Gin as he walked around campus.

"I'm going to prove it was him." The girl responds.

"Mind if I help?" Mizore asked as she popped out of the can Kokoa was hiding behind. Both Naruto and Kokoa jump back as they never realized she was there then let out a shout of fright. The two heard rustling next to them and turned to see Kurumu pop out of the bushes.

"Yeah, we've got a whole bunch of grudges against Gin anyways." She said before joining Mizore in spying on Gin with Kokoa and Naruto catching their breath from the fright of the two appearing out of nowhere. "I feel like we're detectives on a case."

"Wait a sec, what kind of grudge would you have against Gin-sempai?" Naruto asked as they watched Gin flirt with a random girl.

"Well to be honest, we owe him a lot." Kurumu started.

"He taught us how to fight." Mizore finished while Kokoa and Naruto were still confused as to why they had a grudge against him. "But the pervert took advantage of that."

"How?" Kokoa asked as Kurumu held up a fist as she shook in silent rage at the thought.

"The entire time he'd grope us or flip our skirts! Mizore and I are just waiting for a shot to take him down!" Kokoa stared in shock at the very odd and horrible 'student-teacher' relationship they shared with Gin, while Naruto face palmed at the news muttering under his breath about perverts and pranks. The group was so distracted they never noticed when Gin appeared behind them. With a rather perverted grin the teen flipped the skirts as he dashed by them. Naruto blushed at the sight while Kokoa actually held her hand to her nose to stop the blood. Apparently the little vampire was a closet pervert.

"You always need to keep constant vigilance girls." Gin turned before the two started attacking him, Mizore glaring and Kurumu shrieking in rage. It didn't take very long before Gin knocked them both down.

"So what about you Kokoa? What is it that you want?" Gin asked as the girl got herself into a stance.

"Just admit that you're the one attacking the girls! You're the prankster!"

"Alright, I'm the prankster." He casually admitted making Kokoa stutter in shock at how easy it was while Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If you want to know everything then come to where you met me last night." He told her before turning away, however before he could walk away he found Naruto standing in his way.

"Why?" The teen quirked an eyebrow so Naruto continued. "Why offer to explain everything there? What's wrong with here?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "I mean, if there's some kind of reasonable explanation then you'd do it right here. Telling her to go out to the woods around school at night just screams hidden intentions. You think we'd all just let you get rid of her like that?" Gin smirked before using his races speed to vanish and appear behind Naruto.

"Not bad Namikaze-san. Why don't you come with if you're so worried about her?" He offered before vanishing again. Naruto stared at the spot before looking over to see Kokoa helping Mizore and Kurumu up.

"I wouldn't go." Naruto said as he walked over. "It just doesn't feel right and in my experience, it probably won't be either. You're better off just getting your sister, Yukari and Tsukune so we can have the entire club confront him on this."

"Your opinion is noted Namikaze but I'll do what I want." Kokoa rejected before walking off. Naruto gritted his teeth and was going to go after her but Kurumu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't if I were you. She doesn't like you or Tsukune-kun for that matter."

"Huh?"

"The only reason she's being nice to you is because Moka asked her to." Mizore explained. "She was the only one against you and Tsukune for your races. Moka reminded her of something her mother had told them so she's giving the two of you a chance but she still doesn't like you right now."

"Oh…" Naruto's shoulders slumped down at why she was so frigid to him so he shook his head. "Well, it's not like I'm not used to that shit." He muttered darkly before he began walking away. "I'm still going to help her tonight." He called out over his shoulder. "I mean if she's at least giving me a chance instead of outright attacking me or hating me then I'll help her."

"We'll see ya there Naruto!" Kurumu called out as he left.

* * *

"If you can defeat me then I'll tell you everything." Gin stated as fur grew over his entire body. His nose elongated into a snout as he stared at the girl before vanishing.

'_He's fast! So I'm going to need something to deal with his speed.'_ She thought before holding a hand out. "Kou-chan!" She cried out as the bat that normally travelled with her changed form into an elegant yet cute rapier. "Let's go!" Kokoa shouted before lashing out at Gin. The werewolf however, was able to block the strikes without harm before lashing out and punching her back.

"Not good enough!" Gin yelled as he prepared for another strike.

"Then how about this?" A voice yelled before a blue fireball flew towards Gin, who jumped back to dodge the fireball. Kurumu and Mizore then rushed out behind him though he again used a burst of speed to dodge there strikes. The two girls took up spots next to Kokoa as Naruto walked towards them, casually throwing a blue fireball up and down in his hand as if it were a baseball or tennis ball. "So Gin sempai… why not take us all together?" The girls smirked at the change of pace in the fight while Gin sniffed the air. He then grinned as he caught a certain scent when the girls charged in while Naruto hung back to pick Gin apart with fireballs, his next actions were not what any of them expected.

"Oh no! Four on one! I don't know if I can survive this!" He cried out, suddenly acting like a terrified child. The girls paused for a second in confusion as Naruto narrowed his eyes then let his fireball die out. The second didn't last long though as the he would pay even if he decided he would act like a wuss.

"Stop" A girl cried out as she jumped between Gin and his attackers. Everyone paused as Kokoa spoke up as she recognized the girl.

"You! You're last nights' victim" she cried as the girl stood in front of Gin with her head down. "Why would you defend him when he attacked you?"

"Because Gin didn't attack her." Moka stated as she walked into the clearing with Yukari and Tsukune behind her. "Yukari brought me a list of all the victims and they all shared one common point. Every one of them is an ex of Gin's" She stated before walking towards the girl. "Except for you. You're the only one without that connection. Gin was never the prankster. You were the entire time, always framing him for your acts."

"I just wanted him to notice me!" She shouted as her eyes started tearing up. "I've always watched him but he never saw me. So I thought if I got rid of the others, he'd have to seem me. That's why I used my powers over blood to attack the other girls while they were near him, so they'd think Gin was the doing it to them. Then they'd all get fed up with him and leave, and then Gin would be mine.

"I knew it" Gin said as he changed back.

"Wait, if you knew then why'd you say it was you?" Kokoa shouted at the now shirtless werewolf.

"Well I had to draw her out somehow so I decided to play the villain for a bit and it worked!" He said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "But thank Kami it' over. I mean do you know hoe pissed all those girls are at me?" He asked as he began listing off various girls. Naruto's eyed just twitched a few times before he started walking away seeing as it was over while Kokoa, Kurumu and Mizore began attacking Gin again, this time for his womanizing habits.

* * *

The next day they released an article in the newspaper saying that the prankster had been caught and was to apologize to each of the victims. No names were mentioned.

"So is this generally how the stories go here?" Naruto asked as he sat with Tsukune in the club room reading the article that was written. "We just stumble into something dangerous or risky, solve it and then make an article about it?"

"Well, that's how it's gone for our major articles at least." Tsukune admitted as the girls came in. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really. It's just way different from the newspaper work I did at my old school." Naruto said before tilting his head to a side. "Then again that was a human school." He mused as Tsukune nodded as he knew that feeling, after all he was human. Everything at this school was different.

"Hey guy! What're you doing?" Moka asked as they got close to the two.

"Just chatting about stuff." Naruto commented before setting the paper down. "So anything we should know about?" Moka shook her head before Gin rushed into the room.

"I knew your name was familiar!" Gin shouted before stopping right in front of Naruto. The boy began to sweat lightly since to the best of his knowledge Gin didn't know his secret. Maybe the guy had a kitsune friend or two that told him and he was going to try to kill him.

"Why would his name be familiar?" Kurumu asked, as she and the nearly everyone else in the room was wondering what he was talking about.

"I was taking pictures with my camera when I dropped it and noticed the logo as I picked it up. I knew his name was familiar for some reason and it only came to me once I looked at the camera's logo! He's Naruto _Namikaze_, heir to Namikaze Technologies, the biggest tech company in the world! He's rich!" Gin exclaimed while pointing at the blond. Everyone stared at him as he sighed.

"Yeah, it's true." He admitted. "Though I wish you didn't find out."

"Why not? That's the sort of thing people brag about." Gin asked as the others nodded.

"True, but most of those guys are usually stuck up pricks. When people find out that I'm rich they usually think I must be like them. It's annoying as hell." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to hold back the headache that was forming. "Or they try to get close to me so that they can get me to buy them stuff since obviously I have cash to spend. Having billions as pocket change will give them that idea." Naruto muttered darkly. The club looked at Gin to see him looking sheepish.

"I wasn't thinking that. Honest!" He stated as he held his hands up. "I just wanted confirmation that I was right. I mean, Namikaze is a very specific name after all." They nodded but kept an eye on him as he begun to sweat under their gaze. "And maybe since my birthday's coming up…"

"No." The blond deadpanned. "I'm not spending hundreds upon thousands for any of you. I don't know or care about you guys that much since we've literally just met this actually week." The junior shrugged as it wasn't much of a loss to him. "Besides my mom would kill me. She doesn't like spending cash like that. We actually live a simple life for some of the richest people around. The only time I've seen her go nuts on buying things are for Christmas and my birthday." He admitted before standing up. "Anyways, I'm getting kind of hungry so I'm gonna get some ramen." The group watched as he walked off before discussing the new news.

"You'd never think he's rich." Gin muttered before taking the seat Naruto had just vacated.

"Um… technically Kokoa and I are rich too." Moka muttered.

"You're loaded?!" Kurumu shouted and the girl nervously nodded.

"The Shuzen household is the strongest and the oldest vampire family in all of Japan." Kokoa explained. "Otou-sama also masquerades as a human business man and holds stocks in various companies, even some in Namikaze Technologies." The girl noted with a small glance at the door where Naruto had left. "As such we're the richest vampires on this half of the world."

"Then why didn't I get some super rich present for my birthday last year?" Kurumu asked Moka with a pout.

"Otou-sama may spoil us, but he doesn't let us have access to the family fortune so that we don't waste it all." Moka said, getting the succubus to hang her head at how she wasn't going to have any of her rich fantasies fulfilled.

"You know, something's been bugging me." Tsukune started "Namikaze Technologies… Naruto-san would be the heir right?"

"I would think so since he shares his name with the company." Mizore chimed in.

"Well, around ten or eleven years ago, the founder and CEO of the company died, didn't he?" He asked getting them all to share confused looks.

"Um… I can look it up." Yukari offered. "But why would it matter?"

"Don't you get it?" Gin butted in "If Naruto's the heir, then that would mean he's either directly related to either the current or the previous CEO that's currently running the company. The CEO Tsukune's talking about could be the parent that died."

"Well he's always talking about his mom as if she's still around so if that's the case then it would be his dad." Moka stated, getting nods from the others.

"Wasn't his dad the human parent?" Kokoa asked getting the other girls to flinch since they knew Gin would've caught that tidbit.

"Wait human? But didn't he use fire last night?" They slowly nodded so he shrugged. "So which is it; turned human or hanyou?"

"…The latter."

"Okay" He answered with a nod.

"You don't care?" He snorted in response then pointed at Tsukune.

You think I would after all the shit I went through for him?" The group chuckled at the somewhat dark and insulting joke, but knew it was okay.

"What is with the S-class today?" Kokoa grunted before walking out of the room. She was only giving Naruto and Tsukune chances because of Moka and Akasha. But she still expected others to be against humans and hanyou's because they were lower than them. But nobody was. Nothing was like her father and mother had told her. While she never really liked her mother, her father held her highest respect and adoration. While he never outright hated humans or hanyou's, he had taught her that such beings were beneath S-class beings like themselves. They were trash to be ignored or avoided. And yet nobody seemed to be doing that. It was rather confusing and irritating. She was always taught to adhere to standards and social class rules, but outside of her family's home it's seemed like none of those mattered. So the girl was understandably lost and confused. She merely clung to her sister and followed her lead since the older had been in the human world far longer than her. But at the same time she was still trying to stay true to her father's teachings, and they were conflicting with what her sister was showing her. "Ugh… I need to clear my head."

* * *

Naruto grinned as he dug into the food of the gods. He was sitting in the cafeteria with a small stack of five empty bowls of ramen next to him and another three full ones to the other side. Such an appetite would be considered inhuman to most but it was acceptable in the youkai world. As most youkai needed to get more nutrition and there metabolism was faster than humans as well so it was only natural that their meals tended to be on the bigger side.

"Hey Naruto."

Said blond looked up from his meal to see Gin had taken the seat across from him. "What is it Gin-sempai?" He asked, mentally hoping that he wasn't going to start begging him for stuff since he found out that he was rich.

"The girls accidently let slip what you are." Naruto froze mid-bite. "I just wanted to let you know I don't really care. I mean it's kind of a shock and all but I don't see how it matters much in the long run." Naruto looked back up to see Gin wasn't even looking at him but at some of the girls walking by. "I mean, you're still some billionaire rich kid that tries to hide it so what difference does your race make in that equation? It's just something else to hide in a school where hiding your true nature is supposed to be a rule, not that anybody really follows it but whatever." He said while waving his hand dismissively.

"You don't really care?"

You know what Tsukune is right?" The blonde nodded. "I'll admit that pissed me off at first. But the girls dragged me along to help him and things went from there and now I consider him a friend. You haven't brought me into any life risking shit yet so you're already better in my opinion." He finished with a grin. Naruto let out a smile.

"Thanks." He answered before going back to his ramen. The teen across from him shrugged as he saw another girl with a nice hourglass figure walking by.

"So could you hook me up with some stuff for the ladies?"

"No." The blond answered without looking up.

"Damn man! What's the point of having money without spending it on a pretty lady? You could have anyone if you just flashed a bit of cash around."

"No"

"Please."

"How about N and O?"

"Come on I'll be your best friend…"

"Let me think about it."

"…And?"

"Nah, I'll stick with no."

"You suck."

* * *

"So this is what I found." It was the after Gin learned about Naruto and the club, minus the blond and the wolf were all in the club room as their youngest member had found out about some of Naruto's past. Yukari laid out a picture of a tall blonde man with blue eyes and old new article about an accident. The title of the article 'TECH CEO KILLED DURING FAMILY RETREAT' and had a picture of a home in the mountains. "The man is Minato Namikaze, confirmed dead of one Kushina Namikaze and father to teen named Naruto."

"Wow." Kurumu muttered as she picked up the man's picture. "Naruto's almost a dead ringer for his dad. Just round out his eyes and give him the whiskers and bam they're twins." The others nodded in agreement while Kurumu set the picture down and picked up the article and skimmed through.

"The article is almost eleven years old." Yukari explained since she'd read it. "It says that while on a family retreat with his wife and son, an assassin after the Namikaze fortune snuck into their grounds and killed the man before going after his wife and son. He was quickly stopped and killed by a guard and paramedics were called but by the time they arrived it was already too late to save him. He died from a knife wound to the heart." She finished as Kurumu passed the article around.

"That's so sad. Naruto must've only been around six or seven years when he lost his father." Moka stated having a small flashback of her losing her own mother at ten. Though Moka couldn't remember any of it, she could remember a birthday party before everything went dark, and she woke up a week later being told that her mother had gone missing. During that week long blackout of her memories she had also had the seal placed on her, but neither her outer or inner could remember what happened during that blank.

"He doesn't seem to let it bother him." Mizore mentioned as she skimmed the article. "I bet he's simply doing his best not to focus on the past."

"Yeah." Tsukune agreed as he was slightly regretting bringing this up in the first place. "I don't think Naruto=san would like that we know this about him." The girls all nodded in agreement as Kokoa looked at the picture.

'_For a human he's not bad looking at least. And Namikaze isn't bad himself either I guess.'_ She admitted to herself before looking at the article. "Hey, did any of you notice how there's no interview with the wife or the guard that saved them?" She pointed out as they looked to her. "I'm new to this newspaper stuff but isn't that something that they at least try to get? Plus, who brings guards on a family retreat? I think the story's fake. At least partially."

"Hey, yeah. If his mom really is a powerful kitsune then she could stop any human assassin desu." Yukari pointed out as Kokoa made a valid point.

"Unless the assassin was a Youkai." Mizore shot down before Kurumu shook her head.

"He said his mom was one of the stronger Kitsune so I don't think that would matter too much. Kitsune go by a class range, and fall into three categories entirely dependent on the number of tails they have. At one to four they're considered B-class, five to eight is A-class, and a full-fledged nine-tails is always S-class. To be considered one of the stronger, kitsunes she'd have to be at least seven tails which would put her as an upper A at the very least. Not many outside of S-class Youkai would be able to get past someone that strong and kill her husband without her stopping them." Kurumu explained as the rest nodded as the girl made a good point. "Still, Tsukune-kun is right. I don't think Naruto would be happy if we were to ask him about this."

"Ask me about what?" They all turned to see Naruto walking into the room with a soda in his hand.

"Nothing!" The succubus shouted as Yukari gathered the stuff she had found together then put it away before he could see it.

"She just wanted to see if you might have the answer to a homework problem she's having trouble with." Mizore lied. Kurumu sent a mild glare at the jab as it was common knowledge to the older members that she had horrible grades.

"You do realize that sounds like bullshit since no one would ask a freshman to help with a sophomore's work no matter how hard it was, right?" Naruto countered before taking a drink. The girl chuckled slightly at how Naruto shot down her lie so quickly while Kokoa decided to simply go through with it.

"We were wondering if your dad was dead since you're the heir to Namikaze fortunes and the company is on its second CEO. We were wondering if you were related to the first or the current head." Okay so maybe she would slightly lie. It was at least partially true as that was their original intent, but at the same time it was a lie as they had already figured out that on their own. Naruto grimaced slight but answered.

"Yeah, he's gone. My dad founded the company and my godfather took over when he died. I'm supposed to take over once I finish college if I want to." He admitted. "Mom doesn't have the business know how or she would've already. I'm not sure if I want to yet but I'm still studying as a just in case sort of thing." The girls nodded while Kokoa pressed on.

"How'd her die?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Naruto turned to the side and set his drink down as he started looking down. "It's not a good memory." Kokoa looked like she was about to ask again when Moka laid a hand on her shoulder to get her attention before she shook her head. The girl huffed but let it drop.

"Well, you can tell us when you feel like it." Tsukune started before changing the subject. "Right now we need to get some more topics for our next issue." Naruto nodded his head in a silent thanks to Tsukune for the change in subject before joining the girls in trying to think of things that they could write about.

* * *

"Do you honestly, believe that?" Yukari asked as she stood with Kokoa in line for some food at the cafeteria.

"A little." The girl admitted before walking to a table with the witch following. "I mean think about it. The guy dies on a family retreat from an assassin. A guard manages to subdue and kill the assassin without any harm coming to Naruto or his mom. And the news doesn't even bother trying to talk to the guard or the woman."

"Well yeah it seems a little farfetched but to think either Naruto or his mother killed the guy is going way too far."

"But you saw his face when I asked how he died."

"You ever think that maybe he was there and saw it happen?" Yukari countered getting Kokoa to open her mouth for a comeback before realizing she had a point. "Maybe Naruto was with his dad and the guy was killed right in front of him. That's more likely than a six year old killing their father's murderer."

"I guess… but I still think there was a cover-up of some sort."

"Oh definitely desu." The witch agreed. "I'd be more than willing to say it was to hide that the wife killed the assassin probably. That seems like the most probable scenario. She killed the killer and then set up the guard story to hide that she did it and avoid the press. I mean, paparazzi never leave their targets alone and stuff." Kokoa took a sip of her drink as she mulled it over in her head before shaking the thoughts from her mind.

"I still want to know what happened." Yukari nodded her head in agreement but stayed silent. Everyone had something they wanted to keep secret, just as everyone else wanted to know those things. It was just the way of the world.

* * *

"So what do you think happened?" Moka asked as Tsukune looked up from his work with Mizore next to him. "About Naruto's father." She clarified as both seemed confused as to what the vampire meant.

"Well, he's obviously still in pain at the thought of it." Mizore said as she recognized the look Naruto had on his face from before. It was one she had on herself a few times when she thought of what her seventeenth birthday would bring.

"Yeah, but I think we should leave it alone really." Tsukune set his pencil down as he thought back to how Naruto had asked them to drop it. "He really doesn't like the memories so it'd be best to wait until he trust us enough to tell us himself."

"Well yeah." Kurumu chimed in as she set some papers down at the table with Tsukune. "But we're pretty much reporters now. We're supposed to be inquisitive and stuff. Besides, there's no harm in wondering what happened. We just won't find out if we're right or wrong until Naruto decides to share." Tsukune reluctantly nodded as she was right. "Personally I think his mom probably took out the killer and bribed the paper to make a false story."

"I was thinking that maybe the guard could've been a family friend they had brought along and the person simply wanted to remain anonymous." Moka supplied. Both theories were sound actually and had both Mizore and Tsukune nodding in agreement.

"Well whatever happened, I think Naruto saw the whole thing." Mizore gave her input causing them to look at her. "He really seemed shaken up at the thought of his dad's death, as if he knew it personally. So I'd say he saw the whole thing possibly from up close."

"I still think we should drop it and get back to work." Tsukune muttered getting the girls to stop and return to what they were doing. They were curious, he couldn't blame them. But he could get them to worry about it later.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room as he looked down at a picture of his family. There was a small four year old version of himself in a bright orange t-shirt smiling wildly with his hands up in the air as he sat on his father's shoulders. The man was wearing a white button up shirt and smiling up at the child even as one hand held him up. His other arm was wrapped around a woman with long red hair and violet eyes wearing a dark blue blouse. The woman was resting her head on his shoulder, even as the boy's foot was right next to her hair. Naruto ran a thumb over the picture before grabbing the laptop at his side and setting the picture down. He quickly opened up a chat and was happy to find his target online.

_Hi mom._

_Hi Sochi. What's up?_

_Not much I guess. School had this thing where we had to join clubs so I'm in the newspaper club._

_Well that's great. I'm guessing you've made some friends then?_

_Yeah. They even found out about my status and they're ok with it._

_Wait, which status? The one from your father or the other one from me?_

_Both._

_And they really don't care?_

_Nope._

_See Sochi? What'd I tell you all these years? It's not what you are but who you are. I knew you'd be able to find some people who accept you._

_Well one of them actually does have a problem with me. But she's giving me a chance because her sister said something to her apparently._

_Well at least you've got that. So just work at it and she'll come around eventually. So who's in the club with you?_

_The club president is this junior whose a perverted werewolf. Then there's this child genius witch. She's only twelve and she's a sophomore!_

_Wow. Impressive. Anyone else?_

_A yuki-onna, a succubus, and a vampire that are all sophomore girls that seem to like the only sophomore guy in the club. Technically the witch likes him too. They get into fights over him every so often._

_Sounds like it'd be fun to watch._

_Kind of. And the last member is a freshman like me and is the vampire's younger sister. She's the one that doesn't like me._

_Well, just keep working on it like I said._

_I will. Anything new back home?_

_Not really. Your godfather stopped by to talk business a bit and told me to wish you luck at school but otherwise nothing._

_How is the old pervert?_

_About a step away from losing his manhood if he tries to get me to send you his books again._

_Sounds about right_

_Hey, do you know when anything's going on that would give me an excuse to come up there? I wouldn't mind meeting your friends._

_I can check but nothing comes to mind right now._

_Well you do that while I enjoy my freedom._

_I wasn't that bad._

_Sochi, I didn't make as much trouble as you did when I was your age and I'm a full blooded kitsune. I know we're pranksters by nature but come on! You alone beat five of me!_

_Lies! Those are slanderous lies!_

_Your second grade principal._

_He had it coming._

_How about that Sai kid in fourth grade?_

_Little bastard wouldn't stop talking about dicks to everyone. It was creepy and we all wanted him to stop._

_That one red head from the beach when you were thirteen?_

_She wouldn't stop cussing me out over how I beat her at volleyball._

_Your godmother, godfather, even your father when he was around._

_Old drunk, stupid pervert and dad thought it was funny so you can't count him. I even got you a couple of times._

_And that helps your point how?_

_Oh, right you're still wrong._

_Sochi, I'm your mother. As your mother I'm always right, period. Even when I'm wrong, which I never am, I'm still right. Or do you think you can back up your words with strength now?_

_You just want to hit me for switching your shampoo with black hair dye before I left._

_YOU LITTLE BASTARD I KNEW IT WAS YOU! WHEN I GET THERE I'M KICKING YOUR ASS TO THE MOON!_

… _:P_

_Make your little smilies while you can Sochi. Your days are numbered._

_Nah. You love me too much to get rid of me._

_You sure about that? I mean you cause so much trouble I think it'd probably be easier to have a life without a kid._

_Mom…_

_Or you know, maybe I could start dating again, and replace you with a newer model._

_Mom._

_There's lots of options out there. I don't really need you now do I?_

_Mom!_

_What Sochi?_

_You wouldn't really replace me would you?_

_Maybe. :P Anyways, the phone's ringing so I've gotta go. Love you Sochi._

_Love you, mom._

Naruto signed off with a grin after his conversation with his mom. She always knew just what to say to make him happy, even when she didn't know he was feeling down. The blonde put his laptop away before realizing something and face palming. "I forgot to tell her Neko-chan works here." The boy muttered before sighing. "Oh well, I'll tell her next time."

* * *

It was extremely hot. That was the main thought going the minds of everyone in the club room as they waited for Moka, Mizore and Tsukune to arrive. Apparently something happened with the barrier covering the school to cause the climate change but nobody knew the specifics. Yukari was looking through her spell book hoping to find some kind of 'anti-heat' spell to use so that she could cool off as Kokoa was holding a bottle of iced coffee to her forehead. Kurumu was sweating up a storm, making her top stick to her body, while fanning herself with a folded newspaper. Naruto had just slipped off his jacked but otherwise seemed fine. Eventually seeing the boy go about his work without sweating got on the busty girls' nerves.

"How the hell are you not sweating like the rest of us?!" She shouted so Naruto looked up for a moment before going back to his homework.

"As a Kitsune, I'm a creature of fire. Heat doesn't bother me unless it's taken to the extremes like a volcano or something. According to mom, Kitsune live in hot climates anyways." He answered casually as he penciled in an answer. "This sort of thing is nothing to me. I only took off my jacket because everyone else looked like they were suffering. You probably would've yelled a lot sooner if I left it on." Kurumu was going to retort when their three missing sophomore members walked in.

"Hey guys. We've got some news." Moka started as Mizore nodded and walked forward.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to visit my home."

"Wait; go to the land of the yuki-onna?" Yukari asked for clarification. At Mizore's question the girl closed her book and grinned. "Sounds fun! When can we leave?"

"Oh hell yeah! Vacation time!" Kurumu cheered as she stood up with her hands in the air. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Alright." Naruto nodded with a small smile. "This oughta be fun." Kokoa merely shrugged but was happy to be getting out of the heat herself.

"Pack your bags for tomorrow then. I'll get everything set up." Mizore told them before leaving the room as Moka and Tsukune grinned. It looked like the Newspaper club was going on a trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Is there anyone who can draw or find a pic of Naruto x Kokoa for the Cover Image, I would be extremely grateful. **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

"I can't wait to get there!" Kurumu cheered, holding a small microphone in her hands as she grinned and stood in the walkway of the bus. "I wonder if yuki-onna have Karaoke? This is gonna be so much fun!" Yukari cheered with her as Mizore stared out the window.

"We got permission for this trip because classes are canceled while the barrier back at school is being fixed." Ruby commented getting them to nod at the reminder. "Still it'll be nice to see where the Yuki-onna live."

"**We're coming up on the Snow Village.**" The Bus driver commented, his eyes still glowing a bright white under the rim of his hat. "**Any place connected by the fourth-dimension barriers is easy to reach from the schools portal system.**" He commented as they traveled through a bright light. "**Here we are!**" He exclaimed as the light faded.

Chapter 3: The Prophecy of Salvation! Rescue Mizore

A snowstorm. That creepy old man in the bus dropped them off in the middle of a snowstorm without them knowing where they were supposed to go. Not only that but Mizore who was naturally attuned to cold weather due to her race, none of the others shared that immunity. "What the hell?!" Kurumu screamed as she shivered.

"Don't worry, it's just a little further and then it'll warm up for you." Mizore commented as she stared walking ahead. The girls followed quickly before Yukari noticed something off about Naruto.

"Naruto-san, why are you steaming?" She asked, drawing attention to the blond. The boy currently had massive amounts of steam rolling off him and he didn't seem cold in the slightest. "Aren't you cold?" The blond gave her a look before blue fire flared around him before vanishing as he kept steaming.

"I'm warming myself up with my fire so no, I'm not cold. And all the ice and snow is just melting on contact that's why I'm steaming." He explained as they walked, before his eye twitched at the action of a couple of the girls.

"So warm."

"I know. This is great, desu."

"I am not a damn heater for you!" Naruto shouted at Kurumu and Yukari who were suddenly very close to him and holding their hands out as if Naruto was a campfire to warm up around. The girls shrieked with laughter before running ahead as Naruto started chasing after them with fireballs in his hands. Tsukune chuckled at their antics as he felt Naruto had fit right into the group while Kokoa scoffed while rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

"Idiots." She muttered as Moka playfully swatted her arm with a small smile. Mizore just kept silent as she led them towards her home before they noticed the snowstorm start to let up.

"This is what I wanted to show you guys. This is my home." Mizore commented as the storm cleared and revealed a large city made of ice, with aurora's dancing in the sky as the light shined and reflected off the snow constructs. The club members all gasped at the beauty of the city before following Mizore again as they went down to the city the girl called home. Up close they saw that while ice and snow covered the buildings, there were still built using modern materials and mostly in common styles. They also saw a few yuki-onna peeking out at them from behind corners or street post, a few even began following the group through the city. Apparently stalking people was a yuki-onna trait as a whole, not just a quirk of Mizore's.

"Ah Mizore, good to see you." A woman called out as she stepped forward. Her hair the same lavender shade as Mizore's and she was wearing a simple kimono. "And to the newspaper club, how nice to see all of you."

"Tsurara-san." The older members of the group cheered as they had met Mizore's mother last year during the school festival at the end of the year. The woman smiled, happy that she was remembered and gave a light bow before stopping in front of Tsukune.

"So nice to see you again Tsukune." She commented before grabbing him and started to walk off, dragging the boy behind her. "I have a room all ready for you and Mizore to get busy tonight. Don't worry I'll make sure nothing bother the two of you." She commented before a kunai made of ice impacted her head.

"I don't need your help mother." Mizore commented as Moka just chuckled nervously.

"She's the same as ever I see."

"Mother's like that make daughters like Mizore huh?" Kurumu commented as Kokoa was shaking her head at the yuki-onna antics, while Naruto face-palmed at the rather blatant attempt to force her daughter and Tsukune together. Apparently even the parents were in on the girls' attempts to claim the older boy and were helping out.

* * *

"Thank you for the tea Tsurara-san." Naruto said as she handed him a cup. The woman smiled before retaking her seat as the others sat at the table.

"So, you all came to see the ceremony hmm?" Tsurara questioned as everyone other than Mizore looked confused.

"Ceremony?" The group chirped in unison, so Tsurara sent a glance to her daughter before explaining.

"It's a Yuki-onna tradition. When a girl comes of age at seventeen, they gather a bouquet of a special flower called a snow white and then go up to the shrine of the Snow priestess and offer the flowers to her and get her blessing in love.

"Really?" The older female group members shouted in unison before glancing at Tsukune slightly.

"Somewhat. You see the Snow Priestess has the power to see the future." Tsurara explained. "Well, not the future exactly but rather the possibilities our choices bring. Long ago she foresaw how our race would decline and made the decision to hold these ceremonies to predict the perfect match for our young girls to keep us from extinction as a race as we are only fertile for a short time. It worked as while our numbers have still declined some we still remain here and strong. She's also made other decisions that have brought about great but needed change for our people to keep us alive." She then gave the group a small smile as she took a sip of her tea. "Would you like to partake in the ceremony? Maybe the priestess will predict who your perfect man is." She teased as Tsukune began to pale slight at the looks he began receiving from the girls.

"Just how obsessed are they?" Naruto muttered under his breath while Kokoa nodded in agreement. It was one thing they both agreed on, the other girls in their group were far too obsessed with Tsukune. Plus what made them so devoted to him? He didn't seem that great!

"So this is why you invited us Mizore?" Kurumu asked as she swung an arm over the girls' shoulder with a grin. "Well thanks! This is gonna be great be great. I can't wait to see this flower thing and maybe have my future told!"

"Tsurara-san said possible future." Naruto reminded while the girl turned to him and scowled.

"If it involves me and Tsukune-kun then it's a guarantee and nothing will stop that!"

"What if she says you're not going to be with him? Is it still a guarantee then?" He fire back as she scowled and began arguing with him about how nothing would separate her from Tsukune while Mizore looked out the window with a sad look on her face.

Meanwhile Tsurara had stepped out of the room to make arrangements for the girls to participate when an older Yuki-onna confronted her. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let outsiders into the ceremony? Especially now? What about _that?_" She asked as Tsurara smiled gently.

"That's precisely why I'd like for them to enter with Mizore and the others. I know her friends are strong." She explained with confidence. "I know with them there will be no threat to any of the girls that complete the ceremony. They'll make sure of it." The older woman nodded her head and left as Tsurara thought about her secret reasoning for inviting her daughter's friends to the ceremony. In the end even she was just a mother looking out for her child.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kurumu…" Mizore muttered as she got up from where she was sleeping with the others. "But I have to do this." The girl whispered before waking Tsukune and convincing him to come with her to see something, the girl dressed herself in a light blue and lavender kimono tied together with a white sash while Tsukune bundled up in a winter jacket and followed after her in confusion.

"Why're we going now Mizore-san?" Tsukune asked as he trudged through the cold night, the aurora's above seemed to even shine brighter against the night sky.

"I just wanted to show you something private about the flowers before the others." The girl lied smoothly. Tsukune frowned as something seemed off to him but he still followed as he trusted her. After everything they had been through last year how could he not? "Come on, they're this way."

Back at the house Kurume moaned in her sleep, no doubt having an erotic dream of her and Tsukune. Much like one would expect from a succubus. However, when the girl rolled over to latch onto the she thought she was sleeping next to she felt wood, and not the kind she'd like. Sleepily opening her eyes at feeling something rough against her hand she saw that Tsukune had been replaced by a log with his picture of Tsukune on the top. "What?!" She screeched, waking everyone else in the room. She quickly looked around as the rest of the club started to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

"What is it Kurumu?" Yukari Yawned out.

"Mizore and Tsukune-kun are gone that's what!" The girl growled out making their eyes snap over in shock as they ran over to see that she was right.

"But where would they go?" Moka asked as Yukari put out her idea.

"They must've gone to the snow whites!" When they all turned to her as she poked her fingers together slightly. "I recognized that flower earlier when it was mentioned. Its pollen and scent is a highly effective aphrodisiac. I used some in that potion I gave to Moka-chan earlier this year. Mizore's probably gone to use it with Tsukune so they will…" She trailed off as the image of Tsukune and Mizore doing the deed had popped into their heads.

"THAT BITCH!" Kurumu shrieked in rage before getting dressed as Moka tried to calm her down.

"Wait! We don't know if that's really what's going on!" Kurumu scoffed at the idea that, that wasn't what was going on while she continued to get dressed with Moka and the rest of club deciding to follow suit. However, as they ran out the door they found Tsurara waiting on top of the roof top holding a gun with a small smile on her face.

"Oh my, what are you all doing up?" She asked calmly as Kurumu growled at her.

"We're going after Tsukune-kun!"

"Oh dear, but I can't allow that." Tsurara replied while the succubus growled at her again. "You see, there's a monster out there that's been attacking people. I volunteered to keep watch here."

"A likely excuse!" Kurumu screamed as even Moka and Yukari were beginning to think something was up before Tsurara shook her head.

"It's true." However, she then jumped down to them and handed the gun over to Kurumu. "But if you still insist on heading out then take this so that you can fight. It only fires snowballs; however they'll pack quite the punch. It's a Yuki-onna specialty."

"You're really letting us go?" Moka asked as her actions didn't seem to make sense and the woman nodded.

"I know Mizore left with Tsukune following her, but I volunteered to make sure the monster didn't try to get into the village so I couldn't go after them. So please, protect my daughter." She pleaded, convincing the group that there really was a monster, though Kurumu still seemed angry that Mizore had snuck off with Tsukune.

"If it's a monster of snow I think fire would work best." Naruto commented as his right hand erupted into his usual blue flame. "I'm coming with." He stated and none of them argued as fire would work best against ice.

"I'll stay back here with Tsurara-san." Ruby told them. Kokoa nodded with her as she didn't want to go into the snow at night. So the three girls plus one blond ran out into the night to find their friends, and possibly save them or stop them depending on how they were found.

* * *

"Mizore-san, let's just go back to the house and come out here tomorrow with everyone else." Tsukune pleaded as he was getting tired of walking through the snow in the dark. Mizore ignored his plea as she continued going forward, with Tsukune following. "Why is it so important we do this now anyways?"

"You'll understand when we get there." She answered, still walking ahead at an even pace. The wind still picked up around them briefly but she ignored it as Tsukune shivered in his jacket. Even bundled up it was still cold to the boy. The two continued walking before a snowball impacted the ground ahead of them and they turned to see Kurumu holding a gun glaring at the lavender haired girl.

"There you are traitor!" She shouted, aiming the last part of her comment at Mizore. The girl gritted her teeth before grabbing him and created skis on her feet. Then without warning shot off as Kurumu's fears were true. "Get back here!" The succubus yelled as she fired more snowballs at the fleeing duo. However, the wind began to pick up further as Naruto's nose twitched.

"I smell something…" Naruto muttered before his eyes widened and he jumped aside to avoid a claw swipe from a massive creature. The girls all turned around as Naruto stood to see a large creature covered in white fur with glowing red eyes standing before them. "That's the thing Tsurara-san warned us about?!" Naruto yelled as Kurumu took aim at it with the gun.

"Take this!" She shouted as she fired the gun's snowy ammo at the beast, blasting holes straight into its arm. The beast recoiled before the holes filled back and then it glared at them and roared.

"Move!" Naruto shouted as he shoved Kurumu out of the way of a claw while Moka and Yukari dodged under their own power. The blonde then got up and made a fireball which he threw at the beast. However, he missed as it dodged; its eyes went wide at the flames. Something Naruto caught. "Heh, it's scared of fire." He mused before grinning and charged the beast. "Well then let's give it some more!" The blond yelled as he lit his arms on fire and launched two large fireballs at the creature. When it tried to dodge he released large streams of fire that followed the beast melting the snow around him creating a watery path in the snow covered landscape.

"Whoa, Naruto-san has it on the run." Yukari exclaimed as Moka nodded. Kurumu looked to see that he had the beast covered before turning off to the direction Mizore ran off to.

"Naruto, can you hold that thing back?" The blond looked at her and grinned watching as the monster glared at him while dodging his flames.

"No problem!"

"Then we're gonna go ahead to get Tsukune-kun back from that traitor." The boy rolled his eyes at the traitor comment but nodded his head so the three girls stated running down the path Mizore's skis left behind in the snow. The monster saw them leave but was forced to jump back as Naruto launched another large fireball towards it.

"Uh uh. You wanna go after them then you'll have to go through me ugly." He taunted as he gathered more flames. The beast took a step back as the boy grinned. "You really picked the wrong night to attack someone." He declared before launching another fireball at the white furred creature.

* * *

"This is it Tsukune-kun." Mizore muttered as she set the teen down and allowed her skis to melt away. The boy took a moment to gather his bearings after the unexpected and fast ski ride before looking and seeing a large field filled with pure white flowers, blooming and thriving despite the frigid temperatures.

"It's beautiful." He commented as she nodded and bent down to pick one. The girl then stood and turned to Tsukune to offer him a flower.

"This is what I wanted to show you Tsukune-kun. The snow whites I'm named after. A long time ago, I brought another boy here, asking him to promise to meet me here when we were older. But he was afraid of me since I was a Youkai and was scared I would devour him as the stories sometimes say." She explained as the smell of the flowers began to make Tsukune light headed though he tried to fight the feeling to listen to her story. "Like my mother said, a yuki-onna is only fertile for a short time compared to other races, even humans. And the Snow priestess made the changes to ensure the future of our race. One of them was declaring that we are at the age of seventeen and need to have a man chosen at that time. If we don't she uses her powers to pick one for us, for the good of our race. But I don't want that."

"Mizore-san." Tsukune muttered as the girl pulled off her sash and let her kimono fall open, the boy began blushing at her actions. The girl turned to him with a sad smile and held the flower in her hands as she faced him.

"That's why, just for tonight, will you please make me you lover?"

* * *

"Try again ugly!" Naruto taunted as he jumped back from another slash and retaliated with a large fireball that took off the arm of the beast as it tried to dodge. Naruto smirked slight as it tried to grow back its arm yet continued to fail as he readied another fireball in his hand. "Come on! This can't be your best!" The monster growled at him with a pained look on its face before it froze and looked in the direction that the girls ran in.

"Not them…" It growled out in a surprisingly feminine voice, shocking the blonde as he allowed his fireball to dissipate.

"You can talk?!"He shouted as it turned to face him.

"But her…" It muttered as its form shivered and dissolved into snow before flying over his head going in the direction the others ran in. Naruto stared for a bit before recovering and chasing after the beast.

"Hey! Get back here!" He shouted as the creature ignored him and continued speeding away.

* * *

"What?" Tsukune gasped out as she took a step towards him and opened her kimono further, revealing her bare breast and panty clad form. However, he quickly grabbed the edges of her garment and yanked it closed, all while failing to stop the massive nosebleed he had gained. "I saw nothing! Those were cherries! Yup definitely cherries!" He tried to convince himself as Mizore frowned. This wasn't going as she had planned.

"Tsukune-kun…" She muttered as she tried to shove the snow white she held into his face so the flowers effects could take a stronger hold. The boy's mind started to cloud as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "I'm sorry. The flower is an aphrodisiac that incites the feelings of love and lust in the opposite gender. I wanted to do this right, but I'm out of time. Please Tsukune-kun, just make me yours!" She cried out as tears began to fall from her eyes. The boy placed a hand to cup her face as he still had some control of his actions and gave her a sad look.

"How can I…" He asked. "When it looks like you'll shatter if I touch you." Mizore began crying at what she was forcing herself to do to avoid the Snow priestess's laws as well as to make the boy she loved hers even as he fought against the flowers aphrodisiac, while trying to talk Mizore out of her actions. However, the wind began to pick up as the snow started to obscure their vision. Mizore was suddenly lifted off the ground and was being held by a beautiful woman with light blue hair wearing a formal kimono. She had a small smile on her face as she looked down on the girl she held in her arms.

"Here you are… girl of prophecy…" she uttered before casting a glance at Tsukune and then vanishing with Mizore in a swirl of ice and snow.

"Mizore-san!" Tsukune yelled as they vanished, just in time for the others to catch up and see Tsukune on the ground.

"Tsukune-kun!" They cried as they rushed over and helped him up, idly noticing the beautiful field of flowers they were next to. "Where's that traitor Mizore?" Kurumu asked, wanting to find the girl that caused all this and give her a piece of her mind for kidnapping the teen. Maybe a few bruises too, this gun had a lower setting after all.

"She was taken." Tsukune gasped out. "Taken by a woman that somehow appeared out of the snow!" He told them as Naruto caught up.

"Are you all okay?" He asked as he got close. They nodded and he sighed in relief. "That's good. The monster said something before turning into snow and rushing after you guys. I couldn't even keep up." He explained before taking a sniff of the air. "Hey do you guys smell that?" He wondered what the odd smell was before seeing the large garden of flowers behind the teens. He held his nose shut before backing up. "Shit, I didn't mean to get so close." He exclaimed as he ran away from the flowers, heading back to the house.

"What was that about?" Moka asked, but the others girls shrugged in confusion while Tsukune was still worried about Mizore.

* * *

"Welcome to my palace, Mizore Shirayuki." The woman offered as the girl had her kimono tied with a new sash that a servant had provided before being brought to the main throne room where the woman who had abducted her was waiting. "I am the Snow priestess and you are very important your woman for our race."

"Why am I here? Why did you take me?" She asked as the now identified princess motioned towards the side.

"I can see the possible future as you likely know and I have foreseen yours as well of that of our race." She began to explain as a man walked out from the hall. "In order to better our people and to save the yuki-onna from extinction, I began using my powers to better our people and to keep us from extinction. I began using my powers to arrange marriages for our young women to keep our numbers up. However, recently I began to see that wouldn't be enough. Within that dark sight was the vision of a girl that would bring about our races salvation. That girl is you, and you can save the yuki-onna by going with this man and becoming his wife." She explained as Mizore got a good look at the man. He was wearing a black business suit worn open and had on a kind, though he had a slightly patronizing smile with slicked back but still slightly roughed up hair. "This man is a very high ranking individual in a global business in the human world. And by having you marry him, he will pool his companies' resources into aiding the yuki-onna. This Mizore is your destiny." She finished as the young woman looked at the man in shock and a small amount of fear at how she was being forced to him.

"So you're my girl of destiny hmm?" He mused while giving a slight bow, though his eyes never left hers. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Miyabi Fujisaki."

* * *

"What do you mean Mizore was taken?" The girls shouted as Tsukune warmed himself up with a cup of tea in his hands. On the other side of the room Naruto stood in the corner with his hand over his nose and his head down, though any time the girls tried to get near him he told them to get back.

"This woman appeared out of the snow and took her! That's exactly what I've been saying." Tsukune repeated. He liked the girls he truly did, but sometimes they just wouldn't listen to him. "We have to find her and save her!"

"Why?" Kurumu snapped back, still angry at the girl for trying to sneak off with Tsukune. "She got what she deserved, the traitor." She muttered as Tsurara set the phone down and sighed.

"I have news about Mizore." She stated to get everyone's attention. "Apparently the snow priestess has her. She said she found her half naked by the snow whites with Tsukune attacking her." The girls all gaped as the boy sputtered out denials. "So you went and had your way with my daughter Tsukune?" She questioned as the boy shook his head.

"That's not what happened!" He shrieked, afraid of what the woman would do if she believed that he attacked her daughter. The woman appeared directly in his face and locked eyes with him getting him to flinch back.

"Then what happened? You were with my daughter, her being half naked, at night and you didn't force yourself on her?" She questioned as the boy shook his head no and the woman grabbed him by his shoulders. "What so you mean you didn't have your way with her? What are you a coward?!"

"You're more concerned about that?" The girls shrieked as she backed off to go to the phone again, Tsukune paled as he sat confused in his chair. However, Kokoa wasn't paying attention to their quarrels about the possible actions Tsukune and Mizore did or didn't take. She was standing a few feet from Naruto staring at him.

"Why are you cowering in the corner Namikaze? My sister said you held off the monster until it fled, but when you saw the flowers and ran. Why?" She asked. The blond sighed but kept his nose pinched shut and took a deep breath.

"Yukari said the flowers are an aphrodisiac right?" The boy clarified and the girl nodded. "Well I have an enhanced sense of smell. Mix that with my natural youkai instincts that I have trouble controlling sometimes and what do you get?" He asked her getting her to blink before looking at him in confusion.

"So you're basically hiding in the corner because you're afraid you might lose control to the small bit of flowers you smelled and try to attack one of us?"

"Essentially…" The blonde admitted as Kokoa scoffed.

"You would've done it by now or right when the smell first hit you. I don't think you have anything to worry about." She told him before walking up and ripping his hand away from his nose and staring into his eyes. "See?" His eyes dilated for and a low growl came from his throat before he shook his head and slapped his cheeks to snap himself out of it. Kokoa grinned when his eyes returned to normal. "Told ya so."

"Yeah… thanks I guess." Naruto muttered as she stepped back and went back over to her sister, as Naruto got out of the corner to join them at the table.

"Well she's not getting off that easy!" Kurumu shouted as she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Tsurara asked.

"To bring Mizore back to school!" She declared and Tsurara smiled as the other members agreed and begun to leave with the succubus.

"Then you'll need a plan." Tsurara called, before the others could leave, and then laying out a large blueprint of the snow priestess's palace. "Mizore will likely be held here, in the royal wing of the building." Tsurara pointed out before dragging her finger down towards a larger room. "And the ceremony brings the girls here. You'll need to split into two teams though. One will cause a distraction and draw security away from Mizore's location while the other will sneak through and rescue my daughter from the palace." The group was both stunned and impressed by the simple yet effective plan the woman had been able to lay out considering she had thought it up on the spot. Tsurara then stood back and moved a shelf revealing a secret compartment in her wall filled with various guns. "And you'll need weapons so take what you feel you'll need from here."

"Why do you have so many weapons Tsurara-san?" Moka asked as they all stared in shock and admittedly some small fear of the woman came off as normal though slightly obsessed mother.

"I'm a bit of a weapons fanatic, and when I was younger I always wanted to be a spy like in the movies."

"So that's why the plan seemed so professional." Yukari commented as Naruto shook his head.

"And that makes up for having an entire stash of weapons how? My mom's a sword fanatic and even she only owns five." The blond admitted with a shrug as it didn't matter that much while the girls began grabbing guns.

"If everything works out well then my daughter will be back here in time for dinner." Tsurara commented while cocking a hand gun. Her eyes widened for a second as if remembering something before she set the gun down and left the room. She quickly returned though holding a pair of wigs and handed them to Tsukune and Naruto. "The two of you will need these."

"Why?" They asked in unison as Tsukune nervously placed his on while Naruto stared at his in confusion.

"Men aren't allowed at the ceremony so you'll have to masquerade as girls and sneak in." The woman explained even as Kurumu had run over to Tsukune and wrapped him in a hug yelling 'kawaii' at seeing him in a wig. Naruto chuckled but handed his wig back to the woman.

"That's okay; I've got a better idea though. Tsukune, take the wig off." Naruto said before closing his eyes. He raised both his hands and began concentrating some youki into his fingertips, making them glow a bright red. The older boy did as he was told as Kurumu stepped back when Naruto jabbed his forehead making him stumble back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tsukune asked, even as the others in the room aside from Naruto stared at Tsukune in shock. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"Anybody got a mirror for the guy?" Naruto asked with a grin as he looked over his handiwork while Yukari conjured one and handed it to Tsukune. The boy gasped at the sight of himself and immediately understood their shock and Naruto's idea instantly.

"You made me a girl? How?" He, or rather she, asked. Tsukune now appeared to have long brown hair that went down his back; his face had narrowed slightly into a more feminine shape. He also now had a shapely hourglass figure with a slim waist and mid C-cup breast.

"You're still a guy Tsukune, it's only an illusion. Kitsune are good at two things, fire and illusions. Technically Kurumu should be able to so this as well since succubae specialize in illusions." The blonde explained before glancing at the girl in question.

"I'm not that good at them." She admitted before walking up to Tsukune and raising a hand to his chest, but as he went to grasp them his/her hand went through.

"Like I said, it's an illusion. None of it is real so Tsukune doesn't really have a rack I can place the two of us under an illusion so to make us look like we're chicks, and then we can take them off once we make it in. We'll just have to be careful not to let anybody touch the assets I place on us or they'll see right through it all." Naruto explained before snapping his fingers as Tsukune's appearance shimmered before he returned to normal. "It's a lot more practical than a wig in my book. But cameras will see right through it since there no senses for me to manipulate. He admitted with a slight shrug while the girls grinned.

"That's fine. It'll be enough. Good thinking Naruto." Moka praised as they went over the blueprints again. "Now we just need to focus on whose going where, and memorize the routes we'll take."

"I want to be in the distraction group." Kokoa volunteered before grinning as she picked up a large gun. "A good fight is just what the doctor ordered."

"I'm going after Mizore." Tsukune declared as he looked down at the blueprint on the table. "It's partially my fault she was taken to begin with. I have to go help her." The others nodded as teams were decided and plans were made.

"Wait, I just remembered something." Naruto started getting the others focus on him. "We're sneaking in by taking part in this flower ceremony right?" They nodded so he sighed "Yeah that's gonna be a problem for me. With my sense of smell one good whiff and those flowers are a very strong aphrodisiac. Just a small whiff tonight was enough to make me light headed before I ran. If I go near those things again and for a long time I don't think I could control myself, especially since I'll be around so many women. Not to mention my illusion would drop and Tsukune and I would be revealed."

"Oh right, that would be a problem." Yukari admitted as Kurumu frowned.

"Couldn't you just hold your nose the entire time?"

"And how stupid would it look if one girl held her nose the entire time she gathered the flowers and walked to the palace?" Naruto countered, as Kurumu nodded with a sheepish smile at not realizing that.

"How about you plug your nose with something like tissue and then put the illusion over yourself to hide it?" Moka suggested. Naruto thought about it before he shrugged.

"It'll be annoying but I think it may work. I'll just have to make sure the tissue or whatever stays there because one whiff and I have no idea what'll happen to me. I don't want to hurt anyone and I already have trouble controlling my base instincts when the urges are strong enough. Throw an aphrodisiac in the mix and I'll likely throw me into a frenzy, and I'd rather not do that. I'd hurt everyone and I'd feel horrible afterwards." He admitted while Tsurara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy you're so worried about the safety of the others, but I think I may have something that can help you." She told him before leaving the room. The others wondered what she meant before she came back and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah that'll work."

* * *

**Omake: Other Uses**

"Tsukune as a girl is hot." Yukari commented, as Naruto dispelled the illusion he placed on the boy. "Um… Naruto-san? How will you look?" She asked as the boy shrugged and closed his eyes and focused. His form seemed to shimmer before being replaced by a slight taller girl with long blonde pigtails, a slim waist and D-cup breast. (**You guys know what I mean**) "Whoa…"

"Yeah, to be honest this isn't my first time disguising myself as a girl." Naruto admitted, as the rest noticed that even his voice had changed to fit his new form. "I've used this form to play pranks or trick people for a little bit of fun." Kurumu grinned and walked around him to get a good look at his 'female' form.

"Like what?"

"Well I've tricked a few guys into thinking they were going to meet this hot girl at the movies or a restaurant for a date, but then she never shows. I'd go as my normal self and laugh at them from a distance."

"That's mean Naruto." Moka commented with a frown so the boy shook his head.

"I only did it to perverts that wouldn't leave other girls alone." He explained while waving his hand dismissively. Kurumu grinned even wider as an idea came to her.

"Think you could do it to Gin?" The others gained the same mischievous grin as the succubus at the idea of pranking Gin, while Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe, but he's a werewolf though so he might smell me under the illusion"

"Then why don't we give you some perfume to hide that." The large breasted girl offered and Naruto sighed.

"At least you aren't asking the same thing as my godfather did."

"What did he ask?" Yukari asked so he looked to the side with a small blush.

"To cover him in an illusion so he could go into the women's bathhouse to peep on them." The blonde nervously admitted. "I covered the both of us at first but after we were inside I cancelled the illusion on him and exposed him, and watched as he got his ass beat." The girls laughed at that however, Tsukune pointed something out.

"But what about you Naruto-san?" The blonde paled as the girls realized what he had just pointed out. He went in with his godfather but only cancelled the man's illusion, keeping his own on. Meaning he remained in the bathhouse and watched the girls. The girls all turned on Naruto as he began sweating.

"I uh, I need some fresh air…" The boy said lamely before running out the room as the girls began chasing him.

"PERVERT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Quick update on the poll for Tsukune's pairing **

**Moka: 62%**

**Mizore: 12%**

**Kurumu: 12%**

**Ruby: 12%**

**It looks like you guys want Moka to be with Tsukune which will make it easier on me, but I'll leave the poll open till the end of the week.**

* * *

"Today all of you are now women of age among our people…" An older yuki-onna started as all the girls had flowers in hand and were standing in a grand hall waiting for the portion of the ceremony where the Snow priestess would come out and tell them their futures. However, three girls happened to walk over to one of the attendants to the side and slightly embarrassed grins asked to use the restroom.

"Honestly, couldn't you girls hold it until after the ceremony?" The attendant muttered as Moka looked down.

"I'm truly sorry about this."

"Just finish up so we can return." Moka however, shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. We're not really here for the ceremony." The woman turned to see that Moka, Kokoa and Ruby had all pulled out guns; Moka and Ruby looked slightly guilty but seemed determined to go through with their plans while Kokoa had a huge grin on her face. "We came to rescue Mizore!"

Chapter 4: Regretful Tears, Unstable Power!

An explosion got the attention of all the girls and woman who were waiting in the main hall as the guards had rushed out to deal with the disturbance. "Please remain calm!" The old woman shouted out. "We'll have this taken care of in just a moment!"

"I guess they started huh?" Yukari commented, as Kurumu nodded to her.

"Right, time for our part of the plan." The succubus replied while they headed out of the room unnoticed, with two other girls following, one with long blonde hair and the other with brown. As soon as they were far enough from the room the blonde stopped.

"Finally, time to drop the illusions." She muttered before both her form as well as the brunettes shimmered and revealed Naruto and Tsukune, though the blonde had a small gas mask on. "Thankfully Tsurara-san had this so I didn't lose it around the flowers." He said before he tossed it to the side as the four continued up.

"Moka and the others should have their attention so we should be able to go unnoticed." Yukari spoke up as they froze and ducked behind the wall when some more yuki-onna women came running through carrying more snow guns. When they were out of sight the group grinned before running forward.

"You know, now that we're here I can see the castle is made of just snow and ice, the only metal here are the pipes insulating the running water and electrical wires. I could probably burn a path straight through the walls for us." Naruto stated, but Tsukune shook his head at the idea.

"You'd draw attention to us." The younger boy pouted before shaking his head.

"I should've gone with the distraction team." He muttered getting the rest to chuckle. "It's just, with the track record you told Kokoa and I about, I figured going with you guys I would have a greater guarantee for a good fight than the actual fighting group has." He explained as the other three nervously chuckled. He had made a good point technically. Last year things never went as planned, even at the best of times. So sadly the blonde had every right to expect a battle even though they weren't meant to attack anyone.

"Well, hopefully, you won't get one."

* * *

"Nee-san duck!" Kokoa shouted before jumping up and shooting the yuki-onna who were coming up behind Moka. The pink haired girl spared her sister a smile before continuing her attack. In the background Ruby smiled at the sisters before contacting Tsukune via wireless headsets they were both wearing.

"We've got their attention. Get Mizore and go. Hurry!" She chirped before spinning out of her hiding place and taking down several yuki-onna in front of her. Upon seeing Kokoa happily charging into the battle she caught up to Moka and nudged the older vampire. "Looks like your sister is happiest in a fight huh?"

* * *

"This way." Tsukune muttered as he led them through the halls. The four teens had been running through the palace for a few minutes now, hiding themselves whenever people ran by, as they were nearing the rooms that Tsurara told them would contain Mizore. "Right up there…" Tsukune muttered before a voice called out from behind them.

"So, that battle downstairs is a distraction huh? You four are the real plan, aren't you?" The group spun around to see a man in a business suit with a cigarette in his mouth walking towards the group calmly as they narrowed their eyes at him. Naruto was especially worried, despite the strong smell of cigarettes he could smell from the man, he hadn't caught a single whiff until he brought attention to himself. That instantly made him dangerous to the young hanyou.

"Where's Mizore?!" Kurumu shouted.

"Ah, so she's what you came for. This supposed to some sort of rescue operation then?" the man responded to the succubus's shouted question. "She's up ahead, but you don't really know what's going on do you?" The man started before he began to explain. "You see, the Yuki-onna are dying out, something I'm sure you're aware of. So in return for assistance from a certain organization, they agree to give one of their stronger youths to them as a bride. Though in reality, bride isn't the right term. It would be more appropriate to say she's become a hostage for the organization." The man finished as Yukari and Kurumu gasped in shock. Naruto began grinding his teeth as his fist began shaking in rage, before Tsukune began walking towards the man.

"Tsukune-kun, what are you doing? We need to hurry and find Mizore!" Yukari shouted as the brunette teen had begun to glare at the man.

"Yukari-san, Kurumu-san; how, would this man know so much about Mizore?!" He shouted as they realize what he meant. "He's with that organization!" The man nodded as he took a drag from his cigarette calmly.

"I am, and if you four agree to leave with your friends down below I promise you no harm will come to you are Mizore." He offered as Tsukune growled and tried to punch him. However, Miyabi lazily sidestepped the sloppy punch and backhanded into him into the wall. "Keep trying to continue with your little plan and you'll be destroyed." Naruto growled and was about to attack when Kurumu's voice caught his attention.

"Mizore!" They all turned towards where she was looking to see Mizore walking down the stairs with a sad look on her face. "Mizore! We're here to recue you!"

"You can't." Her voice shaky, as were her movements as Tsukune dug himself out of the wall he had been smashed into and walked towards Mizore. Upon seeing him the girl stopped. "I've been defiled… I'm not good enough to be with all anymore… to be with Tsukune anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune started as he walked up the stairs towards her. "We came all this way to save you." The girl shook her head.

"I only came to say goodbye."

"But Mizore-!" Tsukune started as he reached for the girl, but before he could touch her she turned to ice and shattered revealing to the group that she was one of the girl's ice dolls. The group stared in silence as Miyabi started laughing behind them.

"Defiled?! It was just a kiss!" He laughed as Tsukune growled and began stalking towards the man. "She overreacts that much over a simple kiss? How childish!" He was so caught up in his mirth he didn't notice that Tsukune had appeared right in front of him. The chains of his holy lock cracked slightly.

"Shut up!" They boy shouted as he used his ghoul enhanced strength to punch Miyabi away. The other three stared in shock before he turned around and started running up the stairs. "Come on! We have to hurry!" The group recovered before they ran; only pausing to check different doors they came upon for their friend before continuing on to the next. Before they opened the last door to see Mizore, standing in the window, smiling sadly at them with tears on her eyes.

"You came…"

"Mizore!" The girl just closed her eyes as she leaned back and fell out the window, the group knowing the palace was surrounded by large and deadly spikes of ice ran forward to try to save her. "MIZORE!" They screamed as they rushed towards the window, but Kurumu pushed them all aside before bringing out her wings and tail while leaping out the window after her. Since Mizore had closed her eyes she didn't see that Kurumu was now flying after her and opened them in shock as she felt the girls arms wrap around her. With a strong flap of her wings she changed course so they wouldn't crash into the spikes below. The three back in the room breathed out a sigh in relief as Yukari and Tsukune collapsed while Naruto continued watching them to see when they would come back.

"Kurumu I-" Mizore tried to start before the succubus kissed her, her eyes widening in shock. She pulled back for a second as Mizore tried to figure out what was happening before Kurumu pulled her back and kissed her again. And again. Then a fourth time with tongue for good measure. Finally Kurumu pulled back as Mizore stared at her in utter confusion as to what the hell the succubus was doing with her. "What the hell Kurumu?!" She screamed before she began mumbling about learning to use her tongue in that manner.

**(AN: Just wanted to say I agree with the original author in saying that this scene is hot as hell, not to mention slightly confusing. I didn't really care though because it was still hot.)**

"See?" The succubus started as Mizore saw tears rolling down her face. "What's so bad about a kiss? Do you really have to leave us over something like that?" Mizore just looked down as the girl pointed out how foolish she had been acting while the two began flying back to the room. Tsukune and Yukari perked up and smiled as Kurumu set Mizore down and rushed over to her while Naruto walked over to Kurumu, with a large blush on his face and a small amount of blood coming out of his nose.

"So… uh I thought Succubi were only into men." He commented quietly as the girl gained a small blush of her own at the innocent comment which showed that he had seen her kissing Mizore. She turned to see that was grinning despite his blush. "I wonder if I should share this with everyone? I mean, Gin-sempai would go especially nuts over this bit of news…" He trailed off as the girls' blush went past her entire face by now and was even working on heating her upper body. She quickly grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pulled him close so that she could whisper in his ear.

"You tell anybody about it and _I. Will. Castrate you!_" She hissed in his ear as he shivered but nodded. He had his fun, and he knew when to stop. Before anymore comments or threats could be made Tsukune tried to contact the other team to let them know they had found Mizore, but all he got in return was a small blip of Kokoa calling out 'Kalua-nee-san'.

* * *

"Kalua-nee-san!" Both Moka and Kokoa shouted as a tall dark skinned blond woman in a white formal dress walked into the room with poise, elegance and grace. She looked every bit the refined and sophisticated woman the vampire race liked to present to the public about themselves. Even the subtle youki coming off of her screamed deadliness to anyone that would sense it. While Moka and Kokoa were somewhat happy to see their sister, they were also scared. What was she doing here? Was she going to attack them? Ruby who was standing next to the younger of the Shuzen sisters wondered how dangerous the newcomer would be until the unexpected happened.

Kalua tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Owie…" She moaned childishly as she got up rubbing her nose.

"K-Kalua-nee-san?" Moka asked, trying to get over the shock that her sister would trip so easily. The girl perked up and looked over the three as if just noticing them for the first time as she smiled brightly.

"Moka-chan!" She cried before rushing over to the pink haired vampire and hugged her. "Oh it's so good to see you again! You look so beautiful now!" She cheered as Moka nervously laughed as Kalua began asking her younger sister questions about how she's been or her life, and her friends. Meanwhile Ruby timidly walked over to introduce herself since it didn't seem like she was going to fight them while Kokoa stood rooted to the spot, staring at Kalua as if she was going to kill them if they made one wrong move.

'_Kalua-nee-san is here?!'_ She thought before going over everything she knew about her sister in her head. _'Kalua-nee-san is the Shuzen families' top assassin! No matter how much she'd smile or act like nothing was wrong whenever I spent time with her it always felt like nothing was right. Like everything about her smile and ditzy attitude was wrong! Like she was always hiding something. It wasn't until I learned that she worked as an assassin that everything fell into place. Nee-san can't be here for a visit! She wouldn't have ever known we were here!'_ She thought before walking towards the others. "Kalua-nee-san!" She called getting her older sisters attention.

"Oh, Kokoa-chan! It's good to see you!" The younger girl just shook her head and growled.

"Enough Nee-san! What are you here for?!" She shouted as Kalua went silent. "Who're you here to kill?!"

"Nobody." She answered before walking off to the side as a man rolled out a wheelchair with the bound and gagged snow priestess tied to it. "I was hired to make sure the hostage was safely collected for the organization I work for." She explained as she walked over to the bound leader of the Yuki-onna. "Fairy Tale… that's the organizations name. Right now, your friends above are likely being apprehended as we speak." Kalua told them with a sad look on her face. Despite her position as the Shuzen families' top assassin she never really liked fighting or killing. In fact she never liked anything violent. However, she would do anything to make her mother proud. Everything was to make her mother proud. "So please give up… I really don't want to have to fight you Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan." She finished before the window opposite of her shattered and Kurumu flew in with Mizore as the two used their powers to eliminate the men in that had gathered in the hall, and knocked Kalua aside. As they landed Tsukune, Naruto and Yukari came in through the same window the two broke through, and ran over to the others.

"Mizore!" Moka and Ruby cheered as they all regrouped, only Kokoa not joining in their happiness as she instead continued to stare at her fallen sister. Naruto noticed and walked over to her before tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"You alright?" He asked as Mizore went over to free the snow priestess from her bindings. Kokoa kept her gaze on her sister before shaking her head to rejoin the group.

"I'm fine Namikaze-san. I'm just worried." Naruto shrugged as he followed her.

"About what?"

"My sister does not go down that easily." She replied, so he looked over at Moka and shrugged again.

"I heard she was pretty strong but doesn't her Rosario need to be removed first?" He asked, as Kokoa shook her head.

"I wasn't talking about that sister." Kokoa muttered as a strange white spirit dressed like a clown came out of the Snow priestess's mouth. The spirit explained that it was Jack Frost and it was the manifestation of the woman's ability to predict the future. It explained that it was the one that really saw the future and told the Priestess about it. It had predicted that unless the alliance with Fairy tale was made their village and race was doomed to a bloody death. Now that they had not only taken Mizore back, but they had attacked their members, it was assured the group would retaliate and destroy the village.

"We won't let them!" Tsukune shouted before being backhanded away. Before anymore else could react Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari had all been batted aside just as easily as the last three looked to see Kalua standing a bit away from them with her head down.

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted. He had been so focused on Jack Frost he hadn't even noticed the girl get up. However, his thoughts changed as the girl raised her head and began to crying at the top of her lungs. "What's… what's going on?" He asked. The boy had never seen or heard of anyone crying in the middle of a fight like this.

"Kalua-nee-san hates fighting. So she cries tears of regret as she shut everything else about herself down and focuses on killing her target!" Kokoa explained before Kalua rushed her and struck her down with a powerful punch to the face. She tried to do the same to Naruto, but the boy ducked the blow and grabbed her arm before throwing the vampire over his shoulder tossing her to the other side of the room.

"Since she's your sister, I'll try not to kill her." He muttered as he stood up and got himself ready. Moka rushed over to her friends and her sister as Kokoa shook her head.

"Don't even try! You're just a Hanyou Kalua-nee-san is an S-class vampire! You can't win!" She shouted while Naruto flared his youki allowing his human transformation to become undone. His human ears vanished to be replaced by two fox ears on the top of his head that were just as blonde as the rest of his hair with red tips. His hair also gained a few red highlights as his whiskers thickened and his eyes changed from blue to red with vertical slit pupils. His fangs had lengthened as well while from the base of his spine four golden fox tails with red tips sprouted. The older members of the Newspaper club gasped. Four was the number of tails Kuyou had last year, and they barely beat him. Naruto was only half-Kitsune as well as younger than him and yet he was the same level of power already?

The blonde glanced over his shoulder at his friends behind him before turning back towards the crying Kalua. "Well I don't know how to lose." Without another word Naruto charged in as Kalua tried to kick him. The boy ducked under the kick and clawed at Kalua's side, but the vampire caught his wrist and stopped the attack before trying to punch him. The boy's tailed wrapped around her outstretched fist and pulled it to the side as he knew trying to block it was useless. Vampires were youkai of power; in terms of sheer physical strength they had no equal. This was why he wouldn't try to stop any of Kalua's attacks. He was going to dodge and deflect them. "Let go!" The boy shouted before jumping up with his wrist still in her grip as he drop kicked the girl in the face.

Kalua lost her grip on Naruto's wrist as she was sent back and crashed into the wall. The boy grit his teeth as he flipped back to his feet and made some fire in his hands. "Naruto stop! The palace is made of ice! If you use your fire you could melt the supports and bring it down on us!" Mizore shouted from the side as the boy glanced back before scowling and dismissing the fire.

"Plan B it is then…" He muttered while waiting for Kalua to rush him again. He wasn't disappointed as the girl came in and tried to punch him Naruto twisted to the side before leaping over the follow-up kick and dropping down with a punch to the girls' temple. Once his feet touched the ground he struck again by punching her in the face before jumping into a spin kick to send her back again. With a large grin he held his hands out to his sides as he channeled his youki. "Hey Kurumu! Watch an illusionist at work!" He shouted before clapping his hands together and vanishing. Instantly Kalua was surrounded by multiple copies of Naruto that all rushed in for their own attacks. Kalua would lash out at one only for her attacks to go straight through, even as their own attacks when though her. Then without warning the vampire doubled over from a strong blow to her stomach. The clones continued to rush her even though they didn't before it seemed like one clone actually punched her as she spun to the side when another fist collided with her cheek.

"What's he doing? I thought they were just illusions?" Yukari asked as Kurumu nodded. She could see what was happening though since her race could see though most illusions. A perk to being able to cast them.

"He used one illusion to make himself invisible and another to swarm her with fakes, but to make sure she doesn't ignore the fakes he's lining up occasional attacks with them. It's actually really smart. Since she doesn't know where he is, she can't hit him but he can hit her. And since she can't tell when he's lining up himself with a fake, she had to focus on all of them just in case." The girl explained, getting some ideas on how to use her own illusions the next time she fought. To be able to use illusions at such a high level was something only skilled Succubi and Kitsune were capable of and truly showed Naruto's skill.

Kalua tried swinging at a group of clones as the attack passed through them. The girl wasn't given a chance to react as she was kicked into the air as three clones followed after her. While two clones passed through the third seemed to land a vicious combo that slammed her into the ground. "You should give up! I don't want to hurt you cause you're my friends sister but if you wanna hurt them then I'll keep kicking your ass!" The boy shouted as Kalua got up.

"You're so strong… I'm sorry." The girl muttered before reaching up for her ear and pulling off the cross earing she was wearing. Naruto was confused as to why she did so until her youki blasted out as she began to scream. The boy realized what had happened and he didn't like it. She was wearing a seal, which meant she was fight with a handicap. The boy braced himself and kept his focus on keeping his illusions active as Kalua's right arm began to split apart and change shape until it formed three bat like wings that were growing out of her shoulder.

"What the hell?!" The boy shouted as she rushed in and slashed with her winged arm as if it were sharp claws at the fakes. While a few moved to keep up the illusion that he may have been one or near it, a few were cut through as well as the floor behind them.

"Vampires have the power to transform! We just don't like the ability since many feel it makes us look ugly, and for a race that prides itself on beauty and appearance that's tantamount to sin!" Kokoa shouted to him to explain her sisters' arm. "Be careful! Those wings are sharper than steel!" She warned, inwardly though she was very impressed, not only was Naruto doing well enough to force her sister to unleash her full strength, but also because he was fighting to protect them. He barely even knew them and if she was honest with herself the way she treated him had been as close to rude as possible without being called out on it. She didn't want to socialize with him because of his race yet he still counted her as his friend, as he fought for the rest of the club. Silently she vowed to herself to be kinder to the blond if they survived this. It would be the least she could do.

Naruto silently nodded to Kokoa's warning before leaping to the side as Kalua swung her bat winged arm at where he last stood, as even more fakes moved around to hide his position. Deciding to lash out the boy launched a kick that struck the girl in her midsection. However, unlike before she barely budged from the attack and instead retaliated by swinging her arm in the direction the attack came from. Naruto jumped back as his illusions dispelled, revealing him to the crying vampire. Above his left eye was a small gash that was bleeding his life fluids down his face, forcing him to shut his eye to avoid getting blood into it. He dodged several more swings before kicking her in the face and then using the girl herself as a springboard to jump away.

"Damn… I still can't control it but it's the only shot I've got." The boy muttered before his tails spread out behind him curving around to his hands in front of his chest a few inches apart. A small fire formed, but unlike his usual flames which were blue this one was a dark purple. Raw youki began to spiral around the flame to form a ball as Naruto charged his attack. However Kalua wasn't going to let Naruto use something so deadly and charged him, the boy too preoccupied making sure his technique didn't blow up in his face to dodge her.

"Naruto!" The club shouted as he looked up and shoved his hands forward to launch his attack. Kalua swung her arm down as there was a bright flash and the girl appeared behind him, and Naruto was breathing heavily.

"D-damn…" He groaned as he dropped his arms to his sides and his eyes rolled back. Multiple cuts opened up along his body, he then collapsed to his knees before falling flat on his face while Kalua stood up from behind him, showing that she didn't come out unscathed. Her dress slight burned as well as her left arm and leg. She turned showing that she had a slight limp as she looked at the club members with tearful eyes. The other club members had all gathered together during the fight as Moka glanced at Tsukune as the boy nodded and grabbed her Rosario. With a sharp tug the cross was ripped off the chocker the girl wore, as her youki flared out. Her pink hair changed to a pale silver as her eyes became red with the same slit pupils Naruto's had. Her bust and hips also grew slightly straining against her clothes.

"Kalua-nee-san…" The now released inner Moka started as she walked forward to confront her sister. She spared a glance at Naruto's bleeding form to see that he was still breathing. "Help him!" She ordered as she pointed to his body as she continued to walk towards her elder sister. Kurumu and Yukari rushed over to him as Kalua was about to attack when Moka charged in and kicked her back. "You're not going to hurt them anymore nee-san."

"Moka-chan…" The girl muttered pitifully. She hated fighting and killing and loved her family above all else. To be in a situation like this where she had to fight against her sister was torture to the girl. Kalua readied herself to charge her sister as Moka prepared herself to fight back, when Miyabi's voice cut in.

"Kalua, that's enough!" Everyone turned to look at the man as he calmly walked forward and stopped to stand next to the dark skinned vampire. "I hired you for this, not her. You can stop now. It's alright." The girl looked relieved before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Miyabi caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her slightly as he looked over to the newspaper club. "You all can relax. We're done here?"

"What are you talking about?" Moka growled as she kept herself ready to fight. Miyabi glanced at her before looking at the unconscious Naruto.

"You know for a Hanyou he's very powerful. To be able to injure Kalua like this he must be. I'd normally be surprised, but considering who his mother is… it's almost expected of him." The man mused as the club narrowed their eyes at the man. He ignored their looks and adjusted his grip on Kalua so that he was carrying her bridal style before he turned and started walking away. He headed out without a word towards a helicopter was waiting for him.

"Wait!" Tsukune called out as the man set Kalua down in the chair in the chopper before glancing back. "That's it? After all that trouble to get Mizore-san, you're just going to leave?" Don't get him wrong, the boy would like nothing more than to see them leave, but it just seemed too easy in his mind. Miyabi kept his gaze on Tsukune for a few seconds as he stole a glance at the holy lock on his arm. With a chuckle he turned back to the chopper.

"This won't be the last you see of Fairy Tale, I can promise that much. And we didn't really need this village; we just wanted to get it peacefully for our goals. Violently is such a mess and a waste of resources." He commented as the chopper took off. The club relaxed as the man finally left before turning back to the still bound priestess and the unconscious Naruto.

"Will he be alright?" Moka asked as she walked up. Mizore had run over to her people's leader to free her from her restraints while Yukari was doing her best to heal Naruto's wounds.

"He'll be okay with lots of rest; most of his wounds are already healing on their own so he'll likely be fine once he recovers from the blood loss." The vampire nodded her head at the little witch's explanation before looking at the as Yukari kept working on him.

"Onee-sama?" The elder vampire turned her head to the younger vampire as she walked up. "You… you saw all that right?" She asked and Moka nodded. She could see and hear everything the outer Moka saw. "What…" Kokoa started as she looked down to him. "What do you think of him?" She asked as Moka turned back to looking at Naruto.

"When he was first introduced as a Hanyou I'll admit my reaction was similar to yours I didn't like it. But because of what kaa-sama said a long time ago I was willing to give him a chance. From what little interaction he had with the group before this I was thinking he'd be alright, just very weak because of his race. But now?" The girl mused before smirking. "Now I'm actually very interested in seeing how strong he really is. I'm also relieved to know that the club won't have to defend him all the time like we did with Tsukune last year. If you look past his race he's seems like a loyal and strong young man." The girl finished before looking back to Kokoa to see her still looking at Naruto.

"I… I guess." Moka just smiled and patted her sister on the head before walking over to Tsukune to get her Rosario. As much as Moka liked to be released, doing so for too long would damage the accepted it willingly. Now if only she could remember that reason.

* * *

"So, you failed to get the girl." Miyabi chuckled in his seat as Kalua slept next to him.

"Maybe so, but I've gotten so much more." The man mused. "You know, I met a few people from that school you went to last year." The man told the pilot as he tilted his head back to glance at his superior for a moment revealing his mismatched eyes, one pupil extended to a horizontal slit and the other vertical.

"Really now? Youkai Academy students? Interesting…"

"That's not all." The boy glance back again, before turning back to pilot the chopper. "I've also found the Hanyou Namikaze. I can think of many people that would want his location… can't you?" Miyabi asked before laughing, Kiria joining in right after.

"Interesting…"

* * *

It was two days after that everything had settled down and returned to normal. Or at least what passed for normal with the newspaper club. Tsurara still tried getting Tsukune and Mizore together every chance she got, the older club girls still fought over every tiny issue as the newer two agreed that they were acting like idiots. While the girls and Tsukune only needed a couple of small bandages for their wounds, Naruto had spent half a day impersonating a mummy as even though his wounds were recovering quickly they were still deep and bleeding slightly when he had come to. They had removed his bandages before they had dinner as he seemed to have a faster healing rate compared to most youkai. The boy was still tender and a few bandages on his chest, but was overall fine now.

The group said their goodbyes to the yuki-onna village when the school bus returned to come pick them up, even getting a personal send off from the snow priestess. Though she had spoken to Mizore for a bit before they left. The club was in mostly high spirits when they got back on the bus before Kokoa decided to ask a couple of questions that had been bugging her for a bit. "Hey Naruto." She called out as the boy looked at her with a raised brow.

"'Naruto'? What happened to 'Namikaze-san'?" He asked as she shrugged.

"After how you fought against Kalua-nee-san, you've earned my respect." The girl answered before getting back to why she started the conversation. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you a couple things. Like what was that youki ball you tried to use against her right at the end of the fight."

"Oh that… Well, you know how the human body will naturally reject youki right?" He asked as the girl nodded. The rest of the club did as well as they began to listening in, curious about their new members abilities. "Well, as a hanyou, half my body is human, meaning my own body is partially trying to reject itself. This means my power is unstable. Do any of you know what happens when someone's youki is unstable?" He asked as Yukari perked up.

"When someone's youki is unstable it will weaken itself eventually to the point of eliminating itself in an effort to remove the instability, increase itself in the hopes that more power will stabilize it or turn on itself and kill the user, sometimes in a dangerous explosion." The girl explained and Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm the second one. My youki has increased in both levels and potency in its attempts to stabilize. As such, even though I'm only a four tailed Kitsune, according to my mom I'm already as powerful as most six tails, and the weaker seven tails. Plus since my youki is unstable and always growing to try and stabilize itself, my body always has excess youki. What I did was I channeled that extra power into an attack of pure energy to either slam into my enemies or fire off as a beam. The problem is it takes time to charge and if I don't balance the youki correctly it will blow up in my face." The boy explained with a grimace. "Trust me on this; a pure youki explosion is not something you want to be caught in. I use my flames as a focus point to help mold the ball into the correct shape, but it does weaken the attack."

The rest of the club nodded their heads as it all made sense before Kokoa asked her second question. "Before that man left with nee-san, the man said something about your power being expected of her son. He even mentioned your mother. We know the Kitsune hate you and her, but just how far has that gone? Would other races know about it?" She asked Naruto slumped down slightly in his seat with a grimace. He didn't really want to give an answer but considering that it seemed that his past was coming back to haunt him, it would be better to explain it.

"First off I'm not well known outside of the Kitsune. A few know about me, but they all mostly learn about me through the Kitsune that hate me. The entire race knows about me easily. But my mom? She's actually well known worldwide. Kind of comes with being the first Kyuubi in over seventy years."

"Your mom's a Kyuubi?! A full-fledged nine-tailed Kitsune?!" Kurumu shouted and Naruto nodded while the rest shushed the succubus.

"Yeah, she's the first one in decades, which is why the Kitsune were pressuring her to have more Kitsune children, and why they hate her for mating with a human. She's been exiled from the Kitsune clans and declared a traitor to all youkai kind for this. Not everyone cares obviously but enough do that our life has been hell sometimes. The only way mom could regain her standing in the youkai world was if she killed me and submitted herself as a concubine." He explained as they all gasped or grimaced at his mothers' position. Wither be an outcast or kill your only child and become a sex-slave? "The only reason she doesn't have a death sentence on her head is because she's a Kyuubi. They'd rather kill me and force her into the position than kill her. Like I said before, it's believed that strong parents produce strong children. I may be hated, but my power hasn't been proving them wrong either."

"That's horrible." Moka stated. "What about her family in the Kitsune? Don't they care?" Naruto shook his head.

"They aren't alive anymore. Mom's mother apparently died when she was my age and her father died in an honor duel with a werewolf. The rest of that side of the family are too distant to care for blood ties or too old and weak to do anything about it. I've never met any family from my kitsune side. Every Kitsune I've ever met outside from my mother has tried to kill me so I don't really care." The boy finished before shaking his head. "I'm gonna take a nap alright, wake me when we reach school." He muttered before shifting a bit then falling asleep. The group recognized that he did so not because he was tired but because he was uncomfortable talking about the subject so they didn't pursue it. Instead changing topics so that he wouldn't be bothered in his sleep.

It had been established before, but now when new info came to light it really hit them. Naruto had a rough life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: My next few releases are gonna be a bit slower for several reasons, one my computer just got a virus and I was barely able to save my notes so I'm going to have to get a new one in the mean time. My second reason is because I have finals coming up so I have to study for that. And my last reason is because from next chapter onwards is all original content so it's going to take me a bit to write it out.**

**Anyways please enjoy chapter 5 and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Whe…Where am I?" Tsukune muttered as he slowly woke up and regained consciousness. The boy was lying on some grass in a field set between a forest and a cliff. Above him the sky was still blue but strangely there was a large planet clearly visible floating above him. He could even see a whale swimming through the air as if it was in the water. "Where am I?" He repeated as he moved his arms and noticed his left was tugging on something. Looking down he saw that there was a silver handcuff attached to his wrist. However, since the right end wasn't attached to his right arm he followed the chain to find it wrapped around Ruby, with her moaning slight while lost in her own ( definitely X-rated) thoughts. "Ruby-san!" The boy cried as she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun!"

"Why is the chain wrapped around you?" He asked as she blushed.

"Well I got bored waiting for you to wake up and started playing with the chain. You know how some people twirl the cord of a phone around their finger while they talk? Well sort of the same thing." She explained while he deadpanned, thinking it was clearly not the same thing in any matter. Especially since she had been blushing and moaning slightly while the metal was wrapped around her body. "But that's not important now." She cut in to change the topic. "What is important is why we're here. This is for your training Tsukune-kun, so that you can learn to use your powers again."

Chapter 5: Whips and Partners: Training and Dances!

"Where's Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked the other club members as they all gathered outside the school. Surprisingly he had been missing all day which scared the girls slightly since they were worried he might be in trouble. He wasn't very strong after all. "We've looked for him everywhere."

"You shouldn't worry about him so much." Kokoa cut in from where she had been sitting in a nearby tree looking down on them. "He'll be fine wherever he is so why bother looking for him? Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys something which is why I came over here." She started as she dropped down to the ground, her bat flying next to her. "Training on your own can only take you so far and all so I figured I'm an S-class vampire so I should be able to help you out too." She quickly added but found the other girls had turned back to each other to talk about where Tsukune could be. "Hey! Pay attention to me damn it!"

"You're just bored of being on your own so much." Kurumu lazily shot out. "But we're having a real crisis here! We need to find Tsukune!" She shouted as Naruto shook his head and walked over to Kokoa.

"Then keep looking for him all you want. Personally I'm taking Kokoa up on her offer. Training alone doesn't work anywhere near as fast as training with others." He commented as he gave the vampire girl a slight grin that she smirked in return to.

"At least someone takes themselves seriously."

"I said when I joined didn't I? I mostly chose the club because I was hoping to get a good spar occasionally to keep my skills sharp. Since you took out the Karate club I figured it'd be great. That fight with your sister back at Mizore's village showed me that I'm slacking off on my non-fire skills because I should've held my own better than that. But because I had to hold back a large part of my fighting style I didn't do as well as I hoped." He told her as Kokoa nodded while inwardly she was shocked. He had held back his flames in case he melted the ice palace and brought it down on top of them so she knew he was fighting with a handicap essentially. But he still held his own remarkably well, especially for someone that wasn't S-class. However if he felt he could've done better, especially if he had access to his full power, then how strong was he really? Could he have actually defeated Kalua in their fight?

"Yeah, fine, whatever. The two of you can train all you want. We're going to find Tsukune-kun." Kurumu muttered as she was more focused on finding their friend.

"You don't have to worry about Tsukune. He's busy training to regain the power he held last year." The club whipped around to see a man in white priest robes with a cross around his neck and glowing white eyes walking up with his hands crossed behind his back. While Kokoa and Naruto were wondering who the old man was the rest of them gasped in shock.

"Headmaster!"

"Headmaster?" Naruto repeated with a raised brow. "But my mom told me this school was run by a Dark Lord by the name of Mikogami. No offense but other than the glowing eyes this guy looks like some wimpy human priest."

"I've yet to change into my true form Namikaze-san, but I assure you that you're mother wasn't wrong. I am that very Dark Lord she told of. I am Mikogami." The man commented while slightly flaring his youki, which made Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"Sorry sir." He apologized while Kokoa had wide eyes herself for a different reason. The school was run by a Dark Lord? Moka's mother Akasha was a Dark Lord. In fact she was the head of the three! If he was a part of that legendary trio then how strong was the man at full strength?

"You mention Tsukune is training sir?" Moka asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. The man nodded his head as he turned back to the upperclassman of the group.

"Yes. He needs to get stronger for the days to come so I had him taken to a special area for training. My assistant Ruby is watching over him." He told them as they all thought about what was just told to them for a second. Tsukune was alone with Ruby, likely doing something that would make him work up a sweat. While the girls knew that logically he would likely only be training and nothing more, the thought that Tsukune was getting worked up and sweaty while alone with Ruby was enough that the girls couldn't hold themselves back anymore. They had to go to him.

"Could you take us to him please?" Mizore asked for the group as Mikogami nodded.

"I could. You see, this Academy is something of an anti-thesis of Fairy Tale. I promote co-existence with humanity here while Fairy Tale preaches their destruction. With the organization beginning to make their move, the academy will begin to make their own as well. We're going to need every able bodied Youkai in the coming days so I simply took Tsukune to make sure he regained his strength as quickly as possible." The man explained as they nodded.

"Hey uh, could we use the area to train too?" Naruto asked with Kokoa nodding in agreement to his question as the Headmaster just smiled in a way they all found creepy and somewhat disturbing.

"But of course. Follow me."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ruby-san." Tsukune apologized as he knelt down by the older witch who had been shocked once more. In Tsukune's right hand was a thorn covered whip that had the power to neutralize seals. As a result, so long as he held it his holy lock was negated in a way that gave him access to his ghoul abilities without losing himself to the mindless carnage his youkai instincts forced. However, though he had the power he didn't know how to control it or release it, which was where the chain connecting the two of them came in. whenever Tsukune cracked the whip to attack, it raised his youki levels. Most would be directed towards the whip for his attack as was expected, but any extra would be directed towards the chain and would electrify Ruby. The point of the training was for Tsukune to become skilled enough so that only the exact amount of youki required for his attack was channeled and released. No more and no less. Less meant the whip wouldn't hurt the target and more meant he would hurt Ruby. He had to be perfect.

It's okay Tsukune-kun." Though inwardly Ruby hoped Tsukune took a long time. Her masochistic and bondage loving persona was going wild in her head every time she was shocked and heard Tsukune crack the whip, imagining herself tied up as Tsukune used the item on her. While not the intended goal to the training Ruby didn't care and just wanted to spend as much time with Tsukune as possible. Getting her own pleasure from it via shock was just a bonus to her. "Tsukune-kun, more are coming!" She warned as he turned around to see more monsters running up to try to eat the pair.

When Ruby originally explained that the pocket dimension they were in was a paradise, he was inwardly agreeing with that title as the place was beautiful and he imagined it was similar to what a real paradise would look like. That was until they were surrounded by monsters and she added that it was a paradise the headmaster created for endangered and dying races of the youkai world, such as the ground dragon species known as wyverns. So the monsters became live targets for Tsukune to fight off with the whip to train his youki control. However, since he had just started, said control was nonexistent so Ruby kept getting shocked. And sadly her arousal towards the 'shocking's' was drawing in more monsters interested in seeing what was screaming in pleasure and pain as well as the unknown youki source that kept flaring up for a second before vanishing.

Growling slightly Tsukune tightened his grip on the whip and used it to lash out at the oncoming monsters. Behind him he could hear Ruby screaming in pain (ignoring the pleasurable moans she gave right after) as he attacked. It seemed he still wasn't good enough in his youki control. Though he was beginning to feel something as he cracked his whip so he knew he was making progress.

* * *

"Through this door you'll find your friends." Mikogami explained as he led the group to a door in his office. The club all looked through the open doorway to view the forest and plains within and gasped at the beauty of it while Mikogami decided to give a warning. "Inside are many endangered monster species so be careful. They cannot come near the door due to the barrier I placed within the dimension but outside that range they live free and without rules. If you aren't careful you could get hurt." The club members all nodded before walking inside and began looking around, while Naruto decided to take a whiff of the air.

"Uh, is it good or bad that I can smell Ruby from here?" He asked as the girls turned to him

"Oh right, enhanced nose." Kurumu muttered while Moka lit up.

"You can smell her? That's great! Then you can lead us to her and Tsukune-kun!" She cheered as Naruto sighed.

"Let me rephrase that last question; is it good or bad that I can smell Ruby's _arousal_ from here?" He restated as they paused and thought over the question. "I smell the same sweet honey smell I'd notice whenever I happened to pass by a woman in the mood for or in the act of having sex in the human world." He explained as the 'Tsukune' obsessed girls began paled at the thought of Tsukune having sex with the older witch.

"LEAD US TO TSUKUNE NOW!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed Kokoa's pet bat and changed it into a nail covered baseball bat for her. The blond paled at the combined killing intent the girls were giving off while Kokoa was holding her nose to stop it from bleeding due to the images in her mind had thought up at the mention of possible sex. Quickly the blond nodded before pointing to the groups' right as they all ran off without waiting. Naruto only took one glance at Kokoa before the pair followed them. The group came to see Tsukune lashing monsters away with a whip, while Ruby was moaning and blushing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The succubus shouted as she cracked the bat across Ruby's head to get her attention.

"Kurumu! What're you doing here?"

Naruto was standing off to the side holding his nose shut as he sighed and started to walk away while the remainder of the club formed a circle around Ruby for an explanation. Naruto looked over at Tsukune and was shocked at the youki coming off of him every time he used the whip. "That's a pretty impressive amount of power. Especially for a human that's not supposed to have any."

"It's because of my sisters' vampire blood. Vampires are far stronger than just about every youkai in existence; very few can even hope to match us." Kokoa told him as she walked up, ignoring the girls that were yelling at Ruby. Naruto grunted for a moment before looking at her.

"So, training?"

"Name your terms." She quickly responded with a grin before they all noticed more monsters coming as Tsukune finally noticed the group was there. The blonde pointed to the surrounding monsters with a smirk.

"Well to start, let's see who can knock out more of these guys." Kokoa glanced around before holding out her hand as her bat flew out of Kurumu's hands over to her before changing into morning star, her personal favorite next to her sword. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Most kills wins!" She shouted before jumping into the fight as Naruto gaped for a second before following after her.

"Oi! You got a head start! That's cheating!" Together the Newspaper Club started to break off to fight the monsters that were plaguing them until only they remained. Naruto using his flames and illusions as Moka and Kokoa used their immense strength. The witch pair casting spells to knock out their targets as Kurumu and Mizore both used their respective claws and abilities to take out their own. Tsukune himself continued to use the whip not even noticing that he had stopped shocking Ruby in the middle of the brawl shortly after the rest of the club had arrived. Between the eight of them the monsters stood no chance and had fled after seeing so many of their numbers taken down with ease, wanting to be as far away from the stronger youkai as possible. When it was all over the older girls and Tsukune collapsed in exhaustion as Naruto stood with his hands on his knees panting, though he had a grin on his face while Kokoa was sitting nearby with her bat resting on her head. "So… thirty-nine"

"Ha… forty-one…"

"You suck…" The boy grunted before the girls all began to drill Tsukune on what he was doing save for Moka who had walked over and picked up the whip. However what shocked them all was the moment she touched it her hair turned silver as her inner self was released. "Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Tsukune asked slightly shocked.

"Onee-sama?!" Kokoa shouted as she leapt to her feet and the rest of the club looked at the true Moka in shock that she was released.

"An enchanted whip hmm? Say Tsukune, you want to get stronger yes?" The girl asked as he nodded as she cracked the whip in her hands. "Then why not train with me?"

* * *

"Ugh… I hate this!" Kokoa grunted to herself. It had been a few days since they all fought off the monsters and Tsukune began training with inner Moka. The first day after finding out that the whip nullified her own seal the girl had stolen the whip for herself to enjoy a day out on her own while simultaneously teaching Tsukune how to sense the youki of others before getting into more physical training. Afterwards she began to physically pound the boy into the ground while pointing out his flaws so that he could correct them to get better. During the day sealed Moka and the club would go about normal school activities while after classes ended they'd all go over to the private dimension and use it to train themselves, Moka grabbing the whip to release her inner self and pair off with Tsukune. Kurumu and Mizore would do their own thing while Ruby would watch over Moka while teaching more magic to Yukari. Kokoa had begun training mostly with Naruto since they were the only two without a partner to fight and while she was slightly annoyed at first, it quickly vanished once she fought him.

Naruto was strong. It was no wonder to the girl that he could fight with her older sister so well yet claim he could've done better. Against Kalua he had been restricted to simply his illusions. However he was actually very bad at combat illusions outside of clones and invisibility. Illusions were something he could do no doubt about that but in a middle of a fight the focus to hold them up was a struggle for him, save that one very basic trick since his mother had drilled that one into his head for an entire year claiming it was a very basic trick that could be used to save his life if he had to fight someone stronger than him. The blond was actually far more dangerous once he used his fire as Kokoa found out as while she had come close, she had never been able to defeat him in his spars unless he was holding back his flames. To make their training more effective and varied the two would fight each other but occasionally under random conditions. In one fight Kokoa wasn't allowed to use Kou-chan, in another Naruto wasn't allowed to use fire. They changed it up at random and while her pride was hurt from being unable to defeat the hanyou when he was at full strength, she could see herself improving by leaps and bounds.

However, none of that was on her mind as she watched Tsukune and Moka walk to school from the dorms together. "That boy is getting annoying. He's learning how close he can get to Onee-chan while making sure to respect the distance he must keep from Onee-sama. It's irritating I need to get rid of him! Then I can get Onee-sama to myself!" She growled before crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. "Does he even realize how lucky he is for Onee-sama to train him? I can't even get that and I'm her sister! It's not fair…" The girl whined before seeing Kurumu come in with her traditional greeting of shoving Tsukune's head into her breast and hugging him. "Kurumu… perhaps I can use her to get Onee-sama for myself…" The girl thought as a plan formed in her mind.

* * *

"I want you to use your _Charm_ on all of these boys. It should be easy for a succubus of your caliber right?" Kokoa asked as she and Kurumu were walking along side an outdoor gym class where students were running laps. The busty girl looked to the younger vampire and sighed.

"I can but you don't get it Kokoa-chan, I don't want to do it."

"Why not? I'll admit vampires use a weaker version of the spell to get a human to feed on when we need to so seeing as it's an actual skill of your race you should not only be able to do it but you should be doing it all the time!" The girl cheered before waving a hand at the passing boys. "Like I said, I think you would be best for Tsukune, so why not try getting him jealous by having all the boys in school going crazy for you instead of continuing what you have been doing. It obviously isn't working that much since the two of you still aren't together yet."

"You just don't understand Kokoa-chan. I don't want something based off an illusion." She told the vampire as she noticed a certain blonde among the teens running laps. "Hey, is that Naruto?" She asked as they came around and she got a closer look to see who it was. "Oh hey! Naruto!" She called out to get his attention as he noticed the succubus and vampire before jogging over with a grin.

"Hey girls. What're you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kokoa shot back so he shrugged and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the rest of the students.

"Gym class. What's your excuse?"

"I want to see if it's true that a succubus can charm multiple people at once so I've been trying to get Kurumu here to get everyone with it." She told him as Kurumu shook her head.

"That's not it entirely. She also wants me to do it so I can get Tsukune jealous and make him fall in love with me. But I want to get him my own way." The blue haired girl added as Naruto nodded.

"You should. There's no meaning in cheating to win especially for something like this." Kurumu smiled at his agreement while Kokoa scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I just think she can't do it anyways. Why else would she refuse to even show me just expositions sake?" The girl taunted while Kurumu sighed and stepped forward so that Naruto was behind her and wouldn't get caught in her Charm.

"Oh fine you big baby, watch. Hey boy, over here!" Kurumu called out while waving a hand in the air and plastering on a fake smile to get their attention. The boys all turned to look and see what she wanted as she gestured to her eyes. "I wanna know what all you big strong men think of little ol' me!" She cheered while her eyes flashed and instantly all the boys were blushing and rushing over, a few even drooling and tripping over themselves in their rush to be near the girl. Behind them both freshman had identical looks of shock and mild awe. "See Kokoa-chan? This many is too easy for a succubus of my caliber."

"Whoa. You really got 'em all going nuts over you." The orange haired girl muttered while Naruto crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"A multi-target hypnotism for infatuation on so many at once is really good. Then again Succubi were always way better than Kitsune at illusions that actually affected the thought process like that. We're better at hiding things or making them look different than what they are but your race is better at making others think what you want them to without them realizing it." He praised as the enchanted boys were shouting for Kurumu's attention behind her, slightly annoying her. Finally one more called for her and she spun around to Charm them into silence before she realized who it was and accidently blasted Tsukune with a full force Charm.

"Tsukune-kun!" She cried as the freshman pair realized what happened and cursed to themselves before seeing the other girls from the club coming around the corner after the boy.

"Shit! Kurumu, get him out of here. We'll keep the other club members away!" Kokoa ordered as the girl nodded and grabbed the boy before running off while Naruto turned to the vampire with a raised brow.

"_We_ will?" He questioned as the girl scowled and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'll owe you a favor okay? Now will you help?" She asked as Naruto sighed but nodded.

"I was fine with just partaking in my Gym class. You're the one that made her charm everyone." The blonde pointed out so she growled and he just rubbed his hands together. "Oh shut it. This is all your fault anyways so I'm allowed to take at you. Now quiet so I can hide everything with an illusion." The boy muttered as the girl came closer.

* * *

"You mind repeating that?" A teen asked as he was on his cell phone with an arm wrapped around a girl sitting next to him and another was sitting below them as the four were sitting on the bleachers to the schools indoor gymnasium.

"_I said that Kitsune Hanyou of the traitor Uzumaki whore is at Youkai Academy right now attending classes as a freshman."_Came the reply through the phone. _"Kensei, you know what that means right?"_

"Oh hell yeah. I can kill him to make that bitch suffer for disgracing our race with that damn human mate. And I can have fun killing something too. I wonder if the little Hanyou will scream?"

"_Perhaps. But you should be careful. He's only at four tails right now but he managed to hold off a highly skilled vampire and injure her pretty badly."_

"Ha! You said her. Everyone knows that women aren't as strong as men dude." The boy quipped, getting a jab in the ribs by the girl sitting next to him as he just grinned and held a hand over the speaker of the phone. "Sorry babe, but know it's true. When was the last time you fought me again?" He asked as she huffed before he went back to the phone. "Anyways, he's also a Hanyou meaning he'll be a little piece of shit. I'm a four tails too but since I'm full Kitsune it'll be no contest. A wannabee can't fight the real thing off for how long. I just hope he can give me a challenge."

"_You should still be careful. Woman or not, holding off a vampire is no small feat. I should know, I've faced one."_

"Ah chill cousin I can handle it. If it makes you feel any better, I'll bring my buds as some back up okay? They're all A-class so we'll be fine."

"_Good. Talk to you later Kensei."_

"Yeah… you too Kuyou."

* * *

"Where did Kokoa and Naruto go?" Moka asked as she, Yukari and Mizore were walking together looking for the pair. At first they had been following Tsukune who had gone off to find Kurumu but just when they thought they caught up with then they vanished and Kokoa charged the girls for some reason before Naruto grabbed her and ran off. The girls instantly knew the blond used his illusions to hide Tsukune and Kurumu and for some reason both of the freshmen wanted to keep the three of them away. So they decided to track down their kouhai's and make them fess up to what was going on.

"Come on, I think we could take them." Yukari muttered from the bushes next to Naruto. "With your fire the Yuki-onna won't stand a chance and Yukari is pretty weak herself so the only real threat is Onee-chan but she can't really fight. Onee-sama is the only danger but she can't come out without Tsukune or that whip." The girl explained as Naruto shook his head.

"While everything you said is true, we just need to keep them distracted. I really don't want to attack them." Naruto muttered before grinning as an idea came to him. "Oh this'll be hilarious. I think I know of something to keep them all occupied for a bit.

"What?" She asked as he leaned in closer and whispered his plan to her. She blushed but then grinned and nodded with her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh that was threatening to come out. "Oh, that'll be good. Do it." She ordered as Naruto scoffed at her commanding him but got to work anyways.

"Hey is that Tsukune?" Yukari asked as the three saw Tsukune walking out from around the building. Spotting the boy Yukari had the other two girls rush over as the witch let out a small cry of indignation at being left behind but ran after them.

"Tsukune-kun, where did you go? And why were you with Kurumu? Moka asked as the boy gave a small smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask her something I forgot about so I tracked her down to talk to her for a bit."

"Then where is she?" Mizore asked as the boy shrugged in response.

"She mentioned that she wasn't feeling well so I think she went to her room. Maybe the nurse's office if it was really bad. She said she'll be fine though so I'm not really worried." The other girls slowly nodded as they had noticed Kurumu was a little off today but they didn't think it was because she wasn't feeling alright. Then again, it could be a succubus thing so they didn't know. Strangely though Tsukune started undoing his tie getting the girls attention.

"Um Tsukune-kun? What're you doing?"

"Well I don't know about you three but I'm getting a little hot. Do you think something may be wrong with the school's barrier again?" He asked as they shook their heads as he took off his jacket, the girls starting to gain slight blushes when he tossed it to the ground and started undoing the buttons to his shirt. "Seriously I feel really hot right now." He muttered as he took off his shirt revealing his bare chest to the three girls that now had atomic blushes. Yukari took a long glance before she started giggling as a small amount of blood began to drip from her nose before she collapsed to the ground, lost in her own perverted thoughts. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Tsukune-kun…" Moka muttered before shook her head and scowled.

"Where's the real Tsukune-kun? She asked as Moka turned to her in confusion.

"What're you talking about?" Moka asked as Mizore quickly whipped her hand tossing out an ice kunai which went through Tsukune as he faded away. "An illusion!"

"Naruto… He did this."

"But why would he…"

"Probably the same reason why he hid the real Tsukune and Kurumu earlier and why Kokoa-chan attacked us." Moka nodded as she bent down to get Yukari up.

"By the way, how did you know that was a fake?"

"As much as I'd love for Tsukune-kun to start stripping in front of me you and I both know he's way too shy to try something like that out here." She pointed out as Moka blinked in thought for a second before face-palming at how she failed to notice that, too caught up in the thought of seeing a shirtless Tsukune to realize it. "Naruto I know you have to be nearby to use that illusion!" Mizore called out before raising an ice claw up. "If you don't get out here in the next three minutes I'm freezing you solid the next time I see you!" There was nothing for a few minutes before she heard a rustling sound from the bushes nearby and the blond walked out with his hand behind his hands held behind his head and a carefree grin on his face.

"So did you three like the show?" H asked as Moka got Yukari up. Behind the boy Kokoa walked out with a blush and a scowl as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You mean you made that Tsukune" Yukari asked so the boy nodded.

"Yep. Why? Want a repeat performance?" The girl grinned as ideas came to her and was about to respond but Moka cut in.

"Why did you try to trick us Naruto?"

"To give Kurumu more time

"Time for what?" Mizore asked as she was scowling at the thought that Kurumu needed time for something. The boy just bounced on his heels as he grinned wider.

"Time with the real Tsukune of course!" He chirped as the three obsessed girls froze before Mizore grabbed the boy and lifted him to eye level. "They should be in her room right now." The blond admitted without a care as instantly the ice girl dropped him and the three ran off to the girls' dorms. Behind him Kokoa stood gaping in shock.

"Why did you just tell them?" The blond spun around as he dropped his hands and put them in his pockets.

"Because I could tell they would've tried to beating the crap out of me if I didn't and I already said I didn't want to fight them. Besides, Kurumu should have that Charm lifted by now and if she doesn't oh well. I did my part, you owe me a favor eventually and I'm gonna head back because the hour is just about up and I've got another class to get to." The boy quipped before walking off as Kokoa was trying to think of a way to turn the situation back to her plans for breaking Tsukune away from her sister but failing. And then she also realized that she never said what kind of favor she would owe Naruto and scowled as she hoped he didn't ask for anything perverted as she couldn't back out of it due to her pride not allowing her to go back on her word.

* * *

"Hey guys how're things going?" Gin asked as he came into the club room where the rest of the club was working on the latest issue of the school paper. It was the weekend after the 'Charm' incident and there was only a month left before the start of summer vacation and the entire club was looking forward to taking a trip somewhere together.

"Things are going smoothly pervert." Naruto called out as the girls let out a giggle, while Gin scowled before vanishing and reappearing behind Naruto and started roughing up his hair.

"Just because I appreciate the finer beauties in life is not a reason to hate Naruto." He taunted with a grin as the blonde shook him off with a slight scowl. "Anyways, I figured I swing by to let you all know about the upcoming dance."

"Dance?" The club chorused so he nodded.

"Yep every two years before summer vacation the Academy holds a dance. You guys didn't see it last year because that was an off year but you'll be getting to go this time. We've gotta make sure to get some stories for the next issue about the big bash too." The wolf explained as the girls seemed to all think about it before shot out a question.

"What kind of dance? Like is it one of those where girls ask the boys to dance or something?"

"Nope, just a regular big dance with a DJ and food with everyone having fun and all. I went with this brunette last time and ended up in her room afterwards s-"

"That's enough of that pervert!" Kurumu shouted as she tried to attack Gin just for the boy to duck under her swing and flip up her skirt with a grin.

"Still too slow Kurumu-chan! And is there anything special for the black lace today?" He teased as she blushed and growled at him. "Anyways, make sure to get a few stories for the upcoming dance and I'll keep you posted on the details. Oh and get yourself a date for the night too because if you show up alone I will laugh at you for the rest of the year!" He added as the club rolled their eyes and he left.

"So… a dance huh? Naruto asked as the older club girls turned to Tsukune and the boy started to sweat lightly knowing just what they were already expecting. The blonde walked out of the room as the other girls began to ask Tsukune about who he was going to take to the dance as Naruto's blue eyes glazed over in thought. _'I've never been to a dance before… I mean I know how cause mom taught me but I never went cause I didn't really care that much. But I guess I should try to go to this one. I mean I should at least go to one dance in my life. Now I just need to get a partner to go with…'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I was able to convince my mother to allow me to use her laptop so this chapter is a bit short and rushed. **

**Also the results are now in for the poll on who you guys wanted Tsukune to be paired with**

**Moka 47%**

**Mizore 26%**

**Kurumu 21%**

**Ruby 1%**

**So as you can see Moka won by a landslide, which will be much easier on me to write their romance. Also wanted to mention that this chapter will focus more on NarutoxKokoa rather than the others as Kokoa tries to come to terms with how she feels about Naruto.**

**Don't forget to review so I know what you guys think of the story I won't know what you guys think of the story without them after all.**

**AN 2: When I posted this I forgot to separate the sections like I usually do so you guys can ignore this update.**

* * *

Naruto stared at the sky lost in his own thoughts as to who he could take to the dance that was apparently going to happen in a week. It had been three days since Gin had come to the group to tell them about the upcoming dance, he had spent most of the weekend thinking of any girls he knew that would both go with him and that he would go enjoy the night with. He wasn't going to go ask any of the older girls from the club whoever he went with would likely be talk or go after Tsukune for most of the night.

That only left Kokoa since he wasn't interested in any of the girls in his class, not to mention Kokoa was the only girl his age that he was friendly with. So now he had another problem, how would he ask Kokoa to the dance without getting himself killed?

Dances and Feelings

As Naruto was contemplating how he would ask Kokoa to the dance without getting himself killed, Tsukune had a different problem. Currently he was watching the girls argue over who he would take to the dance. It had started on Saturday when Gin had told the group about the dance, the girls had mobbed him with questions on who he would be taking to the dance. However, he wasn't sure who he would take. So he asked them to give him some time to think about it. After two days, he had decided to ask Moka however, he didn't really want to hurt the other girls' feelings by rejecting them so he decided he would stay quiet until he could come up with a solution that would give everyone what they wanted.

Apparently he made a mistake.

The girls had apparently hit the limit on their patience and decided to restart the argument. Tsukune knew he had to make a decision soon or he would be watching the girls argue on this subject for the next few hours or maybe it would even go on till tomorrow. So he made his decision and did something most who knew him would find unexpected.

"ENOUGH!"

The girls all turned and stared at Tsukune in shock, for as long as they knew him he had never yelled or gotten angry at them during their little spats. "Sorry about that I didn't know how to stop you guys from fighting, and I kinda wanted to give you guys my answer." Tsukune said sheepishly as he tried not to look at them after his unexpected outburst. The girls recovered quickly before looking at him imploringly waiting to hear his answer.

"I have decided… that I'm going to take Moka to the dance." At that Moka's face lit up in joy as she immediately said yes while the others had a sad look on their face. "However, I'll also make sure to save a dance for you guys as well… I mean if you're ok with that" Tsukune muttered as the girls' immediately brightened up before they all jumped on Tsukune.

* * *

"You want me to help you with what?!" Deshiko yelled as Kensei cleaned out his ears. Deshiko was a former member of the PSC who was removed by the Headmaster after Kuyou's defeat. " I want you to help me kill the Hanyou Namikaze." Kensei said with venom in his voice. "And why would I help you kill someone I hardly give a shit about Kensei!"

"Because he's a part of the newspaper club… I know after last year when they defeated Kuyou and you got kicked from the PSC you've been planning to get revenge on them. After all it was their fault you lost all your power and fear, it was their fault that every student in the school that has a grudge against you can now attack you without fear. So why don't we work together to kill him then we can work on taking down the rest of the club." Deshiko stared at Kensei for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright I'll help so long as you help me kill the rest of those bastards." Deshiko stated "But don't think for a moment you can control me like those two idiots over there or your whore try it and I'll smash your head in understood."

"Of course, whatever you say Deshiko I'll contact you once I'm ready to move." Deshiko nodded before walking back to her class. Right after she left another girl with long black hair and hazel eyes stepped from behind Kensei, she was five foot four with large breast and an hourglass figure. She was wearing a plaid skirt like most girls at the academy, and a t-shirt buttoned down enough to show off her cleavage. Her name was Isolde, and she was a succubus.

"Hey Kensei are you really planning on fighting the entire Newspaper club like she said." Isolde said with a slight grimace as traced her fingers along Kensei's face.

"Hell no, I just need her as backup in case the rest of the newspaper club shows up as I'm killing the little bitch." He stated arrogantly before grabbing her ass. "Now let's go have some fun." She giggled before following him.

* * *

"So what is it that you want Naruto?" Kokoa asked as she tried to catch her breath, the two of them were in the dimension they typically used for training. After Naruto decided that he would take Kokoa to the dance he had a few ideas on how he would ask her to the dance. One idea was to make use of the favor she owed him, but he shot that down the instant he thought of it. While her own pride would allow her to go she would kill him after the dance or it would destroy their friendship, or both. So his next plan was the simplest ask her for a spar in their usual place and simply ask her after the match, while overly simple it wasn't life threatening and seeing as how they were friends, at least he thought they were friends she would probably accept.

"Well I wanted to ask… if you would go to the dance with me?" Naruto muttered, slightly exhausted himself while also embarrassed. Kokoa looked at him in shock all her face turning a bright red matching her top. If Naruto wasn't so embarrassed himself he might have joked that ninety percent of her blood was going to her head to give make her blush match her hair.

"Wha-What did you just say?" Kokoa stammered slightly as she tried to recover some of her dignity from the sudden question.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Naruto asked again as he gathered his courage.

"I… thought that was what you said." Kokoa said as she finally recovered. She then began thinking of whether she would accept or not. _'It's not as if there is anyone here I would go with'_ she thought _'the only guys I know are Tsukune, Naruto or Gin. While Tsukune is alright I definitely wouldn't go with him. Gin-sempai is a pervert, and I don't really trust him much. So that leaves Naruto, who like Onee-sama said, is strong and kind, and while he is a Hanyou he isn't weak at all.'_ Kokoa as she was staring at Naruto while thinking of some reason she might accept or reject him. After thinking for a few minutes longer she nodded before giving her answer.

"Alright I'll go with you to the dance." Kokoa said before turning her back on him. With her back turned Naruto did a little victory dance before she could turn back to him. "That doesn't mean this is a date though we're only going as friends you got that Naruto."

"Of course." Naruto said with a huge grin.

* * *

A week later had Tsukune and Naruto standing outside the girls' dorm waiting for their dates. Tsukune was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. While Naruto was wearing a black suit as well but with an orange shirt, with no tie. He had the jacket open with his green necklace showing. They had been told by the girls' to wait for them outside of the dorm for them. Of course that had been 2 hours ago.

"Ugh, why are they taking so long." Naruto groaned out as he was annoyed with having to stand here for so long.

"Dunno maybe they're still getting ready." Tsukune said

"Why is it that girl's have to take so long to get ready for things like this I feel like they're trying to drive you insane with how long they make you wait. **(AN: No seriously why do women take so long to get ready for formal events, I can remember having to wait for 2 hours for my date to my prom back in high school to get ready. I thought I was going to die of boredom that day.)**

"I know what you mean… wait they're coming out I think." Tsukune said as he looked slightly hopeful. Like Naruto he was bored of waiting to but he didn't want to vocalize it.

"That's what you said the last time a girl was about to walk out of the dorms, I'm not going to believe it until I see it. Naruto said, and not a moment sooner out walked all the girls from their group.

Moka was dressed in a long sleeveless blue/sea green dress that fitted to her form. Kurumu was dressed in a slightly shorter white dress that accentuated her breast. Mizore also wore a white dress however unlike Kurumu hers wasn't sleeveless, the dress hugged her form a bit more than Moka's dress did. Then there was Yukari who was dressed in a much shorter dress which was a red. Finally Kokoa was wearing a long sleeveless black dress with a diamond cut above her breast which showed off a bit of cleavage, the dark colored dress also highlighting her brighter hair color which made her stand out in Naruto's eyes.

The other girls gathered around Tsukune as Kokoa went over to Naruto who had noticed after recovering from the shock that Kokoa didn't have her hair in the typical pigtail style, but instead she had it in a loose ponytail which gave her a more mature look.

"Oi, are you alright?" Kokoa said as she waved her hand in his face to try to get his attention. Naruto had become lost in his own thoughts again after looking at Kokoa much more closely.

"Ye-Yeah I'm all right." Naruto sputtered nervously, Kokoa looked at him suspiciously before extending her arm for him to hold. Naruto shook himself slightly before taking her arm, and they began walking towards the Gymnasium where the dance would be held.

"So how do I look?" Kokoa asked after she noticed that Naruto had fully recovered. Naruto looked her over again before giving her answer.

"You look amazing." Naruto said with a light blush on his face. Kokoa stared at him with a huge blush on her face before looking down.

"Th-thanks." She sputtered as they continued to walk towards the Gym. As Kokoa tried to recover from the compliment, the two had arrived at the Gym.

"Whoa!" they both said as they looked around the remade Gym, the lights were dimmed slightly giving off a slight orange glow that gave the room a more romantic feel. In one corner of the gym there were tables packed with snacks and punch. As Naruto and Kokoa looked around they heard that Tsukune and the girls had finally caught up with them. The five of them came into the gym rather loudly attracting the attention of those who had already arrived at the dance. Only to stop as they looked at how much the gym had changed for the night. Naruto and Kokoa ignored them as they walked over to the punch table for a quick drink. They both grabbed a cup from the table before taking a sip at the same time.

Only to start coughing as the punch began to burn their throat. They then heard a familiar laugh as they turned to see Gin laughing at them with a girl they didn't recognize standing next to him. "What the hell did you do?" Kokoa growled out while contemplating how she could kill Gin and get rid of the body.

"Well if you didn't realize we spiked the punch, that way it'll help us guys get lucky tonight you can thank me later Naruto." Gin whispered to the two as Kokoa now looked murderous and Naruto just stared at him blankly before throwing his empty punch cup at his head.

Gin chuckled despite their responses before grabbing his date and taking her to the dance floor. "Don't forget to get some good stories while at the party you two." He called over his shoulder before bringing his attention back to his date.

Naruto and Kokoa turned to each other before Naruto spoke up. "Why don't we agree to not drink any of the punch for the rest of the night" Naruto said as Kokoa immediately nodded her head before she took a glance at Naruto.

"Would you like to dance?" Kokoa muttered, Naruto nodded as he listened to the song, he noticed that the beat of the music was pretty slow meaning that it was a slow dance. He smiled before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. He placed one hand on her waist and one on her shoulder before leading her in a waltz. The two moving in sync, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You are a good dancer." Naruto commented before spinning Kokoa for a bit then bringing her back in to continue their dance.

"You too, where did you learn how to dance?" Kokoa asked with a small smile at the compliment, while trying to make some small talk.

"I actually learned from my mother, it was one of those things that she beat into my head." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Hmm." She mumbled as the song ended, the two continued to dance which was another slow song, slightly surprised Naruto turned to the DJ to see Neko-chan giving him a thumbs up before she was chased off by the actual DJ. Naruto chuckled lightly before he continued dancing with Kokoa.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Kensei said as his group gathered together. He had gathered four A-class monsters to watch his back while he dealt with the Hanyou.

The first was the Zombie, Deshiko Deshi. She was once a member of the Public safety commission, after Kuyou was defeated by Tsukune and the organization was cleansed of the members who abused their power. She is now treated badly by most of the school or at least those who she abused in her former position. She wants revenge on the newspaper club and she will take it anyway she can. She was a cute red haired girl who was wearing the PSC uniform she was also carrying a Bo staff.

Next was a succubus Isolde Onyx. Isolde unlike the others did not truly care about the newspaper club or hurting the Hanyou Kensei was obsessed with, instead she was only helping because she believed that Kensei was her destined one. As she felt that Kensei was her destined one, she felt as if she had to do anything to keep his love. As throughout their relationship she was abused and cheated on but he always came back to her. So she knew that if she kept proving her worth to him he would always stay with her.

The next two were Brontes Cyc a Cyclops, and Adam Janus a Frankenstein. These two were best friends who did everything together, they were also known as Kensei's muscle. Kensei typically used these two when he felt he didn't want to dirty his hands.

Finally there was Kensei himself. Kensei as a child was considered a young prodigy much like his older cousin Kuyou. However, once he reached his fourth tail he stagnated, becoming arrogant. He began expecting many people to bow to him as if he was king, and felt that anything that everything in the school belonged to him. Even if they didn't know that yet.

"For what, don't tell me you plan on attacking the bastard tonight?" Deshiko questioned, as Kensei turned to her with a sly smile.

"Of course, while the little bitch Namikaze is enjoying his night we'll ambush him once he's outside away from witnesses and kill him." Kensei said in pride at his plan, as Isolde jumped to his side and began proclaiming him a genius.

"But what about his date?" Deshiko asked him imploringly as wondering why he didn't take that into account as well.

"Heh whoever it is I'll leave it to Adam and Brontes, they can have some fun with her as well as a reward for their hard work." Kensei stated without looking at her as Deshiko seemed disgusted with him, while both Adam and Brontes both had grins.

Deshiko wondered why she even agreed to work with this bastard in the first place before remembering that he had agreed to help her destroy the newspaper club. However, was working with these bastards worth the price of getting revenge on the group that caused her downfall. She had decided yes.

* * *

'_It was an amazing night'_ Kokoa thought to herself as she was led by the young man who she had danced the night away with. All the while thinking of why she accepted his offer to go to the dance. Her thoughts led back to his strength where he fought Kalua-nee-san, which got her respect. As a vampire the one thing she respected above all else was strength. After that there was his kindness and stubbornness even after she treated him so horribly when she first learned he was a Hanyou he continued to treat her as a friend. He acknowledged her something she sought from her Onee-sama, from her mother and Kalua-nee-san. He was to first to do so, and his acknowledgement spurred her gave her the confidence to push herself further so that she could overcome the wall that was her family and find what she wanted her entire life.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they had arrived at the small gardens that the students had set up for couples who wanted to be alone away from all the noise of the party. As he did so he took her hand again as he did every time they wished to dance that night. She knew that this was going to be their last dance, it was late even though they were really only she felt like this night might make them more.

In one way she was right as they both went to kiss as the song ended only to be interrupted.

"Hey Namikaze I hope you enjoyed your last night alive, cause I'm gonna enjoy killing you" a voice shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys I'm back I had finals this week so I wasn't able to update. Though I still have one more final left. I decided to write this quickly during my break so like my last chapter it's a bit rushed. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Edit 1: Decided to go over the last part of the chapter and do some editing after reading a review. So I'll be changing Naruto's story to a flashback that'll go into more detail.**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto and Kokoa asked in unison as they stared at the group that had just revealed themselves after interrupting their moment. Naruto and Kokoa began to stare blandly at the group as they walked from through the burning garden.

"I'm your judge jury and executioner Namikaze I'm gonna make sure you die tonight." Kensei said with a slightly psychotic smile. Naruto continued to stare at him blankly before tilting his head in head in confusion.

"I still don't know who you are?" Naruto said with a deadpan. As Kensei and his group seemed to trip on air at Naruto's response, while Kokoa began laughing at them.

Battles and stories

Kensei quickly recovered from Naruto response before coughing to catch himself. "Like I was saying Namikaze I'm here to kill you. You and your whore of a mother are a disgrace to the Kitsune clans; once I kill you I'm sure we'll be able to put your mother in her place. At the feet of her betters-." He was cut off as Naruto had punched him hard enough that the flames near his feet were extinguished and he flew back a few feet.

"So that's what this is about." Naruto said in a bored tone. "I know you guys try this shit every time I stay in one place for too long but seriously don't you have something better to do." As Naruto was saying that Kensei had gotten up and wiped the blood off his lip before growling at him.

"Deshiko, Isolde, Adam, Brontes deal with Namikaze's little whore I want to show this bitch his place beneath my feet before I kill him." Kensei ordered before he turned to where Naruto was standing.

"Hmm, you going to be alright with them Kokoa?" Naruto asked Kokoa slightly worried that she may be overwhelmed with that many opponents.

"Are you kidding me Naruto this trash isn't even a good warm-up on a bad day." Kokoa stated slightly angry that he would even think a bunch of weak monsters like these would be a match for her.

"Heh, my bad. I know you could beat them just a little worried cause of how many you are fighting." Naruto said slightly sheepish. Kokoa blushed lightly before looking towards the group she was going to be fighting.

"Just don't make that mistake again baka." Kokoa said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head before turning back to Kensei, who looked apocalyptic.

"Well thanks for waiting, hope this won't take long we were having a good time before you guys came and interrupted." Naruto drawled out slightly bored. Kensei sneered at him lighting his arms on fire. His orange flames slowly growing in size as he prepared to attack Naruto.

"Well let's go wild!" Naruto yelled before his body burst in blue flames.

* * *

Kokoa looked at the four monsters standing in front of her. They were all rather pathetic in her opinion, hell they probably would have been more of a challenge though if they could work together. She thought as she watch them begin fighting over who would fight her. The two bigger ones constantly argued on which one of them would deal with her first, the bustier woman who seemed to be permanently attached to the kitsune from earlier was just laughing at the two, while the redhead stood off to the side and stared at them as if they were idiots.

"I'm gonna have first go at her!" Adam yelled as he punched Brontes finally resorting to violence as they tried to decide who would fight Kokoa.

"Like hell you are!" Brontes yelled back as he took the hit before responding with his own.

"Oh my it seems they've forgotten all about us." Isolde said as she chuckled, watching the two in front of her continue to fight. "They're so obsessed with getting a reward they've forgotten what they have to do to get it."

"Idiots" Deshiko scoffed before turning to what she considered the minor problem/bump in her plans for revenge. She knew if she wanted his help to beat the newspaper club she would have to beat the girl in front of her, and she doubted that the girl was anything special. So this would be easy in her opinion. She thought before ignoring the others and preparing her Bo staff to attack Kokoa.

"Well looks like one of you is finally ready to go I've been standing here waiting for you idiots forever." Kokoa stated with a grin as she got herself in a stance. Before Deshiko ran forward to attack her.

"Hey!" Adam and Brontes yelled in unison. "Kensei said she belongs to us!" Adam yelled before he charged forward as well, with Brontes following.

"Oh my. It seems like the boys are finally ready to work." Isolde said with a small smile before releasing her wings and going in to attack as well.

As Isolde finally decided to join in on the fight Deshiko had finally reached Kokoa and had began attacking her with her Bo staff. Which Kokoa expertly dodged before lashing out with a kick to her midsection which launched Deshiko towards the two approaching boys. "Heh, so weak I don't even need Kou-chan." Kokoa commented as the two boys had caught Deshiko before dashing forward both attacking her from both sides. Kokoa dodged both strikes before hitting Adam with an uppercut which sent him up in the air slightly before she jumped up and hit Brontes with a spinning kick. She then jumped off Brontes body as he was falling before jumping off Adam who was still in the air towards Isolde who had an astonished and slightly scared look on her face as Kokoa launched another kick which sent Isolde spiraling straight to the ground.

"Shit." Isolde yelled as she got knocked out of the air by Kokoa. She didn't expect Kokoa to be this strong or take away her advantage in the air so quickly.

"Change into your monster forms!" Deshiko yelled as she spiked her spiked her youki and her from changed slightly. Instead of her school uniform a loose chinese style uniform and a round top tall rimmed hat as a mystical tag appeared in front of her face. She was a

"Right" Adam yelled before his skin turned grey as his muscles began bulging and his clothes ripped from the strain. His body was literally a combination of stitches and metallic parts sticking out here and there. He had two prongs sticking out of his neck as stitches also appeared on his face.

Brontes grunted as his height greatly increased his pants ripped as his legs were replaced with goat legs and his feet with cloven hooves. Like Adam his muscle mass greatly increased, and his two eyes became one.

As for Isolde in addition to her already released wings her her nails increased in size changing to large claws. She grew a long grey tail with a heart shape at the end, and her ears became pointed. She then took back to the air preparing to attack Kokoa this time while working with the others.

"Kou-chan!" Kokoa shouted as the small bat flew from its hiding place into her hands. She changed it to a large mace. She then charged The cyclops that was closest to her.

* * *

"Arrgh!" Kensei yelled as he was hit with a right hook from Naruto. He flew back slightly before recovering. He immediately relit the flames on his arms this time increasing the intensity before launching several large fireballs at Naruto.

"Is that all." Naruto stated before condensing a fireball and launching it straight into Kensei's larger one. the result caused a large explosion of orange and blue flames. Naruto then charged forward through the smoke and began attacking Kensei landing several strong hits to his face and body before kicking him into the air. He then jumped above Kensei before hitting him with a barrage of flaming punches. Before finishing with an ax kick while screaming Naruto Namikaze Rendan.

"Looks like he's out." Naruto stated as he watched to see if Kensei would recover from his beating."I wonder if Kokoa is done with her group yet." Naruto said before turning back to Kensei as his youki began to spike before flames covered his body.

"NAMIKAZE!" Kensei yelled as he began changing into his monster form. His body became shrouded in flames as his body began looking like a fox. He had four flaming tails and he loss the ability to walk on two legs. Kensei then began to charge four large spiraling flames on each of his tails before launching them at Naruto. Who stared for a few seconds slightly surprised before he countered with two large fireballs.

"Should've known you wouldn't stay down." Naruto said before he charged at Kensei again running through the aftermath of the explosion caused by their two attacks clashing. As he ran he began creating two large fireballs before condensing them to the size of a golf ball. As he saw Kensei who was preparing another one of those attacks he threw the one in his left hand as Kensei launched his attack again. The much smaller ball seemed to be engulfed by the attack before it expanded and overtook the flames traveling through and hitting Kensei lightly. Kensei jumped back to escape Naruto launched the second small fireball at him. Kensei's eyes widened in shock before trying to escape but the flame expanded then exploded. Covering Kensei as he began to scream, even though he had a natural defense against flames Naruto's was able to overcome his and cause him severe pain. He came out of the explosion with his fur slightly burned and with blood matting his the places that weren't burned.

"You little bitch!" Kensei said as he panted in exhaustion. He wasn't expecting Naruto to be this powerful.

"Is that all you're going to say, after ruining our night." Naruto stated slightly bored. Kensei snarled at him in rage before calming himself down.

"You won't be running that mouth of yours any longer after this." Kensei said as his flames began covering him again, slowly changing from his usual orange to blue flames that resembled Naruto's own flames. His body changed back to a bipedal shape as tribal marking began to appear all over his body. Naruto narrowed his eyes before releasing his tails and ears flaring his youki. The two stared off before charging each other.

* * *

Kokoa jumped over Deshiko as she slammed Adam in the face with her mace. Adam grunted as he dropped from her immense strength. She then twisted herself before kicking Deshiko in the back of the head. She then changed Kou to his rapier form before jumping off Brontes and stabbing Isolde multiple times as she jumped into the air. She then kicked Isolde further into the air before she grabbed her legs and threw her towards the ground. Kokoa then changed Kou back to its mace form before slamming it into Brontes who was below her. Creating a large crater from the impact she immediately looked towards the others before noticing that Adam was recovering from his earlier beating. She ran towards him before finishing him off with an overhead smash. He dropped in shock from the pain and went unconscious.

"Was that all, I think I'll go see if Naruto's done with is fight now." Kokoa stated sounding bored before walking off in the direction where she could hear explosions from Naruto's fight. Deshiko raised her head to try to get up to attack Kokoa while her back was turned but was in too much pain to do so and simply fainted.

"Why! Why can't you just die!" Kensei yelled in anger. Even in his battle form he was still getting beaten by Naruto. While he was able to land a few blows on Naruto compared to the rest of their fight he was still doing badly. "You're suppose to be a weak Hanyou how the fuck are you beating me." Kensei screamed.

"Sorry to disappoint." Naruto said not really caring what he believed. Before he charged Kensei again creating several swords of fire and throwing them at Kensei. Kensei dodged before he created a spear of fire in his hands and threw it at Naruto to prevent him from coming closer. Naruto ducked it while creating a condensed fireball this one slightly larger as he slammed it into Kensei's body. The flames enveloped Kensei before it launched him through several trees.

"Looks like he's finally down, I think." Naruto said watching the area where Kensei landed from his attack waiting to see if he would come up from that attack. While not his strongest he knew it could take out a five tails easily. As he watched to see if Kensei would get back up he sensed Kokoa youki getting closer. He turned to see that she was right behind him.

"So are you done with him?" Kokoa asked as she looked around before noticing the trail of flames which ended in the forest.

"Yea I think so, but I'm not too sure." Naruto stated as he relaxed slightly from seeing that she was alright. Even though he knew those monsters were weak she could still be overwhelmed if they could work together well. However, based on the way there was almost no damage on her he would say that they likely didn't know work together well. He was about to say something before he was pushed out of the way as he saw that Kokoa had taken an extremely large flame.

"KOKOA!" Naruto screamed out as he saw Kokoa take the attack meant for him. He ran over to her grabbing her before she fell to the ground. He looked her over as Kensei began laughing at his predicament.

"So the bitch got hit instead, no need to worry Namikaze, I've got one for you right here. And once I kill you I'll make sure to have my fun with her before killing her." Kensei said as he continued laughing thinking that he would be able to kill him while Naruto was in shock from seeing Kokoa the attack meant for him. He then recoiled in shock as he noticed that Naruto's youki began to spike. He watched in horror and curiosity as Naruto's form was covered with a red cloak of youki, two of Naruto's tails were also covered in the cloak leaving the other two bare. Naruto's fangs grew larger, and his whisker marks stretched further as well.

"What the fuck." Kensei said as he took a step back before the air was filled with bloodlust. He felt like he was staring into the eyes of a demon.

* * *

"What is that?" Tsukune said as he suddenly felt the large burst of youki coming from the direction of the garden area that was set up outside of the gym.

"I'm not sure I feel like I recognize this youki signature." Moka said slightly confused as she and Tsukune continued to dance. Tsukune turned his attention to where he sudden spike was coming from and concentrated on it before realizing whose youki it was.

"That's Naruto's youki!" Tsukune exclaimed. As Moka looked at him in shock.

"We have to get the others." Moka said before she went to grab Kurumu from where she was dancing with Mizore.

"Right." Tsukune said as he went to look for the others.

* * *

"Shit" Kensei exclaimed as a large claw made of youki came towards him. He flew above it before launching spears of flame towards Naruto. The spears hit, but never made it passed the cloak. Then another claw appeared above him and swatted him down like a fly. He recovered as another claw went in to crush his body he jumped over it before retreating to try to catch his breath. Kensei then began to create a large fireball that ended up being the size of a small house.

"Take this!" Kensei yelled as he threw his attack at Naruto who simple growled at him. Naruto then did something tHat Kensei would never expect. He roared, and the power coming from the his roar extinguished his flame before it could even make it near him. Kensei took a step back again in fear, throughout the fight Naruto was slowly making him regret picking a fight with him, the only thing driving him was seeing the thought of seeing the Hanyou that disgraced his race grovel before him before killing him. However he couldn't think that now as Naruto decided to move towards him shooting off beams of fire from his tails as he did.

* * *

As Kensei was beginning to have doubts about fighting Naruto, Kokoa finally recovered from taking the attack meant for Naruto. She didn't regret it though her arm got burned slightly, which was already healing from her healing factor kicking in. Though she would need some blood after this. She then looked up and saw something that shocked her, Naruto covered in what looked like a cloak made of red youki, as he was crushing Kensei with a large youki arm. Before he threw him off to the side and curled his four tails above his head. Slowly she noticed he began forming the same technique he had used against Kalua-nee-san after she had released her seal, the difference was obvious though as he wasn't using flames to weaken the technique. Naruto then began condensing the ball of youki until it was the size of a basketball and shot it off at Kensei who was just recovering. From having his body crushed from Naruto's claw. She noticed that he finally looked up to see the large ball of raw youki coming straight at him. He stared in at the ball before it hit him, and she watched the explosion cover his body likely killing him.

* * *

Naruto stared at the large explosion that he caused he had no thoughts running through his head as his youkai instincts had completely taken over.

"Naruto!" He heard, in the haze that was his mind before he turned towards the voce his instincts thinking it was another opponent for him to fight and kill. He looked over at the person who called him, he recognized her as the haze cleared he knew her. He growled at her slightly before shaking the remaining haze from his mind.

"**Ko**koa, you're alright." Naruto stated as the cloak faded from his body, he then began then ran towards her and hugged her.

"Baka don't hug me." Kokoa said embarrassed, as she pushed Naruto off of her. As they were checking over each other they didn't notice that Tsukune and the others had arrived. Inner Moka was out as Tsukune was expecting them to still be fighting when they had arrived.

"Kokoa, Naruto what happened here." Inner Moka asked as she looked across the battlefield. She noticed four monsters unconscious several yards behind her, as well as the large crater that Naruto and Kokoa were close to.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa exclaimed as she turned away from Naruto and looked to her older sister shocked to see her here.

"Um… can we tell you later. We're both pretty tired, and I really want to lay down in my bed like now." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Moka stared at him before sighing. "Fine, but I better get my answer tomorrow is that understood."

"Hai/Hai Onee-sama" Naruto and Kokoa said together.

* * *

"So what happened back there." Kokoa asked as Naruto walked her to her dorm. After Tsukune and Moka had arrived, the others had arrived after them and had brought teachers who began taking the injured students to the infirmary for treatment. Naruto, had then taken Kokoa away from the sight after checking to make sure she had no wounds from the attack Kensei had hit her with.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that cloak of youki. What was that, and has it happened before?" Kokoa questioned.

"I don't really know what it is actually, and it's only happened to me once from what I can remember anyway." Naruto said while looking away from Kokoa.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Kokoa asked turning towards Naruto.

"I…" Naruto trailed off before looking at Kokoa. _'Should I tell her what happened that time I mean it's been a long time since that day, but can I trust her with that...'_ Naruto thought to himself before he realized they were in front of Kokoa's room. Kokoa seemed to blush slightly before opening the door. She then pushed Naruto inside her room without giving him a chance to look around and forced him to sit at the table near the kitchen, before sitting down herself.

"Alright we can talk without anyone interrupting us here." She stated before looking at Naruto who had finally recovered from being pushed into her room so suddenly.

"Right." Naruto said to himself before preparing himself.

"I know that you and the others found that my father was killed eleven years ago." Naruto said as Kokoa nodded.

"One of the reasons why the articles said that the guard killed the assailants was because they were covering for me. I had killed the four Kitsune that had come after my father." Naruto said as Kokoa stared at him slightly surprised, before he continued.

* * *

'Flashback'

"Kushina I'm taking Naruto down to the river to fish." Minato yelled out as he picked up his fishing gear as well as Naruto's.

"Alright honey just don't stay out too late, do you have the food I packed for lunch!" Kushina yelled out from the kitchen.

"Ah… I knew I was forgetting something." Minato said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll get it." Naruto called out before running towards the kitchen to pick up the small basket that contained their lunch for today.

"See ya mom!" Naruto yelled out as he ran past his mother with the basket in his hands. Kushina grabbed the boy mid run and gave him a big hug before letting him run out the door where Minato waited for him.

"Do you have everything Naruto?" Minato asked as Naruto had run out to meet him. Naruto nodded his head slightly excited as this was the first time he had ever gone fishing.

"Are you sure?" Minato questioned again.

"Yes dad, I have everything now lets go." Naruto said as he began pulling his father towards the direction he knew the river to be in. His father chuckled at his enthusiasm before walking through the woods with his son. They had made it halfway to their location before Minato had stiffened and stopped.

"What's wrong dad?" Naruto questioned as he noticed that his father had stopped walking with him. Minato turned around before pushing Naruto behind him to shield him before saying.

"Naruto when I move from this spot I need you to hide alright." Minato said without looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at his father slightly confused but nodded his head in agreement.

"I know you're there come out." Minato yelled before they both heard a chuckle in response.

"Hmm well isn't this interesting the human actually noticed us." Chuckled a Kitsune that came out of the treeline to their right.

"He's still just a human brother I doubt he can do much to us. Besides once we're done with the human and the by I'm sure we can have some fun with the traitor." The Kitsune that came out of the tree line to their left said. Behind him was two other Kitsune, all four of them in their Battle forms likely either for intimidation or so they wouldn't be caught off guard if Kushina had come after them. As they talked they didn't notice that Minato had taken out a strange tri-pronged knife. It wasn't until he held the knife in front of them did they notice the odd aura the knife seemed to hold. The knife seemed to make the four Kitsune nervous as they almost seemed scared of what it was before Minato attacked. Naruto looked on in slight shock before he remembered what his father had told him to do and ran to the trees nearby. He looked on in shock as his father fought off the four kitsune neither side seemed to be able to get any headway. Before the Kitsune that spoke first had taken a kick to head from Minato that sent him near the treeline Naruto was hiding in. The Kitsune stood dazed for a few seconds before he noticed Naruto, and gave him a chilling smile that made him fall back in fear.

"If I can't kill the human the least I can do is kill you." He said as his smile widened before he began charging a flame at the tip of his tail. Minato seemed to notice what the kitsune was doing before he jumped in front of Naruto in an effort to push him out of the way. In doing so he took the attack for him. Naruto stared at his father in shock, his father had a extremely large hole in his chest, and began coughing blood before smiling at him.

"Naruto, ****-"

'Flashback end'

* * *

"After that things went black I woke up in the hospital, I had heard from listening to the doctors that my mother had found me covered in a strange red cloak made of youki I had three extra tails made of youki and surrounding me was the bodies of four kitsune mutilated beyond all reason. It took weeks for me to speak to anyone about what happened that day, and I can still see my father's smile as he took that attack meant for me." Naruto said as tears began forming in his eyes. Kokoa said nothing she had plenty of questions but she couldn't voice them, instead she grabbed Naruto in a hug as he silently cried at the loss of his father.


	8. Quick Update

**Alright I'm not back just yet but I wanted to release this quick update because some people asked questions on how strong Naruto is so I'm gonna put ranks by tails below then I'll explain why I put these ranks a bit more afterwards.**

**1-4 tails: B - rank**

**5-8 tails: A - rank**

**9 tails: S - rank**

**Now the ranks you see above are only for the kitsune race. To monsters outside the kitsune race 4 tails would be an A-rank monster. So Naruto's official rank in the kitsune race is that of a B, however I said in the story that power wise Naruto is equivalent to a 6-7 tails so within the Kitsune race power wise he is an A, and to other monsters he is closer to an A+ rank. So I'll also place a rankings for kitsune compared to normal monsters.**

**1-3 tails: B - rank**

**4-6 tails: A - rank **

**7-8 tails: S - rank**

**9 tails: S+ rank**

**I will try to put out a new chapter either today or tomorrow I've had a bit of writer's block so that is the reason I haven't been able to update in a while **


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright I'm back it's been a while but I ended up getting lost in some manga I recently discovered One Punch man and Nisekoi, I'm also halfway through the next chapter so that should be out soon. Also I just wanted to say that Naruto won't have much action this chapter because I felt that this part in the story was important for Tsukune's growth.**

**I also got some reviews from a guest or multiple guest so I'll answer it here**

**Hanyou can also mean half-blood which is the reason why it can be used for a half youkai/ half human. **

**Like you said youkai are supernatural creatures, however in the rosario universe there have been no sign of demons in the story, so I don't think youkai are hybrids between humans and demons. I also plan on sticking as close to the rosario universe as possible unless I feel like using something from fanfiction that can help with the story.**

**I'll call the next one guest #2 if they aren't the same person **

**During the fight between Kokoa and Kahlua it is stated that Kahlua not only released her seal but also all of her limiters. I still have to go over the story again to see their fight but I know that Kahlua released all her limiters during that fight.**

**And for guest #3 unless you're the same person again**

**I haven't forgotten that Battle form is superior to a kitsune's true form however you didn't pay attention to what I said when I mentioned that Naruto is much more powerful than a four tails. Also Kuyou is a member of the Kitsune race, the youko which is what he is called in the rosario universe come from the legends of the kyuubi no kitsune also known as the kyuubi no youko. I'm simply calling the race kitsune instead of youko in my story.**

**If anyone has any questions on the story just leave a review I'll do my best to answer.**

* * *

"Kokoa... Kokoa wake up we're going over to Naruto's room so you two can explain what happened last night." Moka yelled out as she knocked on Kokoa's door. Behind her she had the rest of the newspaper club who were beginning to get impatient they had been standing there for five minutes waiting for Kokoa to respond so they could get some answers. "Don't you have a key to the room Moka just open it and go wake her up." Kurumu said impatiently. Moka nodded, then took out the key and unlocked the door. "I'm coming in Kokoa." Moka said before opening the door. She looked around before she saw something that shocked to the point that she just stared. "Moka-san what's wrong?" Tsukune asked before he walked in behind her to see what she was looking at. "Wha…" Tsukune trailed off also a bit shocked at what he was seeing. "Tsukune-kun what's wrong?" The rest of the group stared at them before they forced their way into the room. Right in front of them Naruto and Kokoa were sleeping together on the floor. Naruto's jacket was thrown over the table, Kokoa's dress had been rolled up and Naruto was lying on top of her so they couldn't see how much else had been removed.

Kurumu was the first to recover from shock. "Well at least now we know why they wanted to leave so quickly last night." Kurumu said before giggling with Mizore and Yukari joining in a few seconds later.

"Hmm what's that sound?" Kokoa said as she tried to get up but felt a heavy weight on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Naruto laying on top of her and behind him she could see her Onee-sama and the rest of the group, some of them laughing while the others just stared. She quickly realized how they looked to everyone and quickly pushed Naruto off of her. "Wa… Wait it isn't what it looks like we just fell asleep!" Kokoa said slightly flustered with a large blush on her face.

"Really then why was he on top of you not to mention Naruto's pants look undone and your skirt's rolled up to. Your hair's a mess, though Naruto's hair is always a mess so I can't say the same for him." Kurumu said she would of continued but some time in the middle of her speech Kokoa had somehow gotten out Kou and changed it to the sword form before she began to attack her. Kurumu immediately began to run while laughing her ass off, meanwhile Naruto had finally woken up from the racket the group had made.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked up and noticed Tsukune and Moka staring at him. Though it seemed that his voice was enough to finally break them out of the shock of seeing Naruto and Kokoa in such a provocative position. Moka was the first one to respond.

"Tsukune-kun can you please remove my Rosario my inner would like to have a word with Naruto." Moka said as her eyes flashed red and the gem of her rosario glowed. Tsukune gulped and nodded before removing the rosario and then backing up to give her space.

"Thank you Tsukune, now for you what the hell did you do to my little sister?!" Moka yelled radiating bloodlust and youki. Naruto did the only thing he could think of he ran and then jumped out of the window to get the hell away from Moka.

"Get back here you little bastard!" Moka yelled following him out the window.

Summer camp

"I see so that's what happened." Moka said as she sipped some tea, in the corner of the room Naruto was tied up after he had been caught by Moka his body covered in bruises, he also seemed to be doing his best to clutch his balls. Likely because Moka kicked him there to prevent him from running.

"Yes Onee-sama." Kokoa answered she was still slightly flustered after dealing with her sister questioning her on whether she slept with Naruto though she was able to explain what happened, as well as the events that happened during the dance. Since Naruto couldn't explain in his current condition.

"So Naruto how long are you going to act like you're still in pain" Moka said as she turned to where Naruto was still trying to clutch his balls. He groaned slightly and turned away from her trying his best to ignore her completely.

"If you don't get up now I'll crush your balls." Moka growled out darkly. Naruto then broke out the rope before joining the group at the table by sitting next to Kokoa.

"I'm up I'm up don't crush my balls." Naruto yelled while before using Kokoa as a shield just in case Moka decided to attack him again. What he didn't notice was Kokoa getting angry at him. Her eye began twitching she then grabbed his hand that was latched onto his shoulder.

"Don't use me to hide from Onee-sama." Kokoa yelled as she threw him out the window.

"We also came to tell you two about the summer trip that our club does every year." Tsukune said butting in to keep the two sister's from going after Naruto. He passed Moka her rosario who accepted it gratefully as Kurumu took over the explanation.

"This year we have something special for planned for our trip." Kurumu said with teasing smile on her face. Instead of continuing she simply continued to look at Kokoa as her smile slowly turned smug as she watched Kokoa slowly get angry from her not saying anything.

"Well tell me what is it!" Kokoa yelled finally at her breaking point, she had already been angry when Naruto had used her as a shield now she had to deal with Kurumu acting like a fool.

"Alright… if you want to know so badly I'll tell you. We're going to…"

* * *

"**IT'S THE SEA**"

"Welcome everyone to the Newspaper club's summer camp. It's called a summer camp because the trip is being paid for by the headmaster so that we can leave all our worries behind while we are here." Ruby told the group as each of them got off the bus.

"Yahoo let's play wrestling!" Kurumu yelled to Mizore.

"You might be fine as a succubus… But for a yuki-onna like myself the sea in summer is terribly hot…" Mizore responded already slightly tired from the heat.

"That's still fine for you Mizore-san! Onee-chan and I can't even swim! Even though the sea is so…" Kokoa trailed off.

"Well there's still plenty of things to do here just gotta find something that you like." Naruto said to Kokoa.

"I guess that's true." Kokoa responded.

"Since we're at the beach let's relax! Everyone can put on some oil." Yari said as she rubbed her face in Moka's breast.

"Hey Yukari-chan. Wh… what are you doing all of a sudden. Hey quit it everyone's watching us." Moka said slightly flustered, as she tried to remove Yukari off of her.

"Um Moka-san I don't know if you know or not, but the training has recently come to a halt. No matter how much I do it I can't become stronger. On the contrary I'm unable to do it. So that's why Moka-san I… from now on want to-" Tsukune said as he bowed to Moka before he was interrupted by a sudden clicking sound. He turned to where he heard the sound come from only to see a large group of people behind him taking pictures.

"Uwaa, what is this why are they taking photographs?!" Tsukune yelled out slightly surprised by the people taking pictures of the group. He was shocked further when the group began getting closer to them constantly taking pictures of Moka. Tsukune began to freak out further before grabbing a confused Moka and running off with her.

"They ran." Yukari said as she watched them run off. Kurumu and Mizore also noticed and began trying to run after them.

"Wait where are you going Tsukune-kun we should stay together… Noooo! These guys are in the way." Kurumu whined out as the group kept her from running after Tsukune and Moka.

"Looks like you were too slow Kurumu better luck next time." Naruto said while laughing at her fail. He then ducked sucked when Kurumu threw a lawn chair at his head. He turned to look at Kurumu who was already looking for another item to throw at him.

"Ugh why have I suddenly become the club punching bag." Naruto said as he dodged an umbrella this time.

"Did I do something wrong." This time he dodged a person who had been part of the crowd.

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own Naruto." Kokoa said to him. She knew why everyone was a little mad at Naruto, but she knew it was something he had to figure out for himself, and the others wouldn't say anything because they felt it was something he had to tell them of his own volition. She quickly moved her mind to other matters though she definitely couldn't have her nee-sama alone with Tsukune.

"Ko-chan! Tail after Onee-chan and Tsukune! And try your hardest to be a nuisance!" Kokoa yelled out to her little bat.

"Kyu, Kyu? (Nuisance?!)" Ko responded before flying after Moka and Tsukune.

"You really are cruel to that bat sometimes." Naruto said as it seemed as Kurumu had finally run out of objects to throw at him and had given up trying to hit him. She had grabbed Mizore before running off to play on the beach.

"Sh…shut up Ko-chan knows I don't mean it." Kokoa stuttered while slightly flustered at being called out like that by Naruto.

"If you say so. So while we wait for Moka and Tsukune to return. Why don't we go have a little fun." Naruto said before dragging her towards the beach where Kurumu and Mizore ran off to before.

"Wh-but I have to make sure Tsukune doesn't do anything to Onee-chan." Kokoa said her face had gone slightly red and she was trying to look in the direction that the two had run off too. Naruto chuckled softly before pulling her with him before saying.

"And that's why you sent Ko to watch them right, just leave it to him and have some fun." Kokoa turned to him and sighed before allowing him to pull her to the beach.

* * *

**With Tsukune and Moka**

'_I think I should stop the training… She'll be disappointed if I say that sort of thing. But there's no other way. Power, speed, skill… I can't attain one thing on the level of Moka-san. I'm sure that I could never catch up to her in my whole life. Because no matter how much do it I can't become strong.'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he tried to work himself up to talk to Moka about quitting the training. As he was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the young looking girl in a polka dot dress run past him before she looked back when she had noticed them. When they reached a small intersection Moka finally reached the limit on her patience and spoke up.

"So then Tsukune-kun… you were saying something important just before…?"

"...Moka-san, I… I… want to stop train OWWW" Tsukune started after finally building up the courage to talk before he was tackled by the girl he had passed by earlier.

"Tsu...Tsukune!" Moka yelled out in surprised to watching Tsukune get knocked down by this random person.

"Who was iiiit! Don't get in my way!" Tsukune growled out towards the girl only to stop when he looked at the girl when she stared at hu=im with a slightly scared expression while holding up a placard that said 'I'm Sorry' Tsukune turned to Moka and whispered.

"...Who is it? Have I met this girl before?" Tsukune looked back towards the girl before turning back to Moka and continuing. "And why does it look like she had a purpose for running into me?" Moka was about to respond before she noticed that the girl had begun to write something on her placard.

"She's writing something." Moka voiced out getting Tsukune's attention on the girl.

"Writing her words? Maybe she can't talk?" Tsukune questioned as he waited for the girl to finish writing. Only to stare in shock at the words 'I'm sorry please save me. I'm being chased.' Tsukune recovered but he began freaking out over her message. In the middle of his freak out he didn't notice a man carrying a gun had walked behind him. However he did notice a small group of men walking towards them. ""What's going on here? Who are you people. What are you chasing her for-" He would have continued but the man he didn't notice had hit him in the back of the head with his pistol successfully knocking him out.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled out before the same man turned his gun on her. As this was happening a fat man with a triple chin wearing a sports jacket and a floral shirt had walked over to the group of men having a short discussion with one of them before walking over to Moka and the girl.

"Gufufufu Finally caught you. Don't try an' to cause a ruckus, Sun." He said to the girl now named Sun. As their boss talked to Sun a bald one grabbed Moka before pulling her towards his boss.

"What should we do with this girl boss?" Baldy asked.

"Bring her along with us. If they are good friends then we can make some money off of her." Fatty responded.

"Oh! She's quite the find then isn't she boss." Baldy exclaimed before laughing. As this was going on they didn't notice Kou following them to their hideout.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes after the group left that Tsukune had recovered from the hit to the head he then looked around confused and then remembered what had happened before he went to search for the others. He found them on the beach Mizore, Ruby and Kurumu were together playing in sea. Tsukune stared at the sight mesmerised before he quickly caught himself and began looking for Naruto and Kokoa. He found Naruto and Kokoa together under an umbrella. They both seemed to be talking though what they were talking about he couldn't tell. He quickly approached Naruto and Kokoa, and asked to get dressed telling them he had something important to tell them. Confused the two agreed before saying they would meet him by the bus. He then quickly called over the girls who were still playing in the sea and convinced them to do the same. Once they were all gathered together he told them what happened and what he remembered.

* * *

"**EEEEHHHH?! Moka was kidnapped**?!" The girls all screamed in unison.

"And I thought we would return without anything happening. Why did such a thing…" Mizore said as she tried to support Tsukune who was still feeling a bit woozy from his hit to the head.

"Sorry even though I was there this happened…" Tsukune muttered _'I haven't changed at all… The training really was a waste. I'm just no good.'_ Before Tsukune could sulk further he heard a small 'kyu'

"Ah you came back Kou-chan. Geez where did you go off to in such a emergency." Kokoa scolded Kou before the bat began to attack Kokoa for making assumptions.

"Hahaha, I told you that Kou would get mad if you kept treating him like that." Naruto said as she struggled to get Kou to calm down.

"Grrrr, sh-shut up Naruto I-" Kokoa would have continued but was interrupted by a kyu from Kou.

"Huh, you were tailing after Onee-chan!? I'm sorry." Kokoa said as Kou finally stopped attacking her. Before she realized exactly what Kou had just told her.

"Eh, that means that you know where Onee-chan was taken off too."

"Kyu" Kou nodded to confirm.

"Oh Amazing Kou-chan. If we know where her location is then we can go save us Kou-chan."

"We can save the mysterious non-talking woman as well at the same time." Mizore said cutting in.

"If we move out as Youkai then those unlucky humans will be put in quite a pickle." Kurumu said as she chuckled darkly.

"**YO-SH, Let's go everyone!**" The three girls cheered together, until they heard someone lighting a cigarette.

"**It's Hopeless then. When you are in the human world Youkai aren't allowed to inflict harm on humans. No matter what reason you have for doing it. If you break this law, then on top of being expelled, every one of you will be sent to jail." **The bus driver warned them in his usual ominous tone.

"What about Naruto then he's only half he should be able to save Onee-chan easily." Kokoa retorted. The bus driver gave a puff of his cigarette before turning to Kokoa and saying.

"**While there are exceptions in his case if he were to attack humans without reason he wouldn't be locked up. Instead he would be executed without trial."** The bus driver answered, as he destroyed Kokoa's only hope to save her sister.

"There is… one way. However, that will require both Tsukune-san's courage and resolve." Ruby interjected bringing hope back to the group.

* * *

"Gufufufu if you take a good look at her you can see what a nice woman she is. So can you tell me nee-chan. What is your relationship with Sun." Fatass asked Moka.

"... I just met her a moment ago. She was searching for help." Moka responded fidgeting and trying her best not to stare at the man's face.

"Don't try an' lie ta me. Sun ya see, Sun won't involve people who she doesn't know. A good friend like who she was able to rely on would know right… Sun's secret. Sun had this mysterious power. The people with that power are able to control both money and people to their hearts content. Now even though I got my hands on such a girl with great difficulty. I still don't understan' her power that well. Wit' her vocal tubes not working that well I can't use torture on her though." Fatass said with a dark smile on his face as he noticed Moka reacted to what he said.

"And I was just as I was stuck trying to get her to use her power. You appeared Onee-chan. We don't care if we have to break you." Fatass said to Moka as Baldy and two of the goons had grabbed Moka to tie her down. As they did this Sun let out a wordless scream as she tried to get out of Fatasses grip on her. Seeing Sun struggle Fatass's smile got wider before he spoke to her.

"How is it Sun. You don't mind showing me your power now? If you don't hurry up and do so you'll see cruel things done to your friend." Fatass's smile seemed to get wider as he watched Sun struggle even more in his grip before he heard he speak in a hoarse voice asking them to stop. Fatass almost seem to get off of the voice before he told his goons to do it. The three goons were about to continue when the door was kicked down.

"... What's this looking for someone?" Fatass asked Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out in relief as she noticed that Tsukune had come to help her.

"Woah, looks like I stumbled gang activity going on inside an office. It looks like my breath has stopped in fear." Tsukune told the men sarcastically as he tried to catch his breath and calm himself down.

"Wait you're the bastard I saw at the river before, you're this girl's boyfriend ain't ya. You came to have another go… Is that woman that important to ya. Hah?" The scarred goon that attacked Tsukune from before asked him. The goon pulled out a gun as he watched Tsukune say nothing.

"What? You're trembling aren't ya. Don't do anythin' useless-" The goon was cut off as Tsukune gave him a right hook which knocked the man to the opposite side of the office. Tsukune then breathed deeply to calm himself down as he prepared himself for the next one.

He wasn't disappointed as a goon with a katana came attacking him with his sword. The goon swung it at his head leaving a small trail of blood running down his head. Tsukune then watched as the other goons gained confidence and all came to attack him.

He watched in slow motion as two blades came for his head only for him to dodge quite easily as he countered with six simultaneous punches, three to each goon which knocked both of them out.

"What're ya doing. Ya have swords, so hurry up and kill him!" Fatass yelled out at his men. The remaining goons got into gear as several of them pulled out different weapons in order to kill Tsukune. Baldy was the first there as he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger twice only to watch in shock as Tsukune dodged both easily, as Tsukune walked calmly over to him before slapping him into the wall. Another goon watched this happen in shock before saying.

"... It, It's no good boss. He's strong, He's too fucking strong." Only to get decked across the room.

"So all he needed was some confidence." Naruto said as he watched Tsukune beat down on the remaining goons in the office. Moka turned in shock as she saw the whole group walk through the door.

"Correct it wasn't useless for him to train with Moka-san each day." Ruby answered. Naruto nodded as he looked back at Tsukune as he seemed to be just about done.

"He just needed a reason to fight that wasn't training to see that he wasn't weak." Naruto commented as he watched Tsukune make it to the Boss who was still holding on to Sun.

"He's still human though." Ruby answered as the rest watched as the fatass beg for his life before handing Sun over to Tsukune. Followed by Moka running over to hug Tsukune for saving her.

The group had to hold Kurumu back as they tried to hold as Moka talked with Tsukune.

* * *

"So, this is the girl with the problem Sun-chan." Naruto commented after they had finally left the office and were walking back to their hotel. As he said so Sun had written out the words 'Thank you very much' on her placard and had shown it to the group.

"She's probably about the same age I am." Yukari said as she began measuring their height. Making the assumption based off the fact that they were the same height.

"She apparently has some kind of strange power." Moka told the rest of the group as Kuumu brightened and immediately began questioning her.

"Hey, can you show us just a little bit of that power?" Sun answered by writing out 'Sorry… I can't.' The moment she gave that answer both Kurumu and Mizore immediately got into her face questioning her again.

"Why not we save you after all! Just a little bit okay!? Kurumu asked.

"If you say no then I'll only want to see it more." Mizore said nearly seconds after Kurumu asked her question. They were both cut off when by a yell.

"Cut it out you fools! Who do you lot think that person is, being rude like that." The voice said as the person got out of the car revealing himself to be Gin. Kurumu who had not turn around to see who spoke sad.

"That Kansai-ben is suspicious…"

"**Gin-sampai and Nekonome sensei!**" The group yelled out in unison as they watched Nekonome get out of the cab together.

"Geh, what is he here for… Be careful Sun-chan! Gin is a guy that will take any opening he gets to peek at your breast, he's a sexual harassment dickhead…" Kurumu went on as Sun began writing on her placard.

"Long time no see Sun-sempai" Sin said with a small bow of his head as Sun showed Gin her placard which said 'Long time no see Gin-chan.'

"Heh Sempai?" Kurumu asked confused.

"When Gin-kun was in first year Sun-chan thought he was ve-ry cute ne Sun-chan?" Nekonome told the group. Sun nodded her head in affirmation to Nekonemoe's question before she began writing on her placard once more.

"She's a graduate from Youkai Academy, Sun Otonashi. From today on we'll be in her care as she is the eldest sempai." Gin told the group as Sun showed her placard to everyone which said 'Nice to meet you.'

"**EHHHHHH"**


	10. Valentine's Day Special

**Alright everyone first I want to say that this chapter has no connection to the story it is only an Omake. Also I wanted to ask for some story ideas for a NarutoxRWBY crossover story in dedication to Monty Oum. Either leave a review or pm me with the ideas, I will then look over and choose five which you guys can choose from either by poll or another option. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Kokoa growled as she smashed her alarm clock for waking her up. Despite her somewhat cheery disposition, the young vampire was NOT a morning person. She did not like to wake up. As a matter of fact she loved sleep. Hence why when something woke her from her sleep, she was liable to lash out at it.

She also never liked the shrill ringing of the bells her clock had for an alarm either.

The girl stretched and got up before grabbing a spare clock she had in from her stash of items. This wasn't the first time she broke her annoying clocks, nor would it be the last. Especially with her strength and her habit of attacking them in the mornings. After setting it down the orange haired vampire got out of bed and went through her morning routine of bathing in specially treated water to clean up and then brushing her teeth. The girl had just gotten dressed and glanced at the calendar before paling rapidly. It was February 12th. There was only two more days to valentine's day. She hadn't even remembered the holiday.

"Shit!"

Hanyou-Special - Valentine's Day

The Japanese hold Valentine's Day celebrations differently from most other countries around the world. The day is still filled with hints and displays of romance like everywhere else in the world, they just changed the custom slightly. Rather than boys and girls giving each other chocolate that could be just bought from a store, in Japan it was the girls who would give out the chocolate to the boys. To some acquaintances and friends they gave out simple chocolate that was bought from the store as a simple gift. There was nothing romantic about that chocolate, it just showed they thought about you enough to care and give you a small treat. However, to those who the girls actually had feelings for the girls gave them something different, something better. They would either go buy the more expensive chocolate or if they had the ability to cook they would make it themselves. They would go the extra mile with the little treat to show they truly loved or cared for the person. In actuality it was a very anticipated holiday for both genders as the boys look forward to their sweets and the girls usually looked forward to a special moment with their love as they gave them their special chocolate. Kokoa knew all this but just had one problem.

She hadn't bothered to remember it at all.

She hadn't bought any chocolate or cooked any. She hadn't made any plans for something special with Naruto. She hadn't even bothered to mark it on her calendar.

So now the vampire was stuck, two days before the big day and she had no idea what to do. Tsukune and Gin would be easy as she could just go buy a small candy from the Academy store and be done with it. But Naruto was different. She loved him and after everything he had done for her she just had to give him something special that he'd never forget for their first Valentine's day as a couple. She thought about going and buying really expensive chocolate but that seemed like a cop-out to her and she was afraid her father and mother would find out if she dipped into the family accounts for some fancy chocolate. They'd acknowledge the two small ones and likely wouldn't care. After all, it wasn't like the girl wasn't going to make any friends at the school of the male variety. They would see the purchases as what they were and ignore them, especially since Kokoa had a feeling her sister Moka would be doing the same thing for Gin and Naruto. The pink haired girl likely had something special planned for Tsukune just like was supposed to for Naruto. But if Kokoa were to dip into family accounts for a fancy chocolate they'd instantly know she had entered a relationship, or was hoping for the possibility. While the didn't care much about what she did, they did give her a few standards and would likely either hound her for details on Naruto or send someone out to find out for them.

And that would be bad because neither of them knew about Naruto's race and would instantly hate him when they discovered it. Her father would tolerate him or maybe like him but only he was strong enough to last more than five seconds against him. Her mother would tell her to stay away from Naruto so she could kill the disgrace to all Youkai. It was the main reason Kokoa wasn't looking forward to introducing the blonde to them, if she ever did to begin with.

Kokoa shook those thoughts from her mind as she walked into the club room to see the other members there and already up to their usual antics.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cheered as she grabbed the boy and pressed his head into her large chest. The boy waved his arms around in shock, (Though he should be used to it by now) while the succubus grinned before letting go when a bedpan slammed into her head.

"Drop Tsukune-kun you tittied cow!" Yukari growled as Kurumu was about to strike back against the witch before a kunai of ice embedded itself in her forehead.

"Leave my man alone Kurumu." Mizore spoke in monotone as she popped up from behind her desk, scaring them all from her sudden appearance. The busty girl got up as she ripped the weapon from her head before starting a fight with the yuki-onna as Moka had ran up to put a stop to the fight only to get drawn in instead. Gin watch from the side with a perverted grin and a camera at the ready as Naruto helped the cause of the fight back to his feet after Kurumu had dropped him.

"Morning." Kokoa chirped as she walked over to the three males, since she definitely wasn't going to fight over Tsukune. She had her man already so why would she fight over another? Gin and Tsukune greeted her with a quick grin and a hello before the werewolf went back to watching the girls fight while Tsukune went in to try to break up the fight. Naruto just smile and hugged her before pecking her on the cheek with a quick kiss.

"Hey Kokoa-chan." The girl let out a small smile and hugged her boyfriend before unwrapping herself from his grip. "Now that you're here we can actually start. So, Gin-sempai; anything specific we need for the next issue of the paper?" He asked as the other girls stopped their fight after Tsukune had interfered. The older teen sighed since the cat fight was over before pulling out a small note pad and going over the notes he had written down for club matters.

"Not much really. There was that big show the acting club is doing, but I'll go do that myself since I know the club President. The only other thing was to gather what you could on the Valentine's Day activities people are planning. Nothing embarrassing really, unless you want to of course." He added with a grin before getting serious again. "But really, just general ideas. Like maybe a poll for how many girls are going to have a 'special someone' maybe ask a few for what they have planned, or asking guys how many chocolates they think they'll receive, or if they think they will get special chocolates. Just stuff like that." The teen mused as the club nodded, Kokoa did so with a slightly worried look on her face something Naruto happened to catch.

"Hey Kokoa-chan, is something wrong? He asked her and she immediately shook her head.

"No!" She answered in a slightly rushed manner. "I, uh... ahem… I'm fine. I just haven't finished my plans for Valentine's Day." She answered. Well it was somewhat true. It would be better to say she had nothing planned though. Naruto simply grinned.

"Well I'll be looking forward to it." He chirped as she chuckled nervously to hide her unease at how she accidentally dug herself a deeper hole. Now she had to do something amazing for him! As if just worrying about the chocolate wasn't enough.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Kokoa cried out as she ran after her sister after classes had let out for the day. The girl was waiting at her usual spot to walk with Tsukune back to the dorms so it wasn't hard to actually find her. In fact she caught up just as Tsukune arrived. Kokoa paused for a moment to catch her breath as Moka looked at her with worry.

"Kokoa-chan it everything alright?" She asked as even Tsukune gave a worried glance. The younger girl nodded her head before looking up to her sister.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow Moka-san." He said as he recognized what she was silently asking for. The two vampires said goodbye to the human before Moka turned back to her younger sister.

"So what is it Kokoa-chan? Did something happen with Naruto-kun or is this about schoolwork?" The girl asked as Kokoa looked off to the side, somewhat embarrassed at what she was about to do. She gave Moka her reply but mumbled it so the older vampire didn't hear her. You're going to have to speak up Kokoa-chan." The orange haired girl huffed but repeated her statement.

"I need help for Valentine's day."

"For Valentine's Day? But why would…" She trailed off before gasping and then giving Kokoa a small smile as the reason came to her. "You forgot all about it didn't you?" Kokoa looked down and nodded, as Moka sighed. "You always were bad at remembering important days." The girl teased as Kokoa growled at her in response. Moka just giggled. "Calm down, I'll help. Let's just go talk in my room okay?"

* * *

"So you've completely forgot about Valentine's Day and have nothing special planned for you and Naruto-kun. And then this morning when Gin-sempai brought it up Naruto-kun asked you about and you lied and said you had something big planned. So now you need some really amazing chocolate and a really nice day planned out before he finds out that you had nothing and hates you for it. Does that about sum it all up.?" Moka asked as she handed the girl a cup of tea. Kokoa nodded as her sister sat down across from her.

"Y-yeah… I'm really bad at this whole relationship thing aren't I?"

"It's your first one Kokoa-chan, and we all make mistakes." Moka told her before taking a sip of her tea. "That said, I do think you're overreacting a bit. Naruto-kun wouldn't hate you if you didn't have anything planned. I think he'd happy just to skip class for a day and spend it with you."

"I know and that's the problem!" Kokoa moaned as she dropped her head on the table. "He's so easy to keep happy so it's really hard to think of something that'll wow him. Especially under such short notice." Kokoa groaned as she picked her head up enough so that she was resting on her chin. "Gin-sempai and Tsukune are going to get little candies and I don't really care if they're happy with them or not, but Naruto-kun needs something big. Just some fancy chocolate and a kiss won't cut it." Moka nodded her head in agreement while thinking that Gin would be happy to get chocolate from any girl since he'd likely be receiving a lot from his multiple girlfriends, while she and the other girls all had different plans for Tsukune on valentine's day. Tsukune would just be happy to know Kokoa cares enough to call him friend and bothered to get him chocolate in the first place. But, again Naruto was different. "Plus I made him think I had something planned so I have to force myself to do something big. Me and my big mouth." The girl muttered at the end as Moka put her tea down.

"Well we can think of something. I'm sure of it. If you want I can call over the other girls for help." Moka offered and Kokoa thought about it. As it was, the only reason she was okay with asking Moka for help was because they were sisters. However, she didn't want to bring the other girls in on her troubles. She was a proud vampire, an S-class Youkai. Compounded with her own stubborn nature and she was doubly against asking them for help. And then there was the fact that none of them had a boyfriend before. Naruto may be her first and only relationship experience, but unlike them she managed to get a boyfriend! None of them had even managed that yet so she was triply against asking them altogether.

However, this was a major problem for her. So, extra help couldn't hurt...

Ten minutes later and Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were sitting at the table sipping tea with them. Ruby was busy with work for the Headmaster so she couldn't make it. Moka had explained Kokoa's dilemma to the group and now they were sitting trying to brainstorm ideas of a quick yet great idea that was within Kokoa's abilities for valentine's day.

"You could take him to your room and cover yourself with chocolate and let him have you." Yukari suggested with a perverted giggle and blush as Kokoa began to blush at the thought. The image of her nude chocolate covered body as Naruto slowly licked her clean before dropping his pants ran through her mind as Kokoa bought a hand to her nose in a failed attempt to stop the oncoming nosebleed. Mizore and Moka sighed as Kurumu slapped the young witch on the head.

"And I thought I was the lust monster…" Kurumu muttered before shaking her head. "I'll admit, it would work but I doubt you want to go that far with him yet, besides I think scary Moka-san also disagrees." She stated as she also pointed to Moka's Rosario which had begun glowing an angry red at Yukari's suggestion. Kokoa nodded as she tried to ignore the youki and killing intent that the rosario gave off as it had quickly gotten rid of the images she had created in her mind. "Well why not bake him a cake and take him off somewhere and have a little picnic in the moonlight or somthing?" Kokoa thought about it as Moka nodded.

"Oh that sounds good! You could have an entire meal and then end it with giving him your chocolate. The view from the cliffs around the school looks really nice." The older vampire added as Mizore shrugged.

"You could try making him something in addition to giving him chocolate." Mizore offered and Kokoa shook her head.

"I wouldn't know what to make that would go good with the chocolate." The girl admitted before groaning. "And I don't know how to cook either…" She muttered as Kurumu perked up.

"I really am the best cook here aren't I?"

"With your horrible brains and giant tits there had to be something redeeming about you." Mizore quipped as the succubus growled at her. She was about to get into an argument with the girl as Moka slapped her hand down on the table.

"Not in my room please." She interjected as Kurumu nodded as the rest of the girls, sans Kokoa, stared at Moka wided eyed. Moka's slapped had accidentally cracked the table nearly splitting it in two. "Thank you." Moka chirped before turning to her sister. "Well if it's cooking then we could all help. Or if you don't want our help you can go to the cooking club and ask them to make a meal for you. If you offer to pay them I'm sure they would be happy to do it for you." Kokoa nodded her head as the group spent the next couple of hours trying to think of other plans Kokoa could use in the hopes of finding the perfect one. They had ignored most of Yukari's suggestions though as she began throwing out various situations that ended up with her having sex. Yukari knew that wasn't going to happen but she enjoyed the blush and nosebleed she received when she imagined those events occurring.

* * *

"So how many sweets do you think you'll be getting?" Gin asked the two males as they sat together for lunch the next day. All the girls had been rather secretive and avoided them today so they all assumed that something was being planned.

"Well I know Kokoa-chan is planning something for me and I'm pretty sure the rest of the girls are at least gonna buy you and me some small chocolates before they all rush over to Tsukune." Naruto quipped to Gin as both of the older boys sighed, for entirely different reasons of course. Gin because he was jealous Tsukune had gotten three of the most beautiful girls in school without even trying and Tsukune because their fights over him were repetitive and admittedly annoying."I also know my mom will send over some chocolate too, which I can't wait for. She makes the absolute best chocolate I've ever tasted!" The blond grinned as he thought about the different chocolates his mother had made him for valentine's day.

"Well, I think I'll be only getting chocolate from the girls in the club and Ruby-san." Tsukune mused before nodding. "Yeah can't think of any other girls who would even consider giving me chocolate. Unless Nekonome-sensei gives the club chocolate."

"Nah she won't do that. She didn't do that last year or the year before that so she won't shell out any sweets." Gin told him. "Besides if she did they'd likely be chocolate covered fish anyways." He added with a grimace that was quickly shared by both males. The three shook their heads as Gin got back on track. "Anyways, I guess that means I'll be getting the biggest haul out of the three of us. What, with how the ladies fight over me all the time." He grinned as Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, they fight over the right to get the first punch after they catch you peeping, perv." The blond shot out as Gin started sputtering denials while Tsukune chuckled. The boy stopped as he saw a friend and waved him over, getting Haji to join them. "Oh hey Haji." Naruto greeted as Tsukune nodded a hello and Gin just grinned.

"Hey bud, we were just talking about how many sweets we think we'll get from the girls tomorrow." Gin told him as Haji grinned.

"You won't get any." He taunted as Gin growled. "But as long as the lovely Kokoa-chan gives me some I'll be happy." He mused before ducking a fireball which shot through where his head previously was. He grinned down at the growling blond as Tsukune sighed.

"I told you to stay away from my girl you fucking lolicon!" Naruto shouted as he got up and began attacking Haji who began dodging while laughing. Such was their normal routine.

* * *

Kokoa looked around nervously as she walked to the club room on Valentine's day carrying a small bag. She had managed to set everything up with the help of her friends and by paying the cooking club to rush a few things yesterday but it was all done, and ready to share with Naruto. The girl paused outside the club room before taking a deep breath and walking in to see Gin and Tsukune already there but the rest weren't. "Hey, where is everybody?" She asked as the two looked up to her.

"Not here yet I guess." Gin answered with a shrug as Tsukune nodded in agreement. The girl looked back out into the hall before narrowing her eyes as if she noticed something, but had walked in anyway. She reached into her bag and pulled out two small bundles before handing them to Gin and Tsukune.

"Here, Happy Valentine's day Tsukune, sempai." The two smiled as they took the packages from her as she took a seat to the side where she could watch the door. The next to come in was Kurumu and she grinned the moment she laid eyes on Tsukune.

"Oh hey Kurumu-chan! Anything for your wonderful and handsome sempai." Gin called out to her as he noticed her walk in. The girl scoffed before tossing him a small bundle. "Oh you shouldn't have my dear." He joked as she growled.

"Your damn right I shouldn't have! After all the shit you pull? I'm surprised we aren't mailing them to your jail cell right now." She shouted as he faked being offended while Kurumu walked over to Tsukune. She quickly set a small box in front of the boy before taking the top off which revealed a heart shaped chocolate cake with a red rose made of frosting. "Happy Valentine's Day Tsukune-kun!" She cheered as the boy stared at the cake in awe.

"Thank you Kurumu-san!" While he wouldn't voice it due to the fact that it would start a fight, he loved Kurumu's cooking and always looked forward to when she brought a treat to the club. And now she made him a full blown cake! In his mind it was easily guaranteed to be the great day. Kurumu began looking around to find Naruto when Mizore popped up next to the table, scaring the three as they never noticed her coming in.

"Happy Valentine's day Tsukune-kun." She spoke as she set a frozen chocolate shaped flower on the table for the boy. Tsukune smiled at getting a second special chocolate as the Yuki-onna tossed Gin a bar of chocolate before he could ask for his. There was a sudden puff of smoke and a large chocolate bar appeared on the table next to Mizore and Kurumu's chocolates' for their chosen boy as Yukari walked in.

Happy Valentine's day!" The little witch cheered before pointing to the bar. "I made that myself!"

"You didn't drug it did you?" Kurumu growled as Yukari shook her head.

"No way! I learned my lesson the last time I tried that!" The witch handed Gin a smaller bar of chocolate as she walked over to Tsukune who had thanked her for the chocolate. The last one of the girls to enter was Moka as she walked in she first handed a large bar of chocolate before turning to Tsukune.

"Happy Valentine's day Tsukune-kun!" She chirped as she pulled out a chocolate cross in the same shape as her rosary with a cherry in place of the gem. "I worked on that all night!" The boy took the chocolate with a smile as the girls started pestering him to try their chocolate first while Kokoa sighed still wondering where Naruto was.

"Where is he?" She muttered before the door was opened and Naruto walked in with a small box.

"Yo!" He called before setting the box down with a grin. "Check out what I got!" He boasted as he opened the box to reveal a large chocolate cake with a spiral on it with the words 'Love You' written in blue frosting. The girls all looked at it wondering who gave it to him while Kokoa stood up and came over to to see what it was. When she saw it her heart sank. "Hey Kokoa-chan!" The boy cheered before he trying to hug her. However, when he walked up to her to give her a hug she took a step back. "Kokoa-chan?"

"How could you?!" She shouted before slapping him and running out of the room.

"Kokoa-chan!" The blond called out after her as the other males looked on in confusion as to why she hit him. The girls on the other hand had a good idea. "What… what did I do wrong? He asked as Moka walked over and pointed to the cake that he brought in.

"Naruto-kun, who gave you that?" She asked as the boy rubbed his cheek.

"My mom sent it. She makes me one every year." He answered truthfully as the girls nodded. "Why'd she run away? Did… did I do something wrong?" He asked as she pointed to the door.

"Kokoa-chan didn't know where you got it from. Think of it from her point of view. She spent a lot of time setting up a nice day for the two of you and then you walk in with a cake from someone else that says 'Love You' and you seem happy about it. What would you think?" She asked him as he thought about for a second before realizing her point. Moka smiled when it seemed like he had his answer.

"But it's all a misunderstanding!"

"But she doesn't know that." Moka pointed out. "She kind of jumped to conclusions but you can't really blame her for it either. What you need to do is go find her and explain everything before it's too late." The boy nodded and was about to run out before he remembered he didn't know where she was. Before he could ask Moka told him. "She'll be at the cliffs on the south end of the campus." The blond gave her a grin before he ran out of the class while Moka turned to the rest of the club. "I hope Kokoa will at least listen to him."

"Maybe after she breaks a few of his bones she might." Kurumu shot out as Moka sighed and shook her head, hoping that didn't happen but knowing it was very likely. The succubus though was looking over at Naruto's cake from multiple angles. "Still though his mom made this? She must be a good cook." She asked as she reached out to dip a finger in to get a taste. However, before she got close Yukari slapped her hand. "Ow!"

"That's not yours cow."

* * *

'_How could he? After everything he just lets it all go like that? He said he loved me!'_ Kokoa ranted in her mind as she had her bat in the form of a hammer smashing holes in the ground to vent. Her face though wasn't one of anger or rage but a tearful one of heartbreak. The girl dropped to her knees as Kou changed back into a bat and flew onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Sure the bat knew it was around for it's ability to change into various weapons but Kokoa took care of it and made sure it was okay, so it cared for its master. "Thank you Kou-chan." She muttered as she raised a hand to pet the bat. The small animal nuzzled into her hand and she let out a small smile. "Who needs a bastard like him anyways?" The girl muttered as she let her tears drop freely.

"Kokoa-chan!"

"Naruto?" She whispered as she looked around before seeing him running up from behind her. Seeing him made her remember the scene in the club as she began growling at him. "Just go away!" She shouted as he got close. "Just stay away you bastard!" The boy stopped to catch his breath as she she started walking away from him.

"Wait Kokoa-chan!"

"Don't you fucking call me that!" The vampire shouted as she spun around her with her hand held out as Kou changed into a katana. "You don't deserve to call me that you filthy half-breed!" She shouted as the boy flinched.

"Look it's just a misunderstanding. That chocolate-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed at him before she started walking away again.

"Kokoa-chan wait!" He called out as he tried to get closer. However, the girl spun around and slashed at him making him duck under the blade and roll forward past her.

"I said don't call me that! _Morning Star_!" She shouted as her sword changed into a spiked mace that she swung down on him. Naruto cursed and rolled away again to dodge before getting back to his feet and jumping back as she swung at him again. "Just leave me alone!" She screamed as she began swinging wildly at him.

"Listen Kokoa" He started dropping the chan for the time being to not make her angrier. "That cake back there-" He started to explain before ducking another swing and backflipping to dodge again as she swung at his head. "I know that it had 'Love You' on it" He continued before sidestepping a rather strong slam before jumping over the girl to get out of her range. "And I know I was happy to get it, I still am to be honest-"

"SHUT UP!" Kokoa screamed as she threw the weaponized bat at the boy which struck him in the chest sending him into the tree. The coughed up some blood as Kokoa walked up to grab Kou. "I hope you like that girl bastard as she'll be your last thoughts before I kill you." Kokoa muttered darkly as she grabbed Kou from his chest and raised it.

"My mom…" Naruto coughed out and she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What was that?"

"It was sent... by my mom." Naruto coughed out as Kokoa blinked in confusion.

"Your mom? But that would mean… and I…" Kokoa dropped her weapon as it changed back to a bat as she dropped to her knees next to him. "I… I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she realized how big a mistake she had made. She had attacked him because she thought he was cheating on her when in reality it was a gift from his mother. She had jumped to conclusions again, and made everything worse. If she had just asked none of this would have happened. Naruto slowly pushed his body up as his chest was still hurting and he wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I-I thought-."

"I know." Naruto interrupted. "Moka kind of explained it to me before I ran out here. I probably should've said my mom sent it before showing it off, but I wasn't thinking about it. It's not your fault Kokoa-chan." The girl continued to sobbed into him as he held her before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kokoa-chan. I'll heal up from this in about an hour maybe less so there's nothing to worry about." He told her as she shook her head.

"No it's not. I got everything ready for today and then when I saw what you got from your mom I overreacted and ruined everything." She sobbed and he was about to say it was okay but she just pointed out to the side. The blond looked to see hammer crates littering the area but only one had something in it. A small blanket with what looked like smashed food. "I was going to bring you out here so we could spend the day out here just the two of us, but then I went ahead and ruined it." The girl dropped her head, not wanting to see the disappointment she was sure would be on his face. She was surprised though when he chuckled so she lifted her head to see him grinning.

"So that's what you were planning." He mused before shrugging. "Well the food may be ruined but I don't see what's stopping us from spending the day together here."

"You're not really mad?" She asked as the boy shook her head and hugged her again.

"Nope!" He chirped. "If I really cared about the food then I obviously don't care about you enough. And as for any sweets that might've been in there, well I don't care about that either. My mom sent me sweets and I'm pretty sure the rest had some chocolate for me so it wasn't like I was begging for it. I'm just happy you're not mad at me anymore." Kokoa finally let out a small smile before pushing the boy on his back and climbing on top of him.

"I'm happy to know that." She muttered before leaning down and kissing him. She could still tasted the blood on his lips, which while it made her feel guilty from what she had done the taste made her moan as it made the kiss even better. "I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Kokoa-chan." Naruto replied before pulling her back down for another kiss. The rest of the day was spent with the two enjoying each other on the cliffs.

* * *

**Back in the club room - 6 hours later**

"I know I promised to stay here and keep an eye on his stuff until he came back but come on! This is getting ridiculous!" Gin whined as she sat in the chair his body bound together with magical rope. After the blonde had left the group slowly went back to their regular activities knowing that once Naruto gave the full story everything would be fine. However, as the day winded down neither Naruto or Kokoa returned so the group was wondering what to do with his chocolates. Kurumu had continually tried to swipe it at least once every hour so she couldn't be trusted with them. So Gin had volunteered to watch them until the pair returned.

However since he at one point swiped one of Tsukune's special chocolates they doubted his motives were pure and weren't convince that Naruto would have any sweets left once he returned. So Yukari suggested an idea to tie him to the chair, and the other girls loved it. So the poor werewolf was now stuck to the chair unable to leave the room or eat any of the candy. The sun had fallen and Naruto and Kokoa had yet to return. While normally the teen would find some perverse pleasure imagining what his two kouhai were doing together, and likely looking to tease them about it right now that was the furthest from his mind. "Come on, let me out somebody? Anybody? I've gotta take a piss!"

The werewolf let out a slight cheer as he heard footsteps coming towards the door followed by the door handle turning. The door was opened and the teen was relieved to see it was their loveable nekomata teacher. "Gin-kun? I heard shouting. What're you doing here this late?" She asked as he sighed in relief.

"There was a little mix up with Naruto and Kokoa so he left to go fix it it but left his chocolates behind. When neither of them came back I volunteered to watch them but the girls didn't trust me and tied me up. Then they left and I've been here for hours now!" He whined as she looked at the pile of chocolates left for Naruto. However, her attention was on the cake that was left behind with 'Love You' on it.

"Wow who gave this one?" She asked as Gin shrugged.

"His mom sent it."

"Kushi-chan sent this?!" She gasped before a small amount of drool dripped down from her lips and she looked back at the cake. "Well… I'm sure kit-kun won't mind if I had a small piece…" She muttered before using her fingernail to carve out a small slice and devouring it, Gin gaped at her as she did. "Mmm… she still makes the best stuff…" She moaned in delight before licking her fingers and walking out the room. "Well, see you tomorrow Gin-kun!" She called out before closing the door. The teen stared in shock at how she stole a piece of Naruto's chocolate before something else struck him.

"Wait! Sensei you forgot to untie me!"


End file.
